Meet in the Middle
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: A month has gone by since the events that occurred in "Been That Way." Korinna seems to be headed on the right path to recovery and things seem to be heating up with her and Carl. However there's always secrets that will come to the surface and Nevaeh's killers haven't been caught. To Korinna everything is in the palm of her hand, & under her control, but not for long. -SEASON 7-
1. Meet in the Middle

**ONE**

* * *

" _People have opinions, doesn't mean I have to listen / There's something 'bout you that just keep me compromising / Don't speak your language, I'll be fluent in the morning / Talk just a little, let's meet in the middle, babe."_ **-Ta-ku ft. Wafia**

 **-x-**

 _"You the only one that my dick could get hard for / I'm confused, what the fuck you want my heart for?"_ **-Kevin Gates**

* * *

Faint breathing brushed against bronzed skin. Slowly but surely Korinna Rokos cracked her almond shaped eyes open to stare at the bare ruby wall that surrounded her petite body. When her mind came to it's senses she not only felt the soft breathing against the back of her neck, but also a hand resting against the side of her covered belly. Taking a deep breath Korinna shifted her left elbow back, _hard_ against a chin bone.

"Shit!" Korinna heard as she sat up fully in her bed, turning to see no other than Carl Gallagher holding his chin and glaring over at her.

With half-lidded eyes Korinna yelled, "Carl?!"

Carl rubbed at his own chin, "If I would have known this is the things I get for trying to cuddle I would have just went to school."

"How the hell did you even get in here? Viola and James have this place locked down, they're like our own personal body guards." Korinna questioned, rubbing at her eyes.

Carl rubbed at his chin one last time as he rolled back onto his side, pulling Korinna's other pillow directly underneath his head. "Your roommate, Janice lets me in."

" _Let's_?" Korinna repeated, flopping back onto her pillow.

"Yeah that's what I said." Carl replied, reaching his hand out to lace Korinna's fingers with his.

Frowning Korinna exclaimed, "So what? Janice sneaks you in and you watch me sleep?"

Carl shrugs his shoulders, "Most of the time when I try to come by you're always sleeping. I would rather have your face to wake up to in the morning _but_ \- this is the best way I can do it so deal with it."

"So bossy." Korinna muttered with a roll of her eyes as she angles her body so now the two are facing each other.

Carl smiles as Korinna places her head upon his shoulder while not daring to untangle their hands. It seemed as if Korinna were just about to drift off back to sleep until Carl voices, "Who else did you think would be in your bed?"

Since Carl couldn't see Korinna's face he wasn't able to see how her eyes popped open in alarm. Her heart began to race but to keep her voice from quivering a bit she focuses her mind on Carl's fingers, "No one."

Carl didn't believe that. Was someone else taking his place while he wasn't around? He knew he couldn't just pop up whenever he wanted since Korinna hadn't returned back to the Gimello's household yet, and Korinna always kept things one-hundred with him so Carl didn't want to start having doubts about what when on when he couldn't be there.

"Okay." Carl answered after a long silence but Korinna knew he didn't believe her.

Taking a deep breath Korinna lifted her head and squinted her eyes to read Janice's alarm clock next to her empty bed to see that it was _7:10 am_. "You should get going, you're going to be late."

"I'm gonna be late anyways. It takes thirty minutes to get back to our side of town and then a extra ten minutes to get to school. Plus school starts in ten minutes." Carl claimed beginning to lift his body and hover over Korinna's.

Korinna quirked up a eyebrow, "And what exactly do you think you're doing, Gallagher?"

Carl moved his bright eyes up to meet Korinna's dark ones, "I'm waking you up, Ren."

Korinna's eyes went wide as Carl lowered his body flesh against her's and just from doing that, they could feel every surface of each other. Carl brushed his nose against Korinna's lips, his eyes meeting her's once more as if to ask if she were okay about what was going on in the room at the end of the hall. She answered his concerns with her lips on his.

* * *

By twelve p.m. Korinna stood in the kitchen alongside of Enzo and Janice. Enzo was being himself as usual chattering the day away while sliding along the wooden floor in his socks, searching for the ingredients to go with the meal he was trying to prepare. Janice sat at the island smiling at Enzo's usual antics as she finished peeling off the head of lettuce. Korinna was first preparing the salad dressing, mixing different oils and herbs together to get the perfect taste her Yaya used to make back in Skiathos.

"SOMEBODY TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND THAT LOOKS LIKE A GIRLFRIEND THAT I HAD IN FEBRUARY OF LAST YEAR! IT'S NOT CONFIDENTIAL, I GOT POTENTIAL!" Enzo screamed as he slid across the floor again back to the stove to flip the meat with his "special" spatula.

"What is this horrid music?" Dove's soft but high-pitched voice interrupted as she stepped into the kitchen with Monte and Cam following in after her.

Enzo gasped placing his hand on his chest as he turned to his housemates, "I can't believe you just disrespected the great music of the early 2000's."

"The Killers? Who's that?" Dove wondered, frowning as she stared at the laptop resting on the counter.

Cameron snorted at the appalled look on Enzo's face as he moved to stand beside Korinna who visibly tensed. "That looks good."

"Yeah." Korinna replied placing the contents to the side before reaching for the next items she needed, she knew Cam wouldn't dare try anything; not with everyone in the room.

Monte had her eyes in slits noticing the tension between the two but before she could speak up on it, Dove squealed now standing beside Enzo fanning her hand in front of her face.

"Are you making one of your Brazilian dishes again?"

Enzo glanced down at Dove as he flipped the meat, "If you consider a triple burger Brazilian, then sure!"

Korinna, Janice, and Cam shared a laugh as Dove's porcelain skin tinted pink.

"I'm vegan Enzo you know that." Dove mumbled.

Enzo used his free hand to pinch Dove's rosy cheek, "Don't fret. Korinna' making pita bread and Janice is making a nice refreshing salad. Everyone's happy."

Dove grinned up at Enzo which he returned before she moved out of his way.

"Anyways...Korinna. Viola and James are looking for you." Monte added snatching the tomato from Janice's hands so she can roughly slice them herself.

Korinna frowned as she wiped her hands clean, "For what?"

"Do you honestly think I care enough to ask? But if I _had_ to take a guess, maybe it has to do with the fact that you keep sneaking Carl into your bed." Monte quipped with a smirk on her face.

Cameron furrowed his brows as he turned to face Korinna, "You and Carl are a thing? Since when? How come I didn't know about this?"

"Of course they're not a thing! They're just taking it slow ya know, trying to get a grasp of being around each other since he went to jail and Korinna was in Greece and stuff." Dove gave her input, crossing her legs as she sat at the island next to Janice.

Korinna blinked, "How do you know that?"

Dove debated in a sang song voice, "I know everything. I mean I run a blog full of gossip and fashion, come on now darling." She finished with a tsk at the younger girl.

"Yeah because tumblr is considered a real blog." Cameron stated with sarcasm.

Dove stared down at her french manicure, "If it weren't a real blog then I wouldn't have over 1,000 followers and eighty questions in my ask box, would I?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dove." Cameron chuckled at the scowl written on Dove's face.

Dove grinned, "I sleep like a little angel I mean this face has angel written all over it. Korinna however, looks as if she could use a few more hours. Tell that Carl to let you get your beauty rest once and awhile, huh?"

"Okay fuck whatever you guys are thinking about Carl and I-" Korinna started but was cut off by Enzo.

Enzo placed the three stacked burger to the side, "Hey whatever happens in ones room isn't any of our business. As long as you're having a good time, then we're all having a good time."

Korinna eyes went wide at what Enzo was smirking and hinting at. She licked her lips and wiped her hands clean turning to the freckled face boy beside her, "Cam do me a favor and start making the Tzatziki sauce for the pita bread? I'm leaving this conversation."

"Aw don't be like that, we're only trying to be the most supportive housemates we can be!" Monte teased, glancing over her shoulder while brushing her lilac dyed hair back as Korinna left the room.

Janice shook her head at the exchange.

Korinna ignored the sound of laughter behind her as she made her way through the entry way towards the small office. She could see James standing over Viola through the blinds on the window and Viola typing away on the laptop. Korinna went to the door and tapped on it with her knuckles, she heard the clatter of James' brown oxfords against the wooden floor approaching. Once the door was pulled open to reveal James' smiling face, Korinna gave the taller and attractive man a wave.

"I heard ya'll were asking for me?" Korinna greeted the man who made space for her to walk through.

The dark haired teen made her way over to the blue velvet chairs in front of the desk, sending a smile at the dark skinned woman in front of her in greeting.

"Korinna. How's it going?" Viola, the dark skinned queen smiled at Korinna with her blinding white teeth.

Korinna shrugged her shoulders, "The usual."

Viola hummed as she she tapped away on the keyboard while James sat on the edge of the desk, holding his hands out as he best thought out his words.

"Did something happen?" Korinna started, eyeing the behavior of the two adults.

James shook his head, "No. We just wanted to follow up with you and your...coping mechanisms."

Korinna just blinked at the man.

Viola shoved the top of her laptop shut as she flicked her brown short hair away, "While Mr. Williams is failing to get our point across here, I'll get right to it. Do you want to go home?"

It was Korinna's turn to hesitate.

Mr. William hummed at that glancing back at the older woman behind him. "Korinna it's been a month now and today officially marks the day that your trial here has expired."

"So you're kicking me out?"

"No." Viola vaguely replied.

James tried to take a different approach, "We wanted to talk to you for multiple reasons. The first reason is we want to know, do you feel like you're progressing?"

"I'm fine. Haven't smoked weed or cigarettes in a month, or had any alcohol, haven't touched any types of pills. Haven't added any new marks to my body. We do weekly drug tasting here and I've been clean every single one of those weeks. Haven't had any issues with me personally or with any of the housemates here in this house so...you guys tell me? Have I made progress?" Korinna summarized, bouncing her leg a bit as she stared at the two brown skinned adults before her.

Viola poked her lips out a bit as she stared down at her hands nodding a bit as well, "That is correct. I think you should be proud of yourself when it comes down to that aspect."

"Okay..." Korinna felt a 'but' coming after that statement.

"It took a bit for you to engage in group discussions and activities, which was to be expected but...something doesn't add up with you. I've seen different shades of your character every time I'm in the room with you and I just don't get it." Viola spoke her truth.

Korinna narrowed her eyes, "What's there to get?"

"I think what Viola is trying to say here is-" James began but Viola shushed him.

"Don't speak for me James. I was born with a mouth just like you and I intend on using it." Viola boldly said, causing the lighter freckled face male to raise his hands and move to sit in the velvet chair next to Korinna.

Viola turned her attention to Korinna, "What I'm saying is your mother's been dead for a month now and you're staying in the same exact room that she was previously in and you're walking around like everything is fine and dandy. It's not normal."

"Everyone's different, you said that right?" Korinna crossed her arms.

"Yes I did."

"Yes it's a little weird to be walking around this place knowing my mother was in this same exact place a month ago trying to get better. Yes I held her in my arms as the life drained out of her body and I felt something that I haven't felt in years for that woman because I knew she was dying. There was no way she was going to make it with that many bullets in her, I cried then but I'm not going to cry about it now. I told her she was dead to me and I meant it and look what happened. I can't feel anything anymore and I shouldn't have to." Korinna vented, a deep frown appearing on her face.

"You know the history of my family, you know the things she's done to me, my brothers, and my dad-" Korinna continued.

James listened carefully, "But she's still your mother."

" _Was_." Korinna corrected, turning to the man feeling her abyss eyes rising with small liquid droplets, "Like I said she was dead to me long before this happened. Her death doesn't change anything."

"Then why did you have a breakdown when it happened?" Viola quizzed, her eyes in slits.

"What was I supposed to do, leave her there?"

"You knew she was going to die, you said it yourself." Viola interrogated.

Korinna struggled to find an answer, "...At the end of the day I couldn't just leave her there. I don't know why, I could have turned my back on her and kept walking after those bullets but I wasn't programmed that way. Even through all the bullshit...she's no longer my mother but i'm still someone's daughter. So yeah it may not be normal to you but you can't tell someone the right way to heal."

The room was silent at the words that escaped Korinna's lips with Viola staring at the young girl as if she finally understood her somehow. James was the first to break the silence as her clapped his hands together to knock the two women out of their trance. "Okay Korinna, I think that's all we needed to hear. Why don't you return back to helping Enzo prepare lunch?"

Korinna used her knuckles to rub at her eyes before pushing herself out of the chair and left the office without another word.

James turned to Viola who gave him in a look in return, "I think we need to make a trip to IKEA soon, those chairs are very ugly."

* * *

Down at Edge Heart Grove things were like clockwork around here. Everything was based on time and it didn't seem to bother Korinna since she had adapted just well. It was odd to think that now that she had been in rehab for a month that she hadn't thought about returning back to Nicky and Vito, it wasn't that she didn't want to it's just that well- she hadn't thought about it as much. The Afro-Greek did not have much time to think about the outside world too much although of course during certain times of the day at Edge Heart Grove you were forced to. It was if Korinna were playing a starring role and her old image was tucked away behind the red curtains, whether that be a good thing or a bad that's just how currently were.

If things were a relax kind of day like today then the housemates (a term Viola and James preferred to use besides patients) were allowed to wake up at any time. Korinna had slept until ten this morning after Carl left, did her usual morning routine in the bathroom and met Janice down at the inside porch where they did yoga together. The whole zen shit wasn't too bad believe it or not coming from Korinna herself. She enjoyed it, it just felt like she was cleansing her soul from all the negative and weight that continued to hold her down. Not only that but she had made a friend in Janice. After yoga Korinna would go back into her room to find magazines left in the doorway of her shared room with Janice, left from either of her housemates, knowing that she had a scrapbook hobby. Then she would spend at least thirty minutes seeking inspiration from that until it was time for her to come back downstairs and do school work online. From there it would be lunch time and majority of the time she would help Enzo prepare things if Viola decided not to cook while others set up the table or helped cook. After that there was group discussions then for the rest of the day they were free to do whatever they wanted: including asking permission for their electronics for at least two hours. It was all simple really.

"So how's Nona Gimello?" Korinna asked Vito over the landline at Edge Heart Grove.

"She remembers Nicky and me so." Vito commented.

Korinna nodded although she knew the wise-cracking Italian couldn't see her, "My trial ends today. Do you know what time you and Nicky are coming to get me?" The short haired teen glanced at the clock to see that it was now going on four p.m.

"Uh the thing is...you're not exactly coming home just yet." Vito announced, carefully.

"What?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Davis called Nicky a little earlier and she decided along with James that it would best if you stayed around a little longer."

"And how exactly are you two supposed to afford my little vacation?"

Vito sighed, "We got that all figured out. You don't need to worry about any of that, trust me. Just continue focusing on you and you can come back home to Nicky, Nona, and I."

"Alright." Korinna agreed, knowing that Vito wouldn't expect her to drop the subject so quickly.

Vito decided not to speak on it, "Did Debbie or any visitors come by today?"

"You mean Paz?" Korinna smirked.

Vito laughed, "You caught me."

"Uh huh," Korinna smiled over the line, "Nah she didn't come by today. I think she's coming by on Friday. Why? Are you trying to make a appearance as well?"

"Enough about me, how you doin'?"

"I'm sure you know the answer to that already." Korinna rolled her eyes a bit.

"Just askin'. Nothing suspicious?" Vito questioned, his voice sounding a little threatening.

" _Inside_ Edge Heart Grove or outside it?" Korinna said in all seriousness.

Vito raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you'll tell me what you mean by that when I come by on Friday."

"Sure whatever you want to know." Korinna lied. "Veet it looks like my time is up, I'll see you Friday give Nicky and Nona a kiss for me. _Kalispera_." ( _ **Goodnight.**_ )

Obliviously Vito said his goodbyes too, " _Buona notte, dolcezza_." ( _ **Goodnight, sweetheart.**_ )

Hanging up the phone Korinna smiled softly at the phone almost as if she could feel her brother-like figure near her.

"Hey Korinna," Dove called out causing the bronze-skinned girl to face the yellow-green eyed twenty year old, "We're having movie night."

"What are we watching?" Korinna made her way over to Dove.

Dove twirled her platinum blonde hair, "I don't know it's something Monte picked out. It's probably scary, I think it's called Don't Breathe or something like that. She wants inspiration for her short horror film that she's going to put up on her YouTube Channel soon or something like that. So are you in?"

"Yeah, why not?" Korinna smiled, knowing that she couldn't resist any movies that have to do with horror or thriller.

Dove grinned, "Good! Um, Cam's in the kitchen getting the snacks maybe you can help him? I'll go tell the others that you're joining us."

Korinna watched as Dove literally skipped over to the basement door and disappear. It's so interesting that certain personalities don't match someone's mental health. In the beginning Korinna wasn't sure if she would get along with Dove at all since it was clear that her and Monte are hooked at the hip. However just because Monte was more harsh than Dove didn't mean that Dove didn't deserve the chance to share pieces of her with Korinna. Everyone's scars were out in the open in Edge Heart Grove and no one had the right to judge someone else's issues.

Taking a deep breath Korinna Rokos walked through the dining hall spotting James sitting at the head of the table talking on the phone. Korinna wondered where Viola was and wondered if she were even in the house, sometimes no one knew where Viola was hiding considering that the headstrong woman was strictly into her work. Korinna made her way into the kitchen eyeing Cam holding a bag of chips in his mouth, Fiji water bottles against his arms along with candy bags and the microwave seemed be popping with kernels.

"Need some help?"

Cam craned his neck to peek over at Korinna giving her a smile which made the bag of Doritos fall from his lips, "Please." He laughed.

Korinna bent down in front of the freckled face boy and stood up straight to see his eyes analyzing her, "What?"

"You know we haven't...in awhile."

Korinna glanced at Cam, "I know and I don't plan to either. One time was enough for me."

"You know I said the same thing before and look at me now." Cam put on his best charming smile.

Korinna looked Cam up and down, "Don't try and manipulate me. I let you too many times before and that ends now. Get yourself together like the rest of us are desperately trying to do, just because you're sinking doesn't mean you have to make everyone else drown too."

Cam peered into Korinna's eyes, "You're all trying to stay afloat where I'm not afraid to catch any of these waves. That's the problem with Humanity, they're too focused on trying to get to shore instead of enjoying the scenery."

"That's the biggest load of shit and you know it. You don't want to get better, you don't want to heal because you like everyone else around you feel empty just like you." Korinna claimed, a glare now making it's way onto her oval face.

Cam stepped into Korinna's space, "Healing means to have hope and baby I'm so far past hoping. I don't want to live some small adqueate life, I have fun in life without excuses for the things I've done so if you want to bash me for not believing in your little idea of hope go for it. Be tugged on wishing for things that'll never happen."

* * *

The next day with permission from James Korinna was on her way back to the south-side. James was in the driver's seat with Enzo in the passenger seat and Janice in the back next to Korinna, they all traveled in silence listening to some old 80's music. That's all James lived for. 80's music. He was currently humming along to Wham!' "Careless Whisper" while pulling up to The familiar blue house. Korinna almost bolted out of the car until Janice yanked her hand back.

"What?" Korinna motioned with her head.

Enzo smirked as he turned around in the passenger seat, "No sex."

"I'm not having sex! I consider myself a virgin still."

Enzo rolled his deep-set winter green eyes, "Sounds fake but okay."

Korinna kicked the back of Enzo's seat causing Enzo to laugh. He held his hand out for the two to do their signature handshake,"Have fun. Although I'm a little salty that you're not coming tiny house hunting with Janice, James, and I."

"I don't want to miss out on this but-"

"We know you want to spend time with lover boy and his dysfunctional family." Enzo waved his hands about causing Janice to snort.

James turned his bright blues to Korinna, "You know the rules by now Korinna so I'm sure you don't need me to repeat them. I'll be back after dinner time to collect you, now have fun and say hello to the Gallagher's for me."

Korinna gave a smile and threw the door open just to see Janice leaning over the seat giving her a worried glance. Korinna sighed and leaned against the rolled down window, "They won't put me in harms way and I won't act on my impulses. I'm better now."

With a stiff nod from the bright blue-wide eyed girl Korinna stepped back and headed across the street. Korinna entered the Gallagher household as if it were old times but knew it was anything but, jogging up the steps Korinna ran into Fiona who appeared be up and dressed for work.

"Hey Korinna." The eldest Gallagher acknowledged not the least bit surprised the girl was over so early in the morning. "Carl's uh- he's in his room." She directed, shaking her head in disbelief which was of the norm.

Korinna didn't watch as Fiona descended down the steps and made her way through the messy halls of the Gallagher household. Korinna first peeked through Debbie's bedroom to see that her room was full of shopping bags but the reddish-brown haired girl was nowhere to be found. Lastly Korinna entered Carl's room to see him resting on his back kind of stiffly with his eyes closed. Carefully Korinna looked around the room to see Liam was also nowhere to be found and brushed Carl's hair back. Kicking off her shoes she climbed over the boy and pulled the covers back and climbed in next to him.

Cracking one eye open Carl felt a body snuggling up next to him, "Dom?"

It were as if someone pulled the needle right off a record. "You're joking right?"

"Good morning, Ren." Carl sheepishly grinned.

Korinna sat up in bed shaking her head at the sleepy boy beside her.

"Why are you not at school?"

Carl yawned, "Taking a few days off."

"You're not sick are you?" Korinna began shifting away from Carl.

Carl winced as he began rotating away from Korinna's stare, "No." He denied.

Carl's body was beginning to feel pain in the lower-reigon meaning that the meds from last night were slowly started to wear off. Oxy sure did wonders to the pain and sent you right to dreamland, the doc said usually after the second day you should stop taking them so you don't get addicted. Carl didn't want to give anything away but on a scale from 1-10 the pain was reaching an eight.

"What's wrong with you?" Korinna suddenly asked, noticing Carl looking at the nightstand next to the bed.

"Nothing. Is Debbie here?"

"Stop avoiding the question, Carl."

Carl held his hands out giving up, "Alright. Fuck. I had surgery yesterday, Ren."

"On what? What happened? Why didn't you tell me?" Korinna rounded off questions.

Carl ran his fingers over his trimmed hair, "'Cause I know you'd talk me out of it and I really don't want to argue with you over it, so can you please do me a favor and just hand me that bottle over there you don't even have to look at it. I know it's a lot to ask."

"Okay." Korinna quietly said after sucking in her cheeks and crawled over Carl who tensed.

Korinna hopped down onto the floor and pulled the second drawer open to pull out the pill bottle. She didn't stare at it long to read what was prescribed to Carl but held it out beside her swallowing the small lump in her throat due to the temptation, "I'll hand one of these suckers over if you tell me what the hell you did."

"I-I got circumcised." Carl easily admitted, completely fed up with this game they were playing.

"I'm sorry what?"

"My brothers, shit, even Frank is circumcised but everyone else thought it wasn't a good idea for me to be. I mean I never thought there was anything wrong with my guy but..." Carl caught himself, his eyes shooting back upwards to meet Korinna who had somehow placed the bottle next to him while he weren't looking.

"But?" Korinna challenged, waiting for an answer.

Carl popped a large pill into his mouth swallowing it down with left over mountain dew. He clenched his eyes shut regret filling his veins. "How would you feel if I told you that...that...that Dom and I are still...talking?"

"I don't know how I would feel. Are you two...still talking?" Korinna whispered.

Carl could sense that Korinna knew that he and Dom were doing much more than just talking.

"I went down on her and she's never gone down on me and when I asked her why she said my dick was too weird for her to. But she's went down on other guys so I thought..." Carl trailed off leaving Korinna to think over the rest.

When Carl didn't hear a response he took a chance to look over at Korinna who had sucked in her cheeks again then let them relax. She had closed her eyes and flexed her fingers focusing on her breathing.

"Ren?"

"Shut up, Carl." Korinna hissed as listened and channeled in on the rhythm of her body pumping with oxygen. That lasted for maybe a minute or two before she opened her eyes and gently sat down beside Carl.

"Are you two friends with benefits or what?"

"Yeah that's all it is. I don't like her, I like you. It was an accident."

Korinna laughed, "How do you accidentally go down on someone? So if I accidentally slept with Lip and he gets charged with rape, I can just say it was accident right?"

"No...wait you want to fuck my brother?" Carl honestly asked making Korinna scowl.

"No! Lip is an asshole."

Carl laughed a bit at that knowing that Korinna and Lip always bickered. Carl didn't like to or want to imagine that ever happening. He didn't even know how this new-found relationship with Dom even started. He knew he called it quits with the green eyed girl but somehow they ended up right up under each other like it were some sort of hobby or something, so careless. Carl expected Korinna to start swinging, shouting, or something to show that she was at least triggered. Did she not care? Especially when they had their share of make-outs. Carl cared for Korinna a lot and knew that she cared about him maybe even a little more than him if possible but this was just strange. *Cue's Stranger Things Theme Song*

"I'm sorry."

"You know what? I'm tired of sorry's. Plus you can't really apologize to me if we haven't agreed to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Doesn't mean I don't feel anything, cause I do but I can only describe this to you as like a papercut because I can't really be mad. I'm tired of feeling that way too." Korinna said her truth.

Carl stared at Korinna as if she had three heads, "The old Ren would have snapped my neck minutes ago. That rehab place has really done a number on you."

"Tell me about it." Korinna gave a tight lipped smile.

"What now?"

"I just want to say that you're completely out of your mind for doing this, especially now out of all times just for some girl to go down on you. A girl that's not even _your_ girl anymore. Why change any part of you just for someone else? Fuck that bitch for not liking your dick and fuck you for being a fake ass bitch and not telling me about this earlier." A glint in Korinna's dark eyes made Carl smile a bit seeing that the old Ren was definitely still in there, she was just growing a new skin like the world tells you to do.

Carl licked his lips as he lazily stared over at Korinna, "What you're telling me is you're not too mad about Dom and I screwing around with each other while I'm coming back to you to lay in your bed putting my lips on you? The same lips that were on another girl's -"

"Reminder to wash my mouth, lips a thousand times tonight." Korinna noted.

"And now you're telling me that I shouldn't have listened to her and kept the normal shape of my guy, meaning...?"

"Meaning that I wouldn't have minded."

Carl's head snapped back to Korinna's to see her expression unchanged as if she hadn't even said anything. Carl bit down on his lip just thinking over that sentence wondering what mess the two were going to get into later down the line if they ever pursued a relationship. Carl had to make Korinna his and fast.

"But since you screwed that up and keep playing games, who knows what's gonna happen now?" Korinna gave a Kanye shrug getting up from the bed to leave the room.

Carl called out watching Korinna leave the room, "Wait! What does that mean?"

The only response received was the sound of Korinna's laughter echoing off the walls. Carl lifted the covers to stare down his body, "If I didn't have this surgery I'm sure you'd be happy right about now, wouldn't you buddy?"

* * *

 **A/N: Life is sososososososososososososososososososSOSO Stressful. Anyways season 7 of shameless is out now on YouTube (That's the censored version the regular version can be found on showtime's website!) and it looks promising so far. Majorly disappointed in Debbie's character, I wish they'd bring Derek back not that would repair the damage already done to her character lol but whatever. Don't want to give away too much spoilers for those who haven't seen it yet but yeah. I have no idea what's going to go down for Carlinna but Korinna is better than I. Again we will see a different side of her throughout this season - we saw her make some dumb mistakes last season and there's probably more coming this way yay.**

 **Not much more else to say until we see some more episodes that will help develop a plot for Korinna. I think I already have some ideas in mind, I'm also creating another playlist for this chapter so when that's out I'll make sure to have it out for you guys to give it a listen. Any thoughts so far and what's to come? We'll find out much more about the characters at Edge Heart Grove and what Korinna was hinting at with Vito don't you worry friends, it's gonna be a wild one.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-ALES**


	2. Pretty Pimpin'

_**TWO**_

* * *

 _"_ _An act of kindness i_ _s what you show to me / It caught me by surprise in this town of glass and ice /_ _Kindness, so many people pass me by /_ _But you warm me to my core and you left me wanting more..."_ **-BASTILLE**

 **-X-**

 _"_ _All he ever wanted was to be a man / But he was always a little too cute to be admitted under marbles lost / He was always a thousand miles away while still standing in front of your face."_ **-KURT VILE**

* * *

"Korinna you're up." Viola addressed the dark haired teen across from her, checking Enzo's name off from the list.

Korinna kept her arms crossed as she stared at the stern dark-skinned woman across the room, "If I say pass again you're most likely going to kick my ass, right?"

"That's right." Viola sang as she turned her attention back to the clipboard in her hands.

Korinna knew that she asked to be skipped twice last week and that this would be the consequences. She's gotten better at engaging herself in this group-therapy shit but she didn't also feel the need to share her business all the time. However living at Edge Heart Grove nothing was too much of a secret around here.

"Okay..." Korinna mumbled as she stared down at the floor trying to figure out what would be worth sharing that showed improvement within herself.

Dove raised her hand up in the air almost bouncing in her seat as she did so. Viola turned to the blonde haired girl a few seats over from herself and dipped her head, "Yes Dove?"

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about Carl?" Dove grinned, her small little dimple appearing on the left side of her cheek, "Anything important happened?"

Monte and Cameron both rolled their eyes at this.

Cameron slouched down further in his seat beside Viola, "Don't answer that. Dove just wants some new material to write on her blog."

"Aha! So you do read my blog!" Dove yelled before clapping her hands in laughter.

Cameron rolled his neck around, "I need some sort of entertainment when there's nothing else to do around here."

"Yeah whatever, Cameron," Dove dismissed before turning back to Korinna, "Come on girl there's got to be something worth spilling!"

Monte crossed one leg over the other, "Geesh Dove. What is this high school? I'm pretty sure Korinna doesn't have anything else interesting to tell because she's simply just boring."

"I'm obviously not that boring if you continue to find ways to bitch _about_ and _to_ me every chance you get," Korinna argued as she turned to the lilac-haired nineteen year old.

Enzo choked on the iced-tea he were slurping on while Cameron instigated, "OOOO!"

Viola didn't bother to hide the smile on her face as she leaned forward snapping her fingers to get everyone's attention, "The purpose of this group-therapy isn't to judge one another, you all know that. If you have some issues with each other you try to solve it outside of therapy. Now Monte for at least five minutes keep your mouth shut and Korinna, find something to talk about so we can go on about our day. Thank you."

Korinna flicked her eyes away from Monte who didn't remove the glare from her shimmer brown eyes, "Actually the only thing worth sharing is about me and Carl." She started, annoyed that this was indeed a fact.

Dove squealed until Viola turned to give her a look. The bright eyed girl molded her lips and threw away the key as she sat back in her chair.

"Alright. What's up with you and mini Justin Bieber?" Enzo questioned around the ice he were currently chewing on.

Korinna tightened her crossed arms a little bit as she bluntly replied, "Well he's still seeing Dominique."

"What?!" Dove exclaimed with her mouth agape.

Korinna nodded her head, "Yup. He claims they're not dating or anything they're just friends with benefits."

"Uh can you say jerk much?" Dove voiced.

"So you guys still aren't dating?" Cameron summarized now leaning on his elbows.

Korinna stared at the freckled-faced boy, "Nope. Still single."

Cameron smirked at that as he glanced down at his hands before looking back at Korinna through his eyelashes.

"And you still agreed to be whatever it is that you are with him after all of that? After all the back and forth you two have been through?" Monte demanded, picking her nails as if she were uninterested.

Korinna browsed all the eyes that were on her right now, she really wished Janice were right beside her right now but she was out with James. "Carl and I aren't anything yet. I guess we're still friends, friends that act like they're a couple but they aren't. _We_ both agreed that we didn't want to jump into anything right away because he broke up with Dom."

"But he's still screwing her! Yet he still comes around and acts like he isn't, that's fucked up. He's supposed to be your best-friend and he cares about you obviously but that's not being respectful to your feelings at all. Doesn't that make you a little pissed? Doesn't that make you want to do something to the both of them?" Monte challenged, now meeting Korinna's eyes.

Korinna held a frown on her face.

"Hey it's not the girl's fault here. Korinna should put Carl in his place not - what did you say her name was? Dominique? I agree with you Monte on Carl being wrong in the situation but it would also be wrong for Korinna to do something to Dominique because it's simply just her being petty. Knowing girls' like her she's going to be childish and most likely try and rub it in your face. If you really want Carl then girl, you better make a stand or else Dominique might just become Carl's girlfriend _again_ instead of friends with benefits." Dove advised twirling her hair.

Should Korinna have reacted a little differently than she had? She hardly ever second-guessed herself but being at Edge Heart Grove she learned how to calm down her anger and her impulses, not saying that it had completely been erased from her being but she was learning how to be a better her now. Old Korinna would have made it her business to find Dominique and put her in her place but Korinna didn't feel like she had the hundred percent right to do something like that anymore. Yes she wanted to be something more than a best-friend to Carl, yes she cared that he was still going down on Dom and possibly still sleeping around with her but they weren't an item!

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Cameron commented, looking over at Dove who tilted her head.

"That was pretty much my entire senior year, honey." Dove sassed.

"Really?" Cameron said with a grin.

Dove nodded, "Oh yeah. Except my _best-friend_ was the one who was sleeping around with this guy that she _knew_ I liked; I had a thing for him since freshmen year of high school. We had homeroom together but never any classes together then sophomore year came around and my backstabbing ex-best friend had honors English or some crap like that with him and they suddenly became buddy-buddy. So much drama lasted until mid-junior year because they started dating at the end of sophomore year then they broke up during the middle of junior year because she was cheating on him with _his best-friend!_ So he dumped her right in middle of the cafeteria and then she tried to blame me for getting caught because her video of her and Jackson getting freaky at a house-party went viral. I wasn't even at the party! She tried to make a bigger scene and poured milk all over me. However I won in the end."

"You won the fight?" Enzo asked in complete shock.

Dove fanned her hand around, "Of course I did. My dad wanted my mom and I take self-defense classes so I defended myself. But that wasn't what I was talking about. I won the boy in the end because we're engaged."

"Holy shit!" Enzo slapped his cold hands to his face with his mouth held in a O-Shape as he eyed the large rock on Dove's finger.

Monte beamed at that already knowing of the news as she turned back to Korinna, lifting her long thick brow.

While Enzo and Cameron gushed over Dove's engagement ring, Viola managed to get the group back together.

"So Dove what is your point for Korinna here?" Viola cosigned.

Dove smiled gently at Korinna, "I'm twenty years old and I've been in love with this guy since I were fourteen years old and now I'm getting married to him. I know you have been friends with Carl for years now and you have hidden your feelings for most of those years but now that they're in the light it's kinda like you never said anything, in my point of view. Through all the hurt that the both of you have been through, at least the pieces that you shared with us, you guys deserve to be in love. Hopefully together and I know you have a lot of impulse and anger issues but if you truly feel that Carl in the one for you, you have to make him yours. Don't let him get away."

"I would but-he...he circumcised himself for her." Korinna admitted through pursed lips.

Enzo jerked his head back as he leaned in his chair over towards Cameron, "Did she just say what I think she just said?"

"Yeah," Korinna chewed on her lips, "He circumcised himself for a girl that he's known for a few months. He changed his body for _her,_ that really made me feel like shit ya know? I hid it the best that I could though, I would have never asked him to do something like that. I lo-I care about him a lot and he knows that but he still insists on being with her intimately and trying to be everything that she wants him to be, instead of just trying to love me."

"Tell him that." Enzo demanded, "Tell that kid that he's got to choose. To me it seems like he's trying to have drama."

"Carl's not like that." Korinna argued. "He's done a lot of questionable things in the past growing up but he would never intentionally hurt me."

Cameron shook his head, "Well he's doing it! He's continuing to do it, but hey we don't know him as well as you do. We only know what you choose to tell us about his character and so far I'm not liking this dude at all. I don't think he's right for you, he's known how you felt for the longest and didn't care to speak up on it until you took control of the situation. If he really cared about you like you say he does then he would have been made you his girlfriend. He's toxic, Korinna. You can do better than him."

"Who like you?" Korinna defied on impulse this time, not worrying about the reactions of those around her.

Cameron licked his lips as he focused in on Korinna, "I don't know because I'm a piece of shit too."

* * *

After the heated group-therapy Korinna remained in her room closing everyone off for a bit. It was around one in the afternoon when Korinna decided to lock herself in the bathroom to take herself a warm bath, she stood naked in the bathroom wiping the fog from the mirror as she stared at her reflection. She had torn off the post-it notes that were in Dove's cute handwriting that had word of advice written on them. They were actually some good ones written down on the post-it notes, in the beginning Korinna thought they were cheesy but over-time Dove certainly got better with them. Korinna sat on the cool tile of the bathroom floor, the colorful notes surrounding her as she stared at one bright pink note that read:

 **be kind: to be good to others but most importantly yourself; also find a way to fit love in too :)**

Korinna hadn't remembered the last time she had ever been kind to herself. There had been so much sadness and anger in her journey of this thing called life that lasted a lifetime, happiness and kindness only lasted for a smudge of a star that you'll see on the dark of a night. It's tragic ain't it? Korinna knew she was getting better she knew it, she felt it. If it were still a month ago old Korinna would have been taken the first ticket to whooping Monte's ass, she wouldn't allow herself to get attached to Enzo who had easily become a good friend and another-brother like figure to her. She wouldn't allow herself to become somewhat friends with Dove and actually put herself out there and be as energized as Dove was. She wouldn't continue staying in the same room that her mother slept in and become friends with Janice who her mother had taken a liking to. She wouldn't have distanced herself from Carl or Debbie for a bit because she would be back on the south-side always there when they needed her. So maybe Korinna was being kind to herself, she wouldn't have done a lot of these things if she weren't here at Edge Heart Grove. She wouldn't be as open. She was learning to be kind to herself and if it didn't pay off in the end at least she could say that she tried.

A knock at the door pulled Korinna out of her thoughts.

"Korinna you in there?" It was Enzo.

Korinna stood from the floor and made her way over to the tub, "Yeah Enzo what's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay after therapy."

Korinna smiled as she crouched down in front of the tub, her hand moving along the tile underneath it. "I'm okay."

"Okay. I know I didn't give much of an input on you and mini JB." Enzo started leaning against the door.

Korinna lifted the tile listening to the words of the twenty-four year old Brazilian.

"There are several kinds of love. I happen to know that because I've been in a few memorable relationships, not to sound like a total o rabo ( _Ass)_ here but I know what it feels like to be cheated on. Although you say you and mini JB aren't a real thing yet you're still best-friends and in a way it does feel like betrayal. I'm not going to totally bad-mouth him because I happen to like the Gallagher. If he can change his manhood for a girl that he's only known for a few months can you imagine what he'll do for you? Something is going to happen for you two, something big and my gut feeling is telling me this and it's never been wrong. The love you have for each other is endless and I know it can work if- _if_ the both of you can stop relying on time to do it's thing, you have to give each other the extra push. Find the balance because the love is clearly already there." Enzo informed.

"Thanks Enzo." Korinna said now holding a substance in her hand.

"Anytime love, keep your head up." Enzo encouraged as his footsteps retreated from the door.

Korinna turned her attention back to powdered substance in the little bag which was in her grip. She didn't dare touch the needle and whatever else this consisted of from underneath the tile. She knew it wasn't the same as what her mother used to use but it was similar but less stronger. Today Korinna was going to be kind to herself so...she got up stared at herself in the mirror and dumped the substance into the toilet flushing the morphine away. Bending down she picked up the post-its and wiped the fog from the mirror again and placed the notes one-by-one onto the glass and gave herself an encouraging smile before climbing into the tub.

Later after Korinna's alone time just as she were going down the steps she heard a knock at the door. Korinna jogged her way down the steps as she got to the last step she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and called out, "I got it!"

Pulling the door open, it was no other than Debbie smiling at her and holding Franny on her hip.

"Hey Deb, Hi Franny." Korinna greeted the two.

Debbie reached over for a hug, "How are you? Are you busy?"

Korinna furrowed her brows a bit, "Good...and no."

"Great! Then you won't mind hanging out with Franny and I."

"Okay...why do I feel like there's something hidden behind your visit?" Korinna came right out with it.

Debbie shook her head as she stared at the bronze-skinned girl, "Do I always have to have a motive to hang out with my best-friend? You said you weren't doing anything anyways."

"Point made. Just give me a minute, gonna grab my shoes. You two can come in if you want." Korinna held the door open for her best-friend and her daughter to enter.

Korinna made her way up the steps just as Enzo and Cameron were coming into the room laughing. Debbie's eyes went wide at the two boys in the room and Korinna almost snorted at the expression on her face, "Enzo, Cam, this is my best-friend Debbie. Debbie, Enzo and Cam." She introduced before jogging up the steps to her room.

Enzo swayed over to the reddish-brown haired girl immediately making her blush, "So you're Debbie Gallagher?"

"Rinna's talked about me?" Debbie wondered with a small smile, shifting Franny on her right hip as the baby began to coo.

Cam walked over as well, "Yeah just a bit."

"Cool." Debbie laughed a bit brushing a few strands of hair back.

Korinna slipped her training sneakers on as she made her way back to the main area to see her housemates making Debbie laugh. It was obvious that Debbie was trying to get her flirt on but Korinna couldn't be mad about it as she squeezed her way in between the two boys. "I hope you've done enough harassing of my homie here."

"No they're cool. You never told me you had such funny and cute roommates." Debbie cheesed.

Korinna rolled her eyes, "They're not cute."

Enzo held offence, "Okay I don't know about Cam here but I've done some modeling in my day so I know I'm a good looking son of a bitch."

Debbie erupted with laughter making Korinna laugh a bit as well.

"Just because you're tall and have a not so bad looking face doesn't mean anything, we all know who the best looking one out of the two of us are right girls?" Cameron brushed off his shoulders until Enzo shoved him playfully.

Korinna snorted at the two as they began to playfully fight each other, "Now's our turn to run while we can."

"Bye Enzo and Cam, it was nice meeting you guys!" Debbie called over her shoulder as she made her way out to the porch.

"Bye!" They both called out as Korinna shut the door behind her.

Taking an UBER back to the south-side the three arrived at the park where Korinna could see Debbie spring into action. Now that Korinna was here she could hold Franny while Debbie went to work stealing carriages so she could sell them online. Korinna hurriedly placed Franny into the carriage, speed walking beside Debbie as she shook her head.

"This is what you wanted me to hang out for?"

"Yeah and it's a good thing you wore sneakers because there's a lot more I need to get."

Korinna stopped in her tracks causing Debbie to spin the carriage around to stare at her best-friend, "What?"

"Okay let me get this straight," Korinna scratched at the root of her hair, "You're a Klepto now?"

Debbie waved her hand around, "I like to think of it as a business. I can buy you whatever you'd like, I have a bunch of money from cards and cash. Anything you need I'm your girl, or if you have anything you want me to sell for you I can develiver the money to you."

"No thanks. I don't like jail. Plus James is helping me look for a job soon." Korinna declined.

Debbie shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself. You can get money much faster this way."

"You do know that you can go to jail for this right? That's theft, stealing credit cards that can be cancelled at any given time and what if someone catches you stealing these carriages one day?" Korinna tried to reason with her friend.

Debbie reassured, "I'm quick on my feet I haven't been caught."

"Yet."

"I have to support my baby and myself so I need to do what I have to do."

"I understand that but-"

"Then why are you judging me so hard right now?! You're supposed to be my best-friend, not stressing me out. I haven't judged you for the stupid shit you've done so do me a favor? Don't judge me. Also next time I won't bring you, I just thought it would be nice for us to hang out for old time's sake since you're away at _rehab_." Debbie bit as she pushed the expensive-looking stroller faster down the street.

Korinna did nothing but repeat her new methods that they taught her at Edge Heart Grove.

When the two returned back to the Gallagher household she rolled her eyes at the sight of Frank.

"Korinna Rokos, how's rehab treating ya? Do they give you pat and search every time you leave and come back for the day?" Frank Gallagher tried to get underneath the girl's skin.

Carl lifted his head from the couch to glare at his father, "Shut the hell up Frank, don't talk to her."

Frank just chuckled as he turned to pick with Debbie who silently showed her annoyance with her father before leaving the house with Frank and Liam right on her heels.

Korinna didn't say anything to her friend knowing that she was probably still pissed at her but she didn't care. Plopping down on the couch next to Carl, she noticed the boy shift and move away from her. Tilting her head she glanced at the television, "Why are we watching creepy Ted Cruz?"

"So I don't get a boner." Carl easily answered.

Korinna breathed out a laugh as she glanced at Carl's lap placing her elbow at the edge of the couch and resting her head on her hand, "How's your junk been treating you?"

"I never thought being circumcised would give me this much trouble." Carl took a chance to look at Korinna but regretted it, especially with the way she was looking on this evening.

Her dark hair tied half back, her black framed harry potter looking glasses that made her almond shaped eyes look more rounder than over and she was dressed in her favorite color: all black everything except for her trainers that had a little bit of white in them.

"That's why you shouldn't have gotten it done." Korinna casually said moving to rest her head against Carl's shoulder.

Carl scrunched up his nose as he got a whiff of her natural milk and honey scent. "You sound just like Lip and Ian. Fuck you, I did it for love."

Korinna pushed herself away from Carl and turned herself side-ways on the couch to give the short-haired boy a piece of her mind, "No, Carl. You didn't do _that_ , for love," She pointed in between his lap, "You did that for lust. Your entire relationship with that girl was based on lust believe it or not."

"How do you know that?" Carl retorted.

"Because every time you're with her you guys have sex. I mean sure it's cool or whatever to have that in a relationship but what else is there? How much do you know about each other? Your deepest darkest secrets, favorite color, movies, music, the way you carry yourself and what makes each other themselves? It's not that deep of a relationship because it's only based on physical contact and being in a real relationship shouldn't just be based on sex if you don't know the person _around_ that." Korinna said in all honestly, a mark appearing in between her brows which happens a lot when she doesn't agree with something.

Carl sighed, "You just don't get it, Ren. You don't get Dom and I."

Korinna glanced away from Carl before gripping his face so his dazzling rain-forest colored eyes could meet her black paint ones, "I don't want to _get_ whatever bullshit you have with Dom. I don't want to listen or hear about you going down on her ever again. I don't want you thinking that it's okay that you can have her in your bedroom and then cuddle with me hours later because I lied, I'm not okay with it. You need love and I'm trying to give that to you so just...just forget about Dom and I'll forgive you if you choose us."

Carl parted his lips as he stared into Korinna's eyes seeing that there was nothing but hope in her eyes and that thought alone made Carl want to fix everything right then and there. So maybe his relationship with Dominique was way different than his relationship with Korinna's but was it really wrong? Was it really wrong to be horny and find another girl that's willing to take care of his needs? He wasn't trying to be disrespectful to Korinna and it's not like he's never envisioned Korinna like that before because he may or may not have once or twice, but that's not what their relationship was about at all. That's what made their friendship work, they could talk about anything and everything and it could only make sense to them. Now hearts were involved and everything else was more sensitive.

"You gotta go."

"Huh?"

Carl chewed on his lip as he pulled Korinna's hands from his face, "Don't argue with me can you please just leave?"

"No Carl, what the fuck? I just poured my heart out to you and now you want me to leave?!" Korinna roared.

Carl peeked over at Korinna's angry face which was high-key a turn on and he couldn't imagine hairy balls on a face like that, ever.

Korinna glared at Carl who winced and struggled to get up from the couch, "I'd explain it to you if I wasn't too embarrassed."

"Woooow okay. Now you're embarrassed of me?!" Korinna Rokos' zen was nowhere to be found today, "Fine. Keep screwing Dom if she's what you really want, you made that perfectly clear."

Carl held onto his front area gazing over his shoulder as Korinna got up from the couch, "Nah wait that's not-"

"Fuck you Carl!" Korinna screamed slamming the front door behind her.

Carl let out a low breath as he felt his stitches popping for what felt like the thousandth time today, he gripped onto the wall for support as he reached for his cell phone knowing that the doc would have to come to him this time. As Carl lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling above him listening to the ringing on the phone he knew he'd have to keep his distance a bit from Korinna until he was completely healed. Angry Korinna made his length happy but not his heart, not at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup so in episode two Carl was the only source of entertainment for me. Ian's biphobia was too strong and problematic that episode, okay I get it Caleb was definitely wrong for cheating on him and acting like it was okay for the two of them to be in an open relationship without having some sort of agreement with Ian. THAT WAS WRONG! And if Caleb is BI then why didn't he say that from the beginning because he obviously feels like there's nothing wrong with what he's done? So it makes me think he's BI which Carl picked up on. Ian was rude saying that you have to be 100% something, I mean that's clearly the case for HIM but not for everyone. That part I didn't like. Don't have much else to say for anyone else's characters in that episode but it looks like Dom is going to cheat on Carl probably so we'll see how that goes.**

 **Carl got a hard on for Korinna HAHAHA ;P but she obviously took it the wrong way. I don't want to keep making Carl be the bad guy so we'll see what else is in store for my children huh? Thoughts on this chapter? Thoughts on the housemates at Edge Heart Grove's reactions to Korinna letting Carl's surgery out of the bag? Do you agree or not agree with their reactions? How do you guys like Cam? More drama along the way. Also there was major character development for Carl when those assholes tried to make fun of him for getting circumcised and he didn't punch them in the face. Also why did Dom have to open up her mouth to people at school about Carl doing that in the first place?! That's nobody's business but between the two of you? TF.**

 **The funniest part was Lip and Ian trying to fight the Raccoon that was hilarious and Frank is still being annoying as usual lmao. AND let's not forget that ALL OF A SUDDEN Carl is sixteen when last season he was fourteen, I know I'm bad at Math but these writers man smh. It still wouldn't make sense if they say oh he was fourteen at the beginning of last season but his birthday hadn't arrived yet for him to be fifteen plus it's only been a month that's passed so they also can't say he aged up again, like this shit is sims lol.**

 **Anyways...thanks for reading!**

 **-ALES**


	3. Crzy

**THREE**

* * *

 _"_ _The clever ways I try to change / Happen and pass leaving me the same / What you do works for a time /_ _Until you drop without a warning sign / If you keep going on like this /_ _I'll be one more thing for you to miss."_ **-Jimmy Eat World**

 **-x-**

 _"I thought that I was dreaming when you said you loved me / It started from nothing / Had no chance to prepare / I couldn't see you coming / It started from nothing / I could hate you now / It's quite alright to hate me now / When we both know that deep down / The feeling deep down is good /If I could see through walls I can see you're faking / If you could see my thoughts / You would see our faces / Safe in my rental like an armored truck back then / We didn't give a fuck back then."_ **-Frank Ocean**

 **-x-**

 _"Everything I do I do it with a passion / If I got to be a bitch I'mma be a bad one / Live for the challenge only makes me stronger / One more reason to turn up on 'em."_ **-Kehlani**

* * *

Thankfully Korinna managed to get a job thanks to James. This is the first time Korinna's ever worked and actually got paid for it. Working at Michael's wasn't hectic like her roommate's current jobs, it was smooth sailing majority of the time but she's only been working a couple of days so of course this was all subject to change. Korinna wandered the aisles and eyed the shelves making sure that none of the items were out of place since some people tended to be careless. After organizing the posters by color her ears picked up on the horrible elevator music that changed to "You'll Be in my Heart." Yes that famous song from the Tarzan soundtrack was currently playing throughout Michael's.

Korinna glanced around for any signs of the camera silently thanking the manager of the store for listening to her about changing the music when people shopped. Although this was an old song Korinna didn't know a single person that didn't like Phil Collins or Tarzan. Korinna hummed to the lyrics as she rocked her shoulders side to side while putting things on the shelves back into place. As the chorus picked up with Korinna reaching the end of the aisle she couldn't contain herself belting out the lyrics and wiggling her body, "'Cause you'll be in my heart! Yes, You'll be in my heart! From this day on, forever more! You'll be in my heart! No matter what they say! You'll be here in my heart, always!"

By this point Korinna was full on pounding on her chest to the lyrics, her full energy kicking in; that she almost wanted to pull off her uniform and run while singing the lyrics but she didn't go to that extreme. A figure was standing behind her, arms crossed a smile planted on their lips. They had tried to get the dark-haired seventeen year old's attention before but she was a little too preoccupied with her obsession with this song.

"Excuse me!" The person said a little louder causing Korinna to freeze in her spot, turning to face the woman behind her.

Korinna instantly straightened up, spitting her hair out of her mouth and fixing it back to it's original part in the middle then made her way over to the taller woman. "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can, actually. I'm looking for a straight cutter." The woman told, keeping her arms crossed as she stared down at Korinna.

Korinna nodded her head, "For soap making?"

"Yes." She smiled a bit.

Korinna waved her hand, "Okay that would be in the crafts and hobbies section if I remember correctly." Leading the way back through the aisles with the taller woman following after her.

"This your first time working here?" The woman questioned as Korinna led them to the end of the aisle then continued on through the middle of the store towards the other aisles across the center.

Korinna stopped in the middle of the new aisle immediately finding the soap bars and the fragrances that sat in tiny brown bottles, "Yeah. It's about time I start getting money for myself."

"I know what you mean, allowances don't cut it sometimes." The woman's slightly deep tone empathizes.

Korinna nodded her head letting the customer know that she had heard her, "I see the wavy cutter but not the straight." She wondered a bit further down the aisle but only managed to find more wavy cutters.

"Hold on I can ask the manager if we have any more in the back for you." Korinna suggested ready to turn on her heels, since she didn't receive a walkie-talkie just yet she would have to go to the back of the store and find her manager who chilled out in the back during this time.

The woman shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I'm not really here for the cutter's anyways."

Frowning Korinna turned around to face the woman who also stared at the bi-racial teen, as if she were looking right through her. Creepy. "Okay...is there anything else I can help you with?" Korinna kept her cool.

"Yeah you can," The woman informed stepping towards the girl, "You're Korinna right?"

Korinna glanced down at her name-tag, "Pretty sure."

"I can help you with your issues." The woman stated almost moving like a snake, slow-like. "If you can help me with mine."

Korinna kept her chin up not letting the woman before her know that she was slightly creeped out by her and demanded, "Who are you and what do you know?"

The woman easily picked up on the bass in the teenager's tone and stepped back a little bit holding her hands out, "Relax I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I think you know someone by the name of Nadia Avila?"

"So?" Korinna snapped while shrugging her shoulders, she still didn't like Nadia.

The woman waved her hands around as she talked, "Well she contacted me not too long ago and gave me some information. Pertaining to the Gimello's and the Rokos."

"Why the hell would she do that?" Korinna bit, her eyes turning into slits.

Smiling the woman let the secret out, " _Because_ I think I'm a Gimello."

Korinna scoffed, "Okay so you're cousins?"

"No like we're siblings. Nicky and Vito, they're my brothers."

Korinna frowned at that. Nicky and Vito had a sister? Since when?

"If that's true why the hell are you coming to _me_ with this?"

The woman continued to smile, "It seems like you're the little sister they've always had, plus you know them better than I do ya know? Nadia thought it would be best if I came to the source of who could get through the two with this important information."

Korinna stopped the woman right there, "Listen...we're not on the best terms with Nadia. She's a liar, she knows so much shit and continues to tell people at the last minute when it's already too late. Nicky and Vito have been through a lot okay? I don't know if you coming around would be the best thing during this time."

The woman crossed her arms, her colorful tattoos were a sight to see as they shined bright against her collarbones, chest, and down her arms, "Alright I get it. But we've all been through some shit in our lives, that's the point of living, to wake you up and see if you can handle it. You just said yourself that Nadia always leaves you guys the last to know about shit, so I'm here now. As an Italian and you as a half-Greek our cultures both know that family is important to us. I have a right to know my brothers and my Nona, my _real_ family. I could do it myself but I would rather get to know the girl that my family is so fond of...i could also be useful to you guys."

"Bribery." Korinna stated then sarcastically said, "Really? That's your ticket in?"

The woman fiddled with the cigarette that rested between her ear and skull, "I know how to get a target off your back. I know how to get rid of Herb and Epps. You're one of the most important things to Nicky, Vito, and Nona right? If you're considered family to them your family to me."

"How can I trust you?" Korinna softly said, staring at the floor as she unwillingly showed herself being a bit fragile.

The woman used her fingers to tip Korinna's chin up so their eyes could meet, "Don't trust me, always trust yourself before anybody else. Be certain in that _bella_. I can only tell you so much about myself but you'll never know me enough, after all I am a Gimello."

Korinna smiled at that, "You have a point."

Her brown eyes scanned over the taller woman in front of her. Korinna took this time to take in the woman's appearance, she was tall like her brothers although Vito was actually three inches taller than Nicky but the new Gimello sister had be around 5'8 or 5'9 like Nicky. She even stood like them, chin up and a slightly slouched over form, long dark brown hair like Nicky but shinned a dirty blonde at the ends of her hair like Vito, arched long brows, hollow eyes that were the prettiest shade of tropical waters, she had a small spectrum hoop piercing that fit nicely against her long straight nose. Korinna remembered the old photos she saw of Nicky and Vito's mother in the 70's and this woman that stood before her was a splitting image of the late Trisola Gimello. If Korinna really thought about it this girl looked as if she could be a true Gimello. But she couldn't get her hopes up and put her trust in a stranger, she learned that the hard way with Vito's old friends.

"What's your name?" Korinna suddenly asked, realizing that the woman knew some _things_ about her but Korinna hardly knew anything about her.

The woman winked, "Jovanna Balboni," She introduced herself holding out her hand for Korinna to shake.

Once they did Korinna pulled her phone out of her back pocket, "I get off in thirty minutes. You think you can wait around for me until then?"

"Sure." The woman shrugged, placing the cigarette in between her lips, "I'll wait for in the lobby downstairs. I think I'll go buy a bottle of wine as a house-warming gift to my brothers, no?"

Korinna smiled, "They'd like that. That would be a perfect ice-breaker actually."

"Right? Anybody that doesn't like wine are fools." Jovanna snapped her fingers before stalking off, "I'll let you get back to it, Korinna Rokos."

Even the way she moved and talked gave Korinna a few answers that she was certain of.

* * *

Korinna sent a group text to James and Viola about her whereabouts after her job, checking in like she were supposed to do. It was going on two-thirty as Jovanna pulled up to the Gimello's household, the woman waited for Korinna to climb off her motorcycle as Korinna surveyed the streets spotting Nicky's black 1968 Chevrolet Camaro sitting pretty in the sunlight.

"Nicky's home...not sure about Vito though." Korinna announced as Jovanna rested the helmets on the bike, "Do you really want to leave this bike out here?"

"You don't think I should?" Jovanna quizzed shoving her hands into her back jean pocket.

Korinna eyed the nice bike, "Things that look the least bit expensive get stolen or tires slashed or whatever you can think of it's most likely happened. Vito had his windows busted out of his car once just for someone to steal one of his lucky fedora's."

"Vito wears fedoras?" Jovanna smirked finishing the last of her cigarette.

Korinna grinned, "He thinks he's bruno mars, honestly. He knows every song by Bruno."

Jovanna tossed the cancer stick to the ground as she turned around to grab the bottle of wine, "Good to know," She began leading the way to the Gimello household, "If anyone steals from me they're gonna know exactly who they're fucking with. I can promise you that, so don't worry about it we don't want your pretty face getting wrinkles right?"

"Black don't crack." Korinna answered with a sigh as she dragged herself up the familiar narrow steps.

"Funny. My fiancée says the same thing." Jovanna chuckled waiting on the porch.

Korinna turned to face Jovanna, holding her finger to her lips as she brought her foot back kicking the door. She always did this piss off Nicky, especially when he was deep into something. Korinna kicked three more times before turning around to face the door while Jovanna laughed at her antics. The two patiently waited for Nicky whose heavy feet were thumping down the steps.

The door was forcefully pulled open, the door-knob flying into the coat rack that rested beside the bay-window. Nicky was panting a bit and shirtless with his jeans rested low on his hips which appeared unbuckled. His slightly hairy chest was drenched in sweat as he glared to his left where Korinna stood.

"Hi you're not busy are you?" Korinna said bluntly knowing full well that he was.

Nicky's hazel eyes narrowed, "Aren't you supposed to be at work kid?"

"I'm done for the day, so now I'm here."

"Were you working out or something?" Jovanna asked eyeing the sweat on Nicky's body then meeting his now bright eyes.

"Something like that." Korinna smirked as she sniffed the air dodging the hits Nicky tried to give her.

Nicky straightened himself up as he took in the appearance of the woman beside Korinna, "Who the fuck is this? Your boss or a new house patient?"

Korinna rolled her eyes and got straight to the point as she glanced at Jovanna who gave a closed-mouth smile, "Jovanna this is Nicky, Nicky meet Jovanna your sister. Is Vito home?" She tried to barge into the house but Nicky grabbed her shoulders and yanked her back to her original spot.

"Rewind. What did you just say to me?" Nick urged.

Korinna clasped her hands together staring the bearded man right in the eyes, "Since Nadia is apparently still _stalking_ us, she found Jovanna, somehow tracked her down from Rome and brought her here. You're also siblings. I'm not lying to you about this Nicky. Again is Vito here?"

"How do I know if this is legit?" Nicky pressed eyeing Jovanna up and down.

Jovanna waved a bottle in the air, "If you let me in I can tell you everything you need to know. I questioned it too, then I talked to my dad-well the guy who raised me not my biological father-"

"What's his name?" Nicky interrupted.

"Matteo Balboni." Jovanna immediately answered.

Nicky rubbed at his beard, " _Zii_ ( _ **Uncle**_ ) Matteo raised you?"

"Yeah you know him?"

Nicky nodded, "He and my dad were best-friends almost like family. They did a lot of business together, man, haven't seen uncle Matteo since was I sixteen at ma and papino's funereal."

Jovanna nodded, "He showed me photos of us together when we were real young. I wanted to know why Dino and Trisola Gimello gave me away but I understood."

"You have that photo with you?"

"I have everything you need to know." Jovanna stated.

Nicky looked at Korinna who meet his eyes. Nicky sighed as he held the door open allowing Jovanna to enter the house, he went to the edge of the stairs calling out to some girl who rushed downstairs undressed. She was not Diana that's for sure, Korinna figured that Nicky was going through women to cope through his pain of losing his son but that could only last for so long. Korinna stepped aside as the girl sucked her teeth at Nicky and cursed him out before exiting the house, just as Korinna were about to enter the home she heard a familiar deep voice call out to her.

"Ren!"

Korinna took a deep breath as she held her head back staring up at the sky. When she put her head down she felt Nicky by her, "Get the fuck off my property Gallagher! Or I put a bullet-"

"Nicky _stai_ _zitto!"_ Korinna butted in watching Nicky raise an eyebrow.

He pointed at Korinna then at Carl, "Keep him off my property or I'll stomp the fuck outta him. Hurry up and deal with your business so we can tend to what's happening in here. I'm gonna call Veet."

Korinna swallowed as she jogged down the steps meeting Carl, "What?!"

Carl licked his lips, "Look I know you're pissed at me for the other day-"

"Pissed is an understatement."

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that it's just my dick has a mind of it's own." Carl started watching as Korinna crossed her arms, her expression not changing whatsoever.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings especially when you fought so hard to keep what you felt for me a secret. I like that you're more open about what you feel and I do-want- _no need_ you to be around no matter what we become in the near future." Carl took a different approach watching as Korinna slowly started to show some emotion.

Korinna bit down on her lip staring at her feet before meeting Carl's eyes, "I don't know how much longer I can continue doing this. I said I would fight for us but it's tiring if it's only one-sided. We agreed that we wouldn't jump into anything just yet and you broke up with Dominique right in front of my face but what happens a month later? You're right back up under her because you can't control your shit. Do you really think that's fair to me? I bet you wouldn't like it if I started screwing around with one of the guys at Edge Heart Grove and then climb back into your bed at the end of the day would you?"

"No I wouldn't like it but I'd deal with it if it made you happy since we're not committed to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend." Carl voiced, a slight frown appearing on his face.

"So you'd let me go just like that? Just so you can get your new programmed dick wet by a girl that doesn't even care about you as much as you care about her." Korinna summarized.

Carl explained, "Dom loves me. She does, if she didn't she wouldn't agree to be friends with benefits." Said as if he was so sure of himself.

"But do you love me?" Korinna tested.

Love wasn't something that you could just throw around, Korinna hoped that Carl knew that. Korinna knew that Carl didn't really love Dominique, how could he? He loved what she could do for him and so did that girl. She used him for sex and Carl was confused by it and Korinna hoped that Carl would figure that out soon.

"Of course I do." Carl admitted making Korinna let out a long exhale, "That's why I'm here right now trying to make things good between us. I know you hate me right now for what I'm doing but I know it won't last for much longer."

"What makes you think that, especially now that you're still diving into that swamp?" Korinna quipped, causing a small laugh to escape from Carl's plump lips.

"Did you just refer to Dom's vagina as a swamp?" Carl pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop the smile that was appearing on his face.

Korinna had a small smile playing on her own, "Damn straight. Wake up killa, she's not right for you."

"Yeah...I think I'm starting to get that. Dom's got gonorrhea, her dad went fucking ape shit on me but I tested negative. Lip and Ian told me that she had to have gotten it from someone else, meaning that she's seeing other people besides me." Carl revealed, a wave of sadness touching his eyes a bit.

Korinna couldn't give him the sympathy that he wanted instead she went off in whole different language, "Écho gamiméno sas eípa óti skýla den ítan kalí, allá den boreíte synéchise na kollísei to poulí sou mésa tis kai na doúme ti synévi! Eísai éna tétoio ilíthio, ilíthio agóri!" She slapped Carl upside the head as she said this then continued on,"An ísoun fílos mou poté den tha exapatísei gia sas aitía den axízoun aftó! O óti skýla eínai gonna get it párei ótan ti vlépo. Empistosýni! She's gotta die!" ( ** _I fucking told you that bitch was no good but noooo you continued sticking your dick in her and look what happened! You're such a stupid, stupid boy! If you were my boyfriend I would never cheat on you cause you don't deserve that! Oh that bitch is gonna get it when I see her. Trust!_** _)_

Carl watched as Korinna closed her eyes and began to sit on the side-walk crossing her legs, and placed the palms of her hands together as she raised them above her head taking long inhales as she stretched. Carl was a little afraid to question what his best-friend of many years were doing but figured out that this was something they taught her down at rehab. After doing this five-times she opened her eyes as the wind began to blow her hair back. Carl made his way to stand in front of Korinna blocking the sunset.

"Now that was hot. You got to teach me sometime." Carl told his eyes searching Korinna's.

Korinna breathed out a small laugh as she continued sitting on the curb, "What are you going to do about that bitch?"

"I was just heading on my way to her house now. I'm going to confront her then call it quits for real this time." Carl decided spotting Vito Gimello rushing down the street, his arms filled with grocery bags.

Korinna nodded her head, "Good for you."

Carl crouched down to meet Korinna's eyes, "Then we're seriously going to figure out what we're gonna do about you and me."

"Good." Korinna kept her eyes on Carl's, watching how they shined as they trailed from her lips to her eyes and back again.

Taking a deep breath Carl pointed in the direction, "Well go!"

Carl dropped his head which Korinna ran her fingers through quickly before placing them back to her side. Carl lifted his head after awhile and stepped back, "I'll see you soon Olivia."

"Bye Francis!" Korinna yelled waving her middle finger at the boy as she turned to meet Vito who waited for her at the end of the steps.

Vito turned his eyes back to Korinna after watching the Gallagher boy skate down the streets, "Hey sweetheart. You tellin' me that Nicky and I got a sister by blood?"

Korinna let out a breath knowing that it would a long night.

* * *

The evening went on quickly. Korinna thought she had spent hours at the Gimello's gaining information about Jovanna and her family and history between the Balboni's and Gimello's. It felt like a true history lesson. In short the evidence was pretty much there thanks to Nadia giving all the information and Jovanna going to her own sources for the information. Matteo and his wife Adelina had been trying to children for the longest but soon found out that Adelina had ovarian cancer and wouldn't be having kids any time soon. Dino Gimello, Nicky and Vito's father was best-friends with the man that raised Jovanna and often did business together. Whenever there was an issue with one the other would be right there to support them through whatever. Trisola and Adelina got along well too they also did everything together, meaning planning events and holding house gatherings together back in Italy. When Matteo got charged, Trisola and Dino agreed to move Adelina into their home until Matteo served his eight-year sentence. When Matteo was released after serving five years Dino and Trisola's gift to them was a child, that child being Jovanna. Both families knew they were into deep shit and that it was only a matter of time until things went south.

Dino and Trisola were both labeled as the godparents to Jovanna if anything were to happen Matteo and Adelina. Two months before the murder of Trisola and Dino, Adelina's cancer came back and she died on Christmas Eve knowing that she would be dead before she could ever face the wrath of the Gimello's. Adelina envied the Gimello's knowing of their "perfect" marriage since she lived in a household with them for five-years. She had taken a trip to Greece with little Jovanna meeting a ruthless family named Xanthopoulos where she spread lies over the Gimello name. At this point The Xanthopoulos were out for blood and paid Adelina for her honesty, getting another family involved which fell under the name Rokos. However Matteo Balboni had an alliance with a German family with the surname Luh. Matteo immediately had knew what his wife had done and knew that she was trying to leave him and take their daughter with her. Matteo hadn't been the best husband cheating on his wife and had periods of abusiveness towards her when he drank too much. When Adelina had returned she had quickly fallen ill, the doctors informing that she should have never left the country but she died knowing that she had left hell behind her all because she was jealous and wanted her husband to suffer.

That's where the war started and ended with the starter of this whole mess, Adelina dead, jovanna without a mother, leaving two young boys without their parents leaving them to be raised by Dino's mother, and a hate left for a life-time. Jovanna had said that the Balboni's had squashed the beef with the Xanthopoulos and the Rokos years ago but the Luh's had it out for the Gimello's and Rokos still. Korinna's head was spinning with the new information and how Jovanna said that Dimitri had been approached by the Luh's and did some work for them just to squash the hate but they targeted his son, Dacey. The Luh's liked to instigate and things would never end unless they ended up dead which is why they had trapped Dacey and since Dimitri didn't want to be trapped as well he left his son to handle everything all on his own.

Again Dimitri was the shittiest father on the planet.

Korinna couldn't deal with all of this tonight, she didn't want to. Things were going just fine until Nadia had to dump more issues on them. Korinna could never see herself hating the Gimello's, they were good together a true family. Things were going well, they truly were. Korinna had been clean from the filth she had been surrounded by, her head was on straight, and she almost had Carl. He admitted to her that he did love her and that was all she wanted. Today was going fine but why did it feel like everything was slowly spiraling out of control?

Korinna had to leave. She didn't want to hear anymore of this information and Vito and Nicky easily picked up on it. Jovanna offered to take Korinna back to Edge Heart Grove but she declined calling Enzo to see if he could come and get her which he did. Jovanna offered apologizes but Nicky brushed it off saying that it would be out in the open some day. Korinna couldn't leave fast enough, hopping into Enzo's car not saying a single word.

When they got back to the deserted side of Chicago Enzo caught up to Korinna, "Hey you sure you're okay? You didn't sound like it on the phone and if there's something you need to let out go ahead I'm here."

Korinna finally let out a breath as the two stood below the porch. She felt like she was holding that in for the longest as her lungs reached out for more oxygen but it didn't seem like she could get it fast enough. Enzo immediately made his way over to Korinna as her vision started to appear in black spots. Enzo latched onto her wrist as she almost fell backwards, slowly lowering her to the ground as she struggled to breathe.

"Is this an panic or asthma attack?" Enzo questioned himself eyeing Korinna's breaths that didn't sound like wheezing.

Once Enzo figured it out he snapped his fingers twice instead of his usual three times the charm method as he knew how to calm Korinna down, "Want to know what happened to me today? So you know I put a down-payment down on a tiny house James and Janice helped me find right?"

Korinna nodded her head still squeezing onto Enzo's arms.

"So I went back to check on the house during my lunch break and my ex-girl was in there just chilling naked and everything for me. Now I don't complain when it comes down to surprises but that was a fuckin' nightmare I tell you. I'm definitely going to have to get a restraining order on her but that wasn't the funniest part of my day. So I'm seriously thinking about getting into model okay, look at me a handsome guy like me deserves to have their face plastered all over billboards; but anyways so I had this shoot after work. This photographer lady she's nice and everything but she's got this evil poodle named Priscilla and while i'm posing her dog literally walks over to me just to piss right over my toes and walks away like nothing happened. I've never been so disrespected in my life! I don't vibe with golden showers and I was ready to tell that dog a thing or two about herself. But since I don't like to hurt any dog's feelings I decided not to because maybe Priscilla was just having a bad day and I didn't want to make it worse for her." Enzo spoke so many words in under three minutes but it seemed to get Korinna back to normal breathing as she were laughing.

Korinna grabbed Enzo's cheeks pressing two kisses to each side before embracing him, "We need more more people like you in the world, my friend."

Enzo smiled as he rubbed Korinna's back, "I really appreciate that. You okay now, you want me to get you some water?

"If you don't mind?" Korinna pulled back to stare into Enzo's colorful eyes.

Enzo squeezed the tip of Korinna's nose, "Anything for you mi amigo. Don't you go anywhere." The taller tan-skinned man said as he jumped to his feet and rushed to the porch just as Cam were coming out.

Korinna felt the exhaustion kicking in as Cam hurriedly moved over to her side, "What the hell?"

"Don't start with me Cameron." Korinna bit, waving the boy away.

Cam yanked Korinna to her feet causing the girl to yelp a little bit as he held her close to her frame, "You think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what, Cam? You're hurting me." Korinna could feel her blood-flow in her wrist coming to a stop.

Cam let out a humorless laugh, "I knew you did something with my morphine. You're the only person that knows where I hide my stash."

Korinna sighed, "I flushed them down the toilet because I almost had the impulse to try it again."

Cam loosened his grip of Korinna's arms, "See I knew you'd be just like me. Once is not enough."

"The first time you didn't even ask me you just did it!" Korinna hissed.

"You liked it because if you didn't then you wouldn't have kissed me that night."

"I didn't know what I was doing."

"Yeah right. Look at you, you probably want to kiss me again, don't you?"

Korinna took this time to lift her right arm up quickly knocking her elbow into Cam's jaw making him stumble back and let go of her wrist. Korinna took a deep breath as Cam called out to her, "You bitch! You know how much money you owe me now?"

As Cam started to charge over, Korinna ran towards him and took her knee right into his groin causing Cam to yell out and and drop to his knees. Korinna walked over to Cam and gripped his dark wavy hair, she stared into his eyes, "I said it before and I'll say it one last time and this time I'm sure you're listening. I don't want your drugs and I don't need your manipulative ways to persuade me into thinking that doing drugs is what's going to make me feel better. I don't owe you shit, stay away from me you pathetic excuse of a human being."

With that said Korinna turned to see Monte sitting in a rocking chair watching the entire thing with a smirk on her face. Korinna said nothing to the girl meeting Enzo at the door who held out a red-cup filled with water and fruit, tipping her head back she swallowed all of the water and the chewed on the raspberries. After that she let out a burp and handed the cup back to Enzo and went up the steps to her room.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll stop this here. I was going to write another scene but decided against it. So I was right with my assumptions Dom cheated on Carl and has the nerve to get mad at him for an STD that she got from someone else?! Well bye bye cause now Carl bout to slide into Korinna's DM's ;) Anyways so much has happened in this chapter, we're finding out who Jovanna is who just dropped this HUGE bomb on Korinna and the Gimello brothers. Thoughts? I know it was a lot to take in and might seem confusing at the moment but I'll try and clear it up for you guys now. Jovanna is Nicky and Vito's biological sister. Trisola who happens to be Nicky and Vito's mother had a best friend named Adelina who couldn't have kids because she had cancer and decided to be a real ass friend and hand over her offspring to her and Matteo Balboni (who was best-friends to Dino and were in the Mafia together.) for those two to raise.**

 **Nadia did her little hacking business and located Jovanna who was in Rome and flew her to Chicago to meet the Gimello's and Korinna. Jovanna says the Luh's had beef with the Rokos' family for generations because Adelina started some drama that wasn't even true. I didn't say this in the chapter but Adelina's maternal family did the same thing thus the drama lasted for generations. Since the Xanthopoulos wanted to handle their business with the Gimello's they had their alliance: the Rokos family to back them up. Since the Gimello name and Balboni's were tight as a family, the Balboni's brought their alliance in with a German family with the name Luh. Which brings us to Herb and Epps Luh who have it out for the Rokos but more of that history lesson is coming.**

 **How do you feel about Jovanna do you think she's legit or will she be like her lying ass mother? What about Cam's character now that we kinda see who he is? Carl somewhat admitted that he loves Korinna are you freaking out because I am, although Korinna didn't let it really settle into her noggin just yet. I'm ready to see what happens for Carl and Dom since they didn't show the entire scene with Dom's father barging into the frat house - I WISH THEY DID. Can't wait for the new episode on Sunday along with the walking dead.**

 **Thoughts now on this new drama?**

 **P.S. - CAST REMINDER -**

 **Korinna Rokos - Played by Isha Huston via instagram**

 **Nicky Gimello - Played by Shia Labeouf (If you type in photoshoot 2015 black and white photos should pop up and that's era I'm picturing Nicky in at the moment.)**

 **Vito Gimello - Played by Hayden Christensen (During the takers movie era)**

 **Nona Gimello - Played by Susan Suranden**

 **Enzo - Played by Jessey Stevens**

 **Cam - Played by himself - Cameron Boyce (It's so hard seeing him play the bad guy :(]**

 **Dove - Played by herself - Dove Cameron**

 **Monte - Played by Lourdes Leon (Specifically during the Stella McCartney Advert)**

 **Janice - Played by Joey King**

 **Viola - Played by Viola Davis (She has the attitude of Annalise Keating OFC)**

 **James - Played by Jesse Williams**

 **Jovanna Balboni / Gimello - Played by yayasleeps via instagram**

 **Trisola Gimello - Played by Cher in the 70's (I googled photos of Cher in the 70's and Yayasleeps kinda favors her so that's why I included this here)**

 **-ALES**


	4. You don't get me High Anymore

**FOUR**

* * *

 _"Tell me that it wasn't my fault / And that I was enough for you."_ **-ARMORS**

 **-X-**

 _"So I fear, but I don't know what it is / So I want, but I pretend I don't need / So is the pain of the stop of a lover's kiss / I throw my pages all away like shaking wrists."_ **-THE GROWLERS**

 **-X-**

 _"Walk me with me to the end / Stare with me into the abyss / Do you feel like letting go? / I wonder how far down it is."_ **-PHANTOGRAM**

* * *

"We are gathered here on this solemn night-"

"It's _four am_ ," Cam interrupted as he fought to keep his eyes open but received a whack from Dove that made him shut up and stand up straight.

Enzo dipped his head at Dove, "Thank you for that Dove. Now as I were saying, we are gathered here on this solemn night to celebrate the life that we tragically lost."

Enzo stepped towards a red-faced Korinna, draping his bicep across her shoulders, "Our friend Korinna here has lost the love of her life tonight."

"Wait...Carl died?" Monte bluntly asked around the cigarette that sat in between her lips.

Korinna glared at Monte leaving Cam to glance over his shoulder at Monte filling the nineteen year old in, "No. She's mourning over Glenn Rhee. You know, Steven Yeun? The Korean guy that plays Glenn Rhee on the walking dead?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Monte rasped as she moved to stand on the porch, "You woke us up to have a memorial for some _character_ on tv?!"

Dove shushed her friend as she rubbed her eyes with her knuckle underneath her glasses, "You clearly don't understand what's been lost here. Glenn Rhee deserved better."

Monte gave a humorless smirk as she began to lit her cigarette, "Alright you guys have officially lost it here. Crying over a _fictional_ character, give me a damn break."

Enzo directed his attention to the pastel haired girl, "Listen we're trying to comfort our friend here for losing her husband and if you're in your feelings about their relationship then I suggest you go back to bed. We don't need anymore negativity right now."

"Oh I'll be quiet. I'm just gonna break into the office, get my phone, record this and put this on my YouTube channel. Please continue." Monte scoffed as she held her cancer stick in between her fingers, waving her hands about as she quietly entered the home.

Korinna swallowed the lump in her throat as she took a deep breath, "Thank you guys for being here with me tonight. I know it's a lot to ask but I really do appreciate every one of you, even you Cam."

Cam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Janice moved to hook her arm with Korinna's shooting her a smile, which the dark-haired teen returned.

Korinna looked up at the sky as if she were asking for strength from something above before turning to the faces around her, "We're not just celebrating someone, we are celebrating one of the most kindest souls in the fictional universe. I lost the one guy that I knew would never fail me in life. Glenn Rhee was everything a man should be, honest, loving, loyal, strong, and the most selfless person in the Apocalypse world. He was going to be a father, not to my child but - we agreed that it would be okay to see other people until the universe brought us together but - he deserved to see his future! He deserved to have a happy ending with Maggie or me or to at least raise his freaking child! Those writers didn't have to do my husband like that, it was tragic and disrespectful honestly. It should have been Daryl, it was his fault in the first place, and I don't want to hear shit about 'Glenn was supposed to die. He died in the comics!' Well Daryl doesn't exist in the comics so why is this asswipe still here?! Yes I am bitter and will forever be bitter because I truly liked Daryl but now I can't relate. And Abraham, oh my favorite bad ass one-liner ginger teddy bear you didn't deserve that either! I lost two family members yesterday night and although I am deeply heartbroken I want to celebrate not just Glenn but also my dad, Abraham."

Dove sniffled as she wiped the tears that dotted her waterline leaving Enzo to wrap a supportive arm around her waist.

"Nobody told me Abraham died too?!" Cam yelled.

"Yes Cameron. He was the first to go but he went out with a bang like I knew my dad would." Korinna informed as Cam pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

With a shaky breath Korinna held a red toy sports car up in the air while Janice stepped forward holding a pair of neatly folded cargo pants in the palms of her hands, "In other life, Glenn, we would be soulmates so tonight I celebrate you and everything that you've done. If you somehow meet my brothers Uriah and lil Jesse up there, tell them I said to be kind to you since you are my husband after all."

Korinna placed the red car onto the soil stepping back as Janice placed a kiss on the cargo pants placing them directly next to the red car. Dove moved forward to place baby's breath on top of the two items, letting out a dramatic cry flying into Janice's form who silently patted her head. Enzo stepped forward holding up a lighter, "Glenn and Abraham there will never be two impressive characters like you two ever in the walking dead. You will be missed."

As Enzo began to lean down to place the lighter to the items Cam interrupted, "Are those my pants?!"

Enzo smirked at Cam over his shoulder placing the lighter on the pants first before the fire began to spread to the toy car.

"You bastard." Cam muttered.

Enzo clapped his shoulder, "We're in mourning Cameron."

"Fuck you, honestly." Cam replied with narrowed eyes.

Enzo laughed as he walked back to the porch just as Monte were coming out, he picked up a box from the small table that sat near the rocking chairs. He held the box up high in the air, "We will eat away our sadness with pizza just like the true pizza king would want us to do but first - we must put on our orange mustaches."

"It's definitely going to clash with my PJ's but ah what the hell, it's for family." Dove smiled as Janice was the first to move.

Janice took the orange mustache from Enzo's hand, kissed the stache and stuck it underneath her nose. Enzo flipped open the pizza box revealing the slices of pizza to Janice who picked one up and moved to sit on the porch steps. Dove led a teary-eyed Korinna up to the porch, Dove carefully placing the stache onto her bronze skin and left Korinna to grab her own slice of pizza.

"I'll keep living for you Pizza king, bless up!" Korinna screamed earning a round of applause as she stepped down to sit next to Janice. One by one everyone repeated the same actions while Monte recorded it all for her YouTube Channel.

The group soon sat in silence on this early morning just enjoying each other's company without any drama for once. However Monte who stood munching on her slice as she scrolled through her phone and voiced, "Guys they're shutting down vine."

Dove let out a gasp as she glanced at the group beside her. Janice and Korinna both shared a glance while Enzo had dropped his half-eaten slice and Cam swallowed the rest of his slice, "What?" His eyes twitching a little.

Monte nodded her head as she showed her phone to the group, "Yup. They've never recovered since Instagram started adding videos."

Cam licked his fingers as he glanced at the group beside him and shook his head getting to his feet, "Nope. I'm going to bed, I've had enough of this bullshit tonight."

By saying that everyone all waited for each others reactions and nodded their heads and complied.

"Yeah he's right." Enzo started picking up the half-eaten pizza slice that had fallen from his hands.

Dove raised her hands in the air as she stretched, "Mmm. This was fun. I'm sorry for your lost Korinna and Janice. Goodnight everyone."

Korinna and Janice also got their feet then turned to follow Enzo into the house.

Monte shook her head in disbelief as she turned off her phone and glimpsed at the flash behind her. Frowning she walked down the cobble pathway, placing her hands on the iron fence and peered both sides of the driveway to see two men crouched down while one was holding a camera.

"Okay...what the fuck?" Monte held her hands out.

The slicked back haired one stood up first, "Don't scream."

"Touch me and I will."

He made his way over to the gate to stand before Monte while the one holding the camera strolled over with a permanent smirk on his lips. Monte didn't budge as she stared both men in eye, getting a good look at what they both looked like just in case she needed to know way down the line. The first man that stood before her had slicked back chocolate brown hair, looked as if he were in his mid-forties, a thick beard, deep-set blue-green eyes, peach skin, and his tough exterior looked as if he killed for a living. The one that stood beside him was a bit smaller compared to the man beside him, he stood with arrogance, tan skin, striking green eyes, facial hair, pinched nose, tasseled dark hair.

Mr. slicked back offered a smile while Monte didn't return as he held out his hand, "I'm Epps Luh and this is my brother Herb Luh. I believe you and I share a common interest."

"So you hide in people's bushes and stalk them just to tell them you have a common interest?" Monte bit.

The man with the camera laughed as he scratched at his upper lip.

Epps shifted on his feet as he nodded his head at the house behind him, "If you want out of this place I can help you."

"I'm listening..." Monte tilted her ear towards the men.

Herb finally spoke with a hint of an accent, "How much do you know about Korinna Rokos?"

"I know that she's a bitch." Monte easily answered.

Herb bounced on his feet, "Oooh I sense some tension there?"

Monte shrugged her shoulders, "What does she have to do with you guys getting me out of here?"

"Everything." Epps answered.

Herb handed the camera to Epps, "Listen carefully..."

And for once that's actually what Monte did.

* * *

Korinna sat on the floor in her room at Edge Heart Grove with a laptop resting on her bed and a dollhouse in front of her. She was currently using a small paintbrush to paint the outside of farm house model a deep red, behind her back on the beds Janice lay on her stomach typing away on the other laptop while blasting Jay Park's "Aquaman". Korinna had learned a lot about her roommate here at Edge Heart Grove and come to think of it Janice probably learned a lot about Korinna as well. After all this experience was to learn from others and within to better yourself.

Three things Korinna knew about Janice: 1) She was in love K-POP and wanted to move to South Korea someday. 2) She has Nyctophobia so Korinna would barricade the closet doors with hampers and purchased the brightest Christmas lights she could find at her job above Janice's bed along with neon signs that rested on the wall next to Janice's bed. Their room wasn't completely dark which took some time for Korinna to get used to. 3) Janice was a selective mute and used some sign-language to communicate with James and Korinna. Korinna thinks if the two of them met outside of Edge Heart Grove that the two of them would still be friends. There was something about the pair that just worked maybe it was their inner issues or maybe it were something else.

"Gee if you spent as much time on your homework as you do on your dollhouses I'm sure you'd have all A's on your homework assignments." The voice of Mrs. Davis entered the room, causing Janice to fumble around with her laptop to stop the explicit lyrics echoing throughout the room.

" _And before I go put it in, I'll go underwater_

 _Girl just like a fish_

 _And the way I stay down there_

 _You gon' think I'm aquaman-"_

Korinna glanced over at Mrs. Davis who leaned against the doorway eyeing the two teens. Korinna smiled at he woman, "At least I'm not getting D's like when I physically attended school. I haven't had D's since last year, even in Greece I managed to not get D's so..."

Viola chuckled, "Uh huh. Aren't you supposed to be studying for those exams early next week?"

"Which I will but I've been doing math for almost two hours...I deserve a break." Korinna shrugged as she shuffled around to get a good look at the model.

Viola stepped into the room pointing at Janice's laptop, "And you. That essay is not gonna write it's self. You can finish listening to that fuckboi after that three page paper is done. Do I have to block sites on the laptop or...?"

Janice shook her head no as she sat up straight on the bed and shuffled back against her wall, pulling her laptop onto her lap and began typing at rapid speed making Viola nod her head in approval.

Viola walked back over to Korinna who had her eyes in slits trying to figure out why the outside of the house looked so weird to her.

"Paint the shutters that surround the windows white and choose another color for the doors. That'll give the house just enough pop, trust me." Viola suggested as she continued walking out the room then popped her head back into the room, "I want some studying done this week Miss. Rokos. I don't care how you do it but I want it done, understand?"

"Sure. Yeah." Korinna answered trying to vision different colors on the living room door that lead to the outside of the house.

Korinna and Janice both listened to Viola's heavy footsteps that went down the steps. The two girls both meet each other's eyes before letting out a round of laughs.

"Who knew that Viola knew the word fuckboi?" Korinna questioned in between laughs now leaning back on her hands.

Korinna watched as Janice signed, " _I'm not surprised. Viola is a brilliant woman. Plus she has a seventeen year old daughter and a eighteen year old godson that she raises. They visit once and awhile."_

Korinna hummed at the thought and returned back to her house allowing Janice to start her paper. Korinna opened up the house sighing at all the work that still needed to be done to the inside of the house.

"Jan I need you to put some type of music back on or I can't focus." Korinna admitted while Janice nodded, clicking a few things on her laptop the room filling with Jay Park's sweet voice making Korinna nod her head to the beat.

The two spent another two hours in their room until a knock on the door caused Janice to lift her head first at the sound. Cam stood at the door with a black brimmed hat turned backwards and dressed in denim, "Can I come in?"

"No. We don't invite vampires into our section." Korinna mumbled, her cheek resting against the back of her hand as she scrolled up and down on the screen in front of her.

"Haha," Cam replied dryly as he made his way into the room anyway eyeing the girls room, "You guys' room is way different from Dove and Monte's."

"Newsflash not all girls like the same shit." Korinna said still not moving to look at Cam.

Cam's eyes widen at that, "I obviously never said that."

"But you implied it."

Cam plopped down on Korinna's bed making the furniture dip at the weight, "Why do you like to start fights with me all the time? I'm trying to be a man here and make a peace offering but I seriously think you like pissing me off."

Korinna flipped herself over and sat up straight to meet Cam face to face, "I don't care about you being pissed. However I will take the peace offering."

Cam eyed Korinna who held her hand out wiggling her fingers for the object he were going to give her. Cam peeped over at Janice who lifted up a brow, her bright blues watching him like a hawk. "Alright you asked for it." Cam exclaimed yanking Korinna's wrist and pulling her form against his.

"Cameron what the hell?" Korinna muffled into his white beater, her cheek feeling some abs as well.

Cameron rested his head against Korinna's as he squeezed her shoulders, mushing her further into his torso, "This is my peace offering a nice long hug because I don't think you've gotten many in your life before."

"What? Why couldn't you bring me a doughnut or something? I don't need any hugs." She tensed trying to pull away from him.

Cam shook his head, "Everyone needs a hug. Friends hug each other."

"We're not friends." Korinna denied.

Cam rubbed began rubbing her shoulders, "Ouch. Then what are we?" He whispered.

Korinna felt her eyes going wide at this weird feeling and looked at Janice for help.

Janice cleared her throat as she slammed her laptop shut gaining Cam's attention as the freckled face boy lifted his head. She spoke with her facial expressions before grabbing her white board and wrote in green expo marker: _Y R U IN HERE?_

Cam let go of Korinna who pulled herself away from the boy with a glare.

"Right," He smiled at the two, "Today's the finale day of Enzo's move-out day. We're all driving down to see his house to say our farewells."

Janice pouted at that as she got to her feet slipping her shoes on.

"Are Viola and James going to be there?"

Cam watched Korinna as she logged off her laptop and straighten out her sade graphic t-shirt as she stood beside him. Korinna lifted her head and ran her fingers over the three braids and bun she had at the front of her hair. "James is out of town and won't be back for another day or two and Viola says she might be around later. So it'll just be us cool kids."

"Great." Korinna huffed, "I have to stay in your presence longer."

"You love my presence." Cam argued leaning his head towards Korinna as she rolled her eyes moving pass the boy towards her closet.

While Korinna searched through her closet for something Janice sent a punch directly to Cam's bicep making the boy visibly wince. Cam rubbed at his arm and glared down at the icy blue eyed teen, "What was that for?" He hissed.

Janice frowned as she pointed her finger in his face making Cam step forward to bit the finger but she shoved him back then took the sleeve of her hoodie and started whacking him with it. Cam took the abuse until Janice was panting out of breath, Cam took this time to peek down at the brown haired girl as she pointed in Korinna's direction then waved her finger in his face again.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just trying to be a good housemate here Janice, you know I don't have a evil bone in my body." Cam turned on his charm while Janice scoffed and crossed her arms.

Cam tilted his head as he rested his hands on Janice's shoulders, "I know you made a promise to Korinna's mother but I bet she doesn't know that right?"

Janice turned her eyes into slits.

"Right I thought so. I wonder how Korinna would feel if she found out your relationship with each other is fake...I bet she wouldn't like that, especially with all the shit that girl's been through." Cam smiled as he said this, peering back over at Korinna who stood on her tippy toes to reach for something on the top shelf.

Cam turned her attention back to Janice as he reached out to pinch Janice's chin, "Now there's no need to be jealous baby there's enough of me to go around."

Janice growled at him causing Cam to raise his hands up in surrender, "Chill. My intentions aren't to hurt her, I think I've proven that I'm a much different guy then when you first met me right?"

Janice used her middle fingers to wipe away her non-existent tears as a reply to Cam making him aware that she was not believing any of his bullshit. Janice was the first to turn to Korinna who called out to the two now holding a much smaller model dollhouse underneath her arm, "Let's go."

Janice waited for Korinna to step out of the room first before meeting Cam's eyes one last time the two making a silent agreement with each other then proceeded to meet up with the rest downstairs.

* * *

Korinna seemed to be the only one that took the time to pay attention to every single detail in Enzo's tiny home. She's only ever seen tiny homes on HGTV's Tiny House Hunters but to actually be inside of one was something different. Enzo managed to purchase one of the "bigger" tiny house that had 200 sq. ft. and he even had a porch and a roof for hot days in Chicago. Korinna loved Enzo's new home, it was perfect for him and he generally seemed happy that he didn't have to go back to living with his dad since things were still on thin ice. Korinna handed over her house gift which was a dollhouse model she made for Enzo which he loved and made sure to put on his living room coffee table he found at a tag sale.

"So whenever you guys want to get out of the house and have nothing to do feel free to stop by. Consider this the hang out spot for us sinners." Enzo offered to each and everyone as he lay on the second "living area" which was the second loft in the place. Korinna and Janice sat with Enzo while Dove was on snapchat showing her followers (from tumblr as well) Enzo's place.

Monte and Cam sat next to each other on the couch watching some action film. The group had been over Enzo's new place for at least an hour with James checking in during that time. Korinna felt her phone buzz underneath her and low-key felt her heart doing skips seeing Carl's name appear on her screen.

 **from: FRANCIS**

lnch at patsy's? my shft d0esnt strt 4 another hr or 2?

 **to: FRANCIS**

r u paying ?

 **from: FRANCIS**

wht do i 6et in return ? ;P

 **to: FRANCIS**

u can kindly catch these hands :)

 **from: FRANCIS**

bby6rl u can kindly catch these lips ;)

Korinna snorted at that and as she were getting ready to text back Enzo plucked her phone right out her hands. Korinna's face held annoyance as Enzo began reading the messages easily blocking Korinna's attempts to get her phone back.

"I can believe my baby Korinna is growing up on me. A lunch date with the boy of her dreams." Enzo held his hand to his heart dramatically as he handed the phone over to Janice who silently, "AW'ED" at the messages.

Korinna snatched her phone back, "Never said all that."

"What's happening?" Dove sang as she started climbing the stairs towards the three.

Korinna quickly texted Carl back where they should meet and shoved her phone back into her jean shorts, "Does anybody understand privacy?"

"No." Almost everyone in the home instantly replied.

Korinna clapped her hands together, "Great. I'm out of here, text me if you guys decide to leave."

"Okay...have fun!" Enzo winked causing Korinna to gag as she excused herself from Dove's curious eyes.

Once Korinna got down the steps and headed towards the door she could hear Dove's giggles meaning that Enzo probably filled her in on what's happening.

"Go get your man, girl!" Dove screamed while Enzo whooped and Janice grinned.

Korinna shook her head slamming the door behind her but couldn't help but to have a smile of her own planted on her lips.

 **-X-**

The mixed teen didn't know why she agreed to meet Carl at Dominique Winslow's house. It was only destined to go south especially since Korinna was unsure of how she would react if she would see the girl again. Korinna hadn't seen the girl since she found out that her and Carl were still messing around. As Korinna approached the house she spotted Dominique standing in her small garden on her phone laughing about something but that all came to a stop once she spotted Korinna.

"Hold on, Tasha. What the hell are you doing here?" Dominique questioned in full bitch mode.

Korinna pulled open the gate and made her way through the pathway towards the steps but she felt Dominique yank on her shoulder and pull her to face her, "Excuse me but did you not hear me?"

"No I heard you. I just don't have time to socialize with stupid people." Korinna said with a fake smile and went to turn again but Dominique yanked her back again.

Korinna shoved her hand from her shoulder, "Okay you have one more time to touch me."

"Or what? What exactly do you think you're going to do? My father is a police officer." Dominique threatened a smile of her own on her lips.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Korinna seriously asked watching as Dominique frowned at her reply, "You think you can get away with shit because your daddy is the law. Congratulations! But that's not always gonna save you from getting your ass beat."

Dominique held her mouth open as she pulled her phone back to ear, "Tasha I'mma have to call you back."

Korinna patiently waited for Dominique to end her call, "Look Korinna I don't want to fight you but if you arrive at my house unannounced I'm immediately going to feel attacked."

"Did I run up on you?" Korinna brushed her hair back behind her ear and turned it to hear Dominique's reply but didn't bother to wait, "No I didn't. I was minding my business, I'm here to meet Carl so we can what we need to do so me being here has nothing to do with you."

"Uh yes it does because you're at _my_ house!" Dominique yelled.

Korinna shrugged her shoulders, "Okay now you know why I'm here so why are you still talking out of your neck?"

"Because you don't have any respect! Everything was fine until you came back."

"Was it?"

Dominique quickly nodded her head, "Carl and I were doing fine. We were working at something and you come back and it's just kick me to the curb like I'm nothing. Did you know that we were still messing around while you were at rehab?"

"Yes I did. Then you went around and got gonorrhea. Next." Korinna fanned her hands, getting impatient with this conversation.

"You don't even see it. You and Carl are never gonna work out, I know about Bonnie and I know about you. That boy is broken and I don't have the time to fix him and you, you have trouble written all over you. You're going to clash. That's why I'm secretly happy that Carl and I broke up because I won't have to deal with his baggage." Dominique voiced.

"His baggage?" Korinna repeated her dark eyes shinning in disbelief.

Dominique ran her fingers through her curly sandy hair, "Yeah-"

That's when Korinna's fist collided with her mouth causing the girl to gasp and hold her bleeding mouth in shock. Korinna shook out her fist, "I can't believe you. Carl _loved_ you, he did everything to try and change himself _for you_ and you still shitted all over him even when you weren't dating! You're so blind. He did everything for you, got surgery for you and you consider that broken? Yeah we both come from shitty home lives unlike yours and he's made mistakes like loving you but making mistakes doesn't make you broken. Making mistakes mean you have the potential to make it through this journey of life! So maybe you're the baggage here Dominique and trust me you'll never find a guy like Carl again in your life. Good luck trying."

Korinna pulled her eyes away from the in-pain girl turning to see Carl standing at the top of the steps analyzing the situation in front of him. Snapping out of it Carl jogged down the steps as he slowly walked towards Korinna glancing at Dominique before latching onto Korinna's head and smashing their lips together. Immediately Korinna closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss as she placed her hands on top of Carl's. Carl pulled back to see Korinna opening her eyes seconds after to meet his eyes. He smiled at her, "Let's go."

Chewing on his bottom lip he interlaced their hands together and began pulling Korinna off the Winslow's property.

"Carl!" Mr. Winslow called.

Carl ran his free hand through his hair as he spotted the man helping his daughter to her feet, "Think about what I said...and don't bring that girl around my daughter ever again you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Carl dipped his head taking one last look at Dom who glared at him and turned to face Korinna who softly smiled at him.

Then Carl led the way to Patsy's pies with his hand in Korinna's hoping this would be a brand new start they both needed.

* * *

Korinna chatted with Fiona's new chef giving him the ingredients to making grape leaves. Korinna gave the recipe away since that was her favorite thing to cook back in Greece with her grandmother and she was sure that the elder Greek woman wouldn't mind. Fiona squeezed Korinna's shoulder in thanks just as Carl waving her over to a booth. Korinna and Fiona both turned, Korinna plopping down in the booth in front of Carl while Fiona stood in front of the table with her fists pressed into her hips.

"Are you paying for this?"

Carl's eyes went wide in annoyance as he glanced at his big sis, "Fiona." He gritted.

Fiona looked back and forth between the two, "Is this a date?"

Korinna slurped at her vanilla milkshake smiling around the straw as she waited for Carl's response.

Carl rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants legs, "We're busy."

Fiona pressed her tongue into her cheek before asking, "Did you talk to Lip?"

Carl's eyes met Fiona's as if to tell her not to say anything else, causing the woman to tilt her head towards Korinna but she kept her eyes on her kid brother. Fiona threw her hands in the air, "Whatever. Don't forget your shift starts soon."

"Yeah yeah." Carl mumbled leaning on his elbows to face Korinna who was flexing her bruised knuckles.

Korinna continued sipping her milkshake as Carl grabbed her free hand, "Doesn't look like it's broken."

"I'm just mad that I stooped back to that level." Korinna admitted.

Carl made light of the situation, "I'm not. It was pretty damn hot to me. You don't realize Dom is something else, she's still mad at me for coming around."

"Why are you?"

"Mr. Winslow's helping me out with my future goals and shit." Carl countered with a smile and a nod of his head.

Korinna hummed at that as Carl let go of her fingers so he could pick up his greasy cheeseburger, "That's all it is. I promise. Don't need to get jealous, Dom and I are done for good especially with me seeing her cheat with my own eyes at the sorority house."

"I don't want to say I told you so but-I told you so." Korinna cheesed plucking a fry from Carl's plate, "Now no more beating around the bush."

"Unless it's yours?" Carl interjected making Korinna's mouth drop in shock, tossing a fry at Carl's face who laughed. "I'm kidding." He teased getting comfortable in the booth.

Korinna sucked her teeth, "HENNYWAYS are we together now or are we still keeping this causal because if so I think Cam-"

"We're together." Carl blurted making Korinna smile.

"That was easy."

"I think we've both waited long enough."

"Ditto."

"What does that mean?"

"Basically it means I agree."

Carl munched on a fry, "Oh," He swallowed, "Can you teach me something in Greek?"

Korinna turned her eyes into slits, "Why?"

Carl shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"

"'Cause I know you."

Carl glanced up at Korinna underneath his eyelashes as if to appear innocent, "Do you Olivia?"

"I do Francis." Korinna answered.

Carl licked his lips, "Okay I didn't want to tell you this but I'm probably gonna have a dream about you tonight since you know you're my girl now and it's only right-"

"Really Carl?" Korinna held the palm of her hand to her forehead.

Carl held his hands out, "What I'm being honest here. I think you should be flattered, not too many girls get to experience this."

"I'm _not_ experiencing whatever goes on in your pervy little dreams." Korinna argued.

Carl looked at Korinna in a way that she's never seen before, " _Yet_." His tone sounding a little deeper making Korinna sit up straight and cross her legs.

Carl smirked at the fidgety girl before him and brought his attention away from her as he spotted a woman peeking through the window at the two of them. Carl frowned as he watched her eyes move from the back of Korinna's frame to his suspicious eyes. The woman pointed at Korinna making Carl shift his gaze to and from the window. "Uh Ren? I think there's some lady outside looking for you."

A grim look appeared on the bronze-skinned girl as she straight away figured out the woman asking for her. Sighing Korinna turned back to Carl, "That's just Nicky and Vito's supposedly sister that was given up for adoption."

"Wow from what I can tell she's hot."

Korinna slapped Carl's hand making him flinch and shake his hand out, "What?! I was just saying."

The teen went back to finishing her milkshake, Carl's eyes trailing back to the woman who inhaled a cigarette slightly pacing. "I think you should go out there. It looks urgent."

"Don't tell me what to do." Korinna said aggressively, "I don't feel like dealing with her right now."

Carl raised an eyebrow, "She do something to you?"

"Besides give me a migraine? No."

"Then go talk to her it could be about the rest of the Gimello's."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No..."

"Yeah."

"No?"

"Yeah."

Korinna quickly stood, "Okay now you have me paranoid. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Carl answered watching as Korinna went outside.

Carl kept his eyes on Korinna as she appeared a bit hostile to the woman who remained mellow towards the teen. Carl left the other half of his burger for Korinna as one of the waitresses told Carl that Fiona wanted him to start his shift early to get ready for the party tonight. Sighing Carl got to his feet as he grabbed a near by apron watching as the woman handed something that looked like an envelope to Korinna who stared at it for quite some time. Carl leaned against the stools waiting for Korinna to enter the restaurant at a much slower pace.

"Carl I'm sorry but I got to go." Korinna whispered.

Carl easily picked up on her mood, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." Korinna mumbled her eyes not meeting his, "But I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Ren," Carl started but the girl pressed a kiss to his cheek and was out of sight within seconds.

* * *

 **A/N: AGAIN I wanted to write another scene out which would be the party scene but I really don't have the energy and I think this chapter is long enough. I liked episode four although a lot of people said it was a bit boring to them I liked it however. It looks like Carl is going to try to go to military school huh? Interesting. I think some important things may or may not have happened in this chapter. ;) ;) What are your thoughts and any ideas for what's going to happen next?**

 **CAST UPDATE:**

 **Herb Luh - played by Octavio Pizano**

 **Epps Luh - played by Charlie Weber**

 **Thanks for the reviews and favorites as always.**

 **See ya next week x)**

 **-ALES**


	5. Eventually

**FIVE**

* * *

 _"I didn't want to be the one to forget / I thought of everything I'd never regret / A little time with you is all that I get / That's all we need because it's all we can take."_ **-Daft Punk**

 **-x-**

 _"If only there could be another way to do this / 'Cause it feels like murder / To put your heart through this / I know I always said that I could never hurt you / Well this is the very very last time I'm ever going to."_ **-Tame Impala**

* * *

Korinna didn't feel right.

Not only was she out pass her new curfew but she just didn't feel entirely right about this situation. She honestly thought this was a set-up, how could she trust him? Someone she once knew was a completely different person but...so was she. She didn't feel scared, she didn't know what she felt - Confused maybe? What was the purpose of this? Korinna stood in the middle of the lobby, staring at the structure of the casino around her. The circular center making the girl feel smaller than what she truly were. Awkwardly she stood beside Jovanna who had her dopey eyes watching everyone that crossed their paths.

The noise was almost too loud making Korinna blink a few times trying to get adjusted to this new atmosphere. She hadn't been used to this scene with all sorts of busy people, and Korinna wasn't supposed to be here. She was underage she hadn't reached twenty-one yet but she's been to places where she wasn't supposed to be, to get high in Greece with the party-life to make herself feel a little something. Korinna was sure that James and Viola would be at her throat if they could actually see where she were on this night.

A hand gripped her forearm causing Korinna to take a sharp inhale as she stared up into Nicky's dark suspicious eyes, "Come on kid. We're good to go."

Korinna glanced over at Jovanna who gave her an encouraging smile which she didn't need but took. Nicky wrapped a protective arm across Korinna's shoulders leading her through the casino where people of all ages sat bidding their money. Although the large room was dim it was full lights from the machines. Korinna kept up with Nicky's long strides while Jovanna followed casually behind them, keeping her eyes around them as well and one hand hanging in her pocket.

Jogging down some steps, Nicky steered Korinna to the left down a set of steps which made the loudness of the atmosphere calm just a bit. Nicky stepped down the narrow steps remaining at Korinna's side as they were eloped into complete darkness. Soon the three came to a stop with Nicky holding his hand out to feel for a wall until he felt a latch. Tugging it towards himself the wall cracked open leading to another passage way that looked as if it were cave like. Korinna swallowed at that, remembering herself in a cave not too long ago. Nicky noticed Korinna tensing and gave the space in between her shoulder and neck a comforting squeeze before deciding to lead the way.

Korinna felt herself shrinking further as she followed Nicky towards the meeting spot. The tightening in her chest explained a lot of things, was it worry for seeing someone who had betrayed her? Was it anger? There was definitely anxiety swarming around in her chest as she got closer to the destination and she almost turned around to ask Jovanna if she had a spare cigarette just to take a drag or two to collect herself. ' _I will not lose control, I will not lose control,' She thought - hoped._ Stopping at an iron door Nicky knocked his knuckles all over the door as if it were a secret code to gain excess. Shortly after, the sounds of locks unlatching could be heard before Vito came into view from behind the door.

Blowing out a silent breath Korinna followed Nicky into the cold room. Standing, Korinna searched the room around her, there was nothing much to note about it. A simple dark room with a few lights bolted into the walls, a worn in couch in the corner, and a table and chair with a laptop waiting in the center. Korinna noticed Nadia quickly tapping away on her own to the left of the room much focused on that rather than Korinna's entrance.

"Why the hell is she here?" Korinna snapped, cutting her eyes at Vito.

Vito licked his lips as he glanced over at Nadia who lifted her head at the exchange, "She's here to help. We're not tech-savy here but Nadia is so we need her, that's all. Trust me I'm not thrilled about it either, sweetheart." He answered fiddling with his fedora.

Korinna rolled her eyes as she walked over to main table and pulled out the chair plopping down, "Let's get this over with already."

Nicky and Vito shared looks while Jovanna moved to stand behind Korinna, leaning against the edge of the chair to peer down at the blank laptop screen. Nadia placed her laptop to the left of her, smoothed down her shirt and stood passing a look at the two Gimello brothers who just grilled her with their eyes. Nadia cleared her throat, turning her attention to the other two women in the room. Nadia stood beside Korinna waiting for the dark haired teen to look up at her.

"I assume you already know why you're here." Nadia started.

Korinna crossed her arms and slouched down in the chair as her response.

Jovanna watched the interaction between the two as she popped a raspberry blow-pop into her mouth, "She's here because her brother wants to chat with her right?"

Nadia nodded her head, "That's correct. Dacey doesn't know much about hacking but I suspect that he's going to know that I'm trying to track him while you're chatting with him over this video-chat. In fact he might have one of his own hackers watching over this chat as well."

"What's the point in finding him? He made his choice, he left. You sure you don't know where he is and aren't just lying again to buy yourself time?" Korinna demanded finally meeting Nadia's hazel eyes.

Nadia frowned, "I don't know where he is. I lost track of him the moment you landed in Greece."

"So you knew that he signed my guardianship back to Dimitri?" Korinna stated.

"Yes but the moment I figured it out, it was already too late. The police we're on the way to the Gimello's making sure that you left the country with your father and step-mother." Nadia answered.

Korinna snorted, "And you call yourself a hacker. This is your job? Well you're doing a pretty shitty job at it."

"You know what? I can take you hating me but don't disrespect what I do. I don't have to do any of this for you, understand? Your brother came to me to keep you safe, yes I was dishonest from the beginning but yet I'm still here and I don't have to be." Nadia admitted.

Nicky spoke up from around his cigarette nonchalantly, "Nah mami you do have to be here remember? You're a rat and are forever in debt to us until this entire shit is over, I thought we made that clear. The moment you decide to leave I'll be right behind you ready to end ya life. You work for us until we say so."

Nadia took a deep breath, "Actually I worked for Hadid's now Dacey not you."

"Right because rats stick together," Nicky puffed.

Nadia glared at Nicky, "I think all of you are so one-sided about this."

"Not really." Jovanna answered.

Nadia turned to the bright eyed woman.

Jovanna stretched with the lollipop sticking out of her mouth, "I get both sides of the situations. It's all fucked up, but the moment you screw over your family everything changes."

"Thank you." Korinna said.

"You think this is the way Dacey wanted things to turn out? Your father is the reason for this mess, it shouldn't have been brought down on Dacey to handle this. Dimitri Rokos should have been a bigger man and handled the situation between The Luh's but instead he put everything on his remaining son. Dacey was just doing what he thought was best for everyone." Nadia summarized.

Vito raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like to me you're fucking him."

Nadia spun on Vito, "Because I empathize with someone that immediately means that I'm screwing him? Please, Vito you know me better than that. Don't put me out to be sexualized just because you're bitter about what happened between us."

"No. What I know about you is that you're a liar." Vito bit in all seriousness, no traces of forgiveness written his eyes as he stood before the curly haired Dominican.

Nadia smirked, "Never claimed that I wasn't."

Korinna's eyes went wide at that, "Looks like Nadia gained some backbone."

Nadia leaned over Korinna and began tapping on the keyboard making the screen light up. Korinna watched impatiently as Nadia quickly went to work on the electronic device in front of her, going through multiple screens before the right side of the webcam flashed a white light and Dacey Rokos was sitting before them all.

"Hey loser." Dacey greeted his sister.

Korinna glared into the camera, "That's really how we're gonna start this?"

Nadia stepped out of view, jogging back over to her laptop.

Dacey stared at his sister through the lens, "We normally don't beat around the bush so shoot. Go for it, say whatever you need to say to me I can take it."

A deep frown appeared on Korinna's face as she stared up at the ceiling above her in disbelief, "What the fuck Dace?"

Korinna pressed her elbows against the edge of the table as she leaned towards the camera, "Do you have any, any idea what my life has been like the pass few months?"

"Mine hasn't been a walk in the park either, Korinna."

"This isn't up for debate," Korinna interrupted, "We're not going to share whose life is more fucked up than the others at the moment. We're not. You betrayed me. I'm your _family_ but you must have forgotten that. It was always the two of us after losing our family, Kori and Dace right? Bull- _shit._ I don't think you understand what you've done to me."

Dacey carefully interpreted his sister's emotions as he played with his hands. Korinna easily noticed the difference in her older brother. His face was fuller, the stubble on his face was lightly groomed and he appeared smaller. He looked okay like he were safe and had no worries written in his eyes. "I can't apologize for that. Everything that happened was for all good reasons."

"Well tell me those reasons because I can't understand them! You're telling me that you kidnapping and pimping out innocent girls in our basement for cash to get one of the biggest men involved in cartel was for good reasons? You're telling me that signing the guardianship over to our sorry ass excuse of a father was a good reason?! Do you know that every possible moment that I spent living underneath his roof with his _new perfect family_ that I wanted nothing more to be back here, _home._ I tried to kill myself over there, Dace. I got high every other day just to erase the true pain I was in because you did that to me. You sent me away. I _watched_ and held our dying mother in my hands because of _you._ What was the reason for all of that?!" Korinna screamed into the lens.

Dacey stared, "You shouldn't be in Chicago. Chicago isn't your home. The goal of living on the south side is to get out and make something of yourself. We have the potential, even the fuckin' Gallaghers have it. I did what I had to do to survive, it might not have been the best choices but it'll all make sense in the end. I sent you away to start over with our dad, the reason for all of our problems is our mother you know that. Dimitri isn't the best dad but he tried and he deserved that second chance with you. He's never hurt you as bad as the rest of us. All you had to do was spend four more years with him, turn yourself around and then do whatever you want. I tried to protect you and if people have to get hurt in the process for us to live a happy life then so be it."

"Are you kidding me?! Who are you? Because you are not my brother."

"I'm that guy that just wants to live. I know i'm a fool, a good for nothing - useless son of a bitch and that's okay. I'm cleansing myself. You don't have to see things my way but I have every right to be selfish. I have every right to get myself out of this mess. Dimitri handed over this burden to me to make me a man, to better myself. You went through a lot but you're gonna be the most powerful woman in the future I know it. I can still get you out of Chicago if you want, you can live with me since things didn't work out with Dimitri and Astrid. We can be that perfect family that you've always build in your idea of a perfect dollhouse. I can make things happen but Herb and Epps are going to target you next, they've already gotten to mom and they will get you too. There's a new society, these group of people that will make all of our problems go away." A bright smile was written on Dacey's face as he spoke.

Korinna swallowed, her eyes watching in fear at the strangeness that her brother had become. This wasn't Dacey. Korinna leaned back into the chair looking up at Jovanna in panic who blinked and looked at her biological brothers behind them. Vito was already beside Nadia who was repeatedly shaking her head while Nicky moved taking matters into his own hands.

"You listen to me motherfucker. The kid ain't going nowhere with you, are you brainwashed? 'Cause the old Dacey Rokos I used to know would never say any of this shit to us right now. You put yourself and Korinna through enough. No kid should have to watch their parent die in front of their eyes. You got yourself involved with Herb and Epps, you made that choice. Hand yourself over to them, be the man that you put yourself out to be because if you don't. I will find you myself and personally see that you wish you were dead instead of your mother. You think Herb and Epps are to be feared, then you must not know what the fuck I can do." Nicky threatened with enough venom throughout his being.

Dacey tilted his head to the side before letting out a laugh. His white teeth shinning through the screen, once Dacey finished laughing he wiped his tears away with the pad of his thumbs before sitting up straight. His eyes went to his frightened sisters, "The offer still stands," Then to Nicky's, "Good luck, _m_ _otherfucker._ " And with that he sent a wink before the screen flashed with a jumping winking face that had devil horns on them.

Korinna pushed herself out of the chair moving out of sight to press the palms of her hands to her face as she began to pant heavily. Jovanna quickly moved over to Korinna trying to comfort her but she jerked herself away as she screamed, "What the hell was that?!"

"Answer her!" Nicky screamed shoving the laptop towards Nadia.

Nadia held her mouth open as she stared at all of the people around her, "All I got from this is that Dacey might be in some sort of cult."

"Get me out of here, now."

* * *

She sat with her feet pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her. Korinna had been sitting this way for awhile now it almost seemed like days. She ignored everyone that tried to socialize with her, Janice didn't know what to do but she made a promise to Korinna's mother. From Enzo's attempts at calling Korinna, to Monte's usual bitching, to Cam's attempt at flirting, but it didn't seem that Korinna was the only one dealing with issues.

Korinna had taken the scolding from Viola and James when she returned home that night, even when the Gimello brother's explained that Korinna had been with them Viola had threatened to throw Korinna out if it were happen again. She had to follow the rules just like everyone else. Korinna didn't bother to argue with either of the adults heading to her room in a daze and in that daze she stayed. However James and Viola were going to get to the bottom of Korinna's emotions.

Viola remained in front of Korinna who didn't reply to any of her questions, "James call Gallagher."

"Um didn't we agree that-" James started but Viola cut her eyes at the man who sighed, "Which one there's a Debz and a guy named Francis in her contacts." The man browsed Korinna's phone.

Viola walked down the hallway, "Call both I don't care. Get someone here to break her out of her shell, this is the only time I'll do this."

James nodded his head as he pressed the phone to his ear after dialing.

Shortly after Debbie Gallagher was entering Edge Heart Grove. Debbie was carrying Franny in her arms as she strolled through the room as soon as Janice opened the door.

Debbie pulled the sheets off of Korinna's body but the girl didn't flinch, "Okay Rinna what's the up with you? While I'm here tying to figure out what's wrong with my best-friend I could be out there getting money to pay the stupid rent my sister is asking for."

"Good thing I didn't ask you come here then. You can leave." Korinna muttered reaching for the covers but Debbie slapped her hand away.

Debbie sighed, "I know we haven't seen eye to eye whenever we hung out lately but I still consider you my best-friend and I love you so much. I may have not been that good of a friend to you but I'm here now and I'm willing to listen."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"If you were fine then I wouldn't be here at rehab trying to get you to talk to these people who are trying to help you." Debbie argued as she lightly bounced Franny on her knee, "If you don't want to talk to them then talk to _me_. When have you never been able to talk to me?"

"Since the moment you raped someone." Korinna said.

Debbie swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared shocked at the bronze skinned girl.

"Since the moment you forced a baby on Derek." Korinna continued as she got on her knees staring Debbie directly in the eye, a wild glint appearing in her black coffee eyes.

Debbie stood from the bed, "You know what? Fuck you, okay? I don't need to take anymore judgments especially from you. Everyone hurts in life, Korinna. You're not the only one and you don't get the right to cry about it and push everyone away that wants to help you. Despite everything I'm still here trying to be a friend to you, even with this _forced baby_ on my hip. I don't know why they bothered calling me when you clearly don't give a shit about our friendship anymore. So excuse me I have my own business to handle, like being a mother and trying to support my baby which you wouldn't understand."

"Bye have fun. Let me know when Derek decides to actually be a father, oh that's right he left the fuckin' state to get away from you." Korinna had a bitter smirk written on her small lips, "And fuck you too. That was your choice to have a baby and now you want to cry about all the hardships it takes to be a mother to me?! Yeah sorry I can't vibe with you on that."

Debbie scoffed, "Oh my god you are officially the biggest bitch I have ever met! Do you just realize what you said to me?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I remember it clearly." Korinna replied staring at her nails.

Debbie began to retreat from the room but not without turning to Korinna, "You're gonna end up alone with that attitude. You're gonna be one lonely bitch because you never let anything good stay with you. Consider us no longer friends, and oh by the way Carl's going to military school so how do you like that? Good luck with the rest of your disgrace of a life, I wish I never met you."

If Korinna could actually feel something at this moment she might have cried. With the slam of the door all Korinna could do was let a smile grace her lips and a burst of laughter escaped her lips and shortly more rounds after that. She laughed until the point her stomach hurt, with clenched fists, and hot tears dotted against her waterline. Korinna had nothing. No more siblings. No best-friend and the love of her life was leaving her. It was all bittersweet really. Everything could be so simple but it wasn't. Nothing no longer made sense, it felt like murder. The death of Korinna Rokos occured right now. As she lay on her bed with silent laughter with the housemates and two adults at Edge Heart Grove witnessing this breakdown currently, if it wasn't the end it was pretty damn close.

Korinna Rokos was beginning to lose her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: A short one that almost didn't get written today. Can't wait to see the outcome of Carl's decision for military school tonight. Although there was no Carlinna senses in this chapter (sorry about that.) how do you think Korinna is going to react the next time they're face to face? A bunch has happened in this chapter even if it wasn't that long. We are now officially seeing a drift in Korinna's character and it's honestly a little scary. Thoughts? I had a different plan for this chapter but it certainly turned out much darker than expected. There's a rumor going around that Ethan Cutkosky might be leaving the show and if that's true...then there's no hope for shameless. I'm also fangirling a little bit over Khleo Thomas (Zero - from holes) is on the show aye. Lip's new boss if you haven't caught that by now lol. Funfact: A guy that liked me favored him but he turned out to be a piece of shit so.**

 **HENNYWAYS review? :)**

 **-ALES**


	6. Promises

**SIX**

* * *

" _So are you going to use me now? / Well you're a motherfucker / Take this take that, I can take it / But I might just lose my mind / Or my shirt anyway / And if it all came crashing down / Just know that it won't bring me down - well / Put me on the front lines, as you're sitting on the sidelines / Don't think you can play with my mind / 'Cause that's all mine."_ **-The Palms**

 **-X-**

 _"_ _I used to be a rifle, yeah I had my distance / Whistling like a bullet in the sky / I used to be a psycho, yeah I had my demons / Crawling like a spider up my spine / I spotted you the second I walked in the building / I knew that you would let me get you high / I wanna hear the things you say when no one's listening /_ _But that don't matter anyway, 'cause you're mine."_ **-PHANTOGRAM**

 **-X-**

 _"_ _Have you ever felt that thing? /_ _It's like a thunder within /_ _Have you ever had that dream,_ _Where you couldn't swim? /_ _The lightning, it strikes_ _in the darkness of night /_ _I'm out in the middle of the sea /_ _Suddenly I'm awake,_ _But I'm still in that scene /_ _In a storm lost at sea."_ **-Bad suns**

 **-X-**

 _"I don't need a quick fix, empty conversations / can we save the scripted bullshit for what's lacking substance / can we turn back the pages and take it back to the basics? / don't quit 'fore you try."_ **-Stalking Gia ft. Deion Gill**

 **-X-**

 _"I've been living like a pretender / ready for a reason to fall apart / demons living in the center of my heart."_ **-Handsome Ghost**

* * *

The sun was extra bright today and that's when Korinna knew that it was going to be one of _those_ days.

At Enzo's tiny house you could see everything. Korinna didn't take Enzo to be be the type to live secluded from people, he seemed more like a city type instead of deep in the woods where the trees stood so tall you could barely see the sky. Enzo's house was more like Korinna's type of home, this would be the type of thing she wanted in the woods or in the mountains somewhere surrounded by nature where she could plan her adventures out for the day. The moment Korinna woke up she had to get out of Edge Heart Grove, she didn't want her housemates to continue staring at her and wondering what was going on with her. Korinna didn't want to sit at group therapy and share about all the troubles that were happening outside of the rehab/treatment center, she just didn't. She even went as far as ignoring a yoga session with Janice.

So here she was running the woods with Enzo right beside her, her competitiveness sinking in as she pushed her body further against the cool rays. Soon the two came to a stop with Enzo pressing his palms to his knees and Korinna had a small smile on her lips as she held her arms up and over her head trying to catch her breath.

"This is what you do when you're going through shit? Come into my house at six in the morning, making fruit infused water and make me try to keep up with you as you run around these woods?" Enzo summarized as he dropped onto his backside staring at the dark haired girl who sipped on her water.

Korinna swallowed the fruit water glancing over at the Brazilian, "Would you rather me ask Cam for some of his morphine?"

"That's not funny."

Korinna winked, "It kinda is."

Enzo shook his head as he used the back of his hand to wipe away his sweat, "No it's not. But I'm glad you seem to be determined to get your shit together. Even if that includes waking me up before my scheduled time."

Korinna rolled her eyes, "You said your home was the hangout spot if we ever wanted to get out of Edge Heart Grove so boom here I am."

"Point made." Enzo dismissed, "The real question is what are you going to do about all this drama? You can't just ignore it like it's not there. I mean you do realize you were wrong for saying that to Debbie, she's supposed to be one your best-friends."

Korinna held her hands up in the air, "What do you want me to do? I said what I said and I can't take it back. It's not like she hasn't been throwing that I'm in rehab back in my face. Like it's my fault that we cant see each other every single day like it used to be, I got deeper issues than politics. I'm trying to get myself together, she knows that. I know she's trying to get herself together too but _I_ can't always be about Debbie Gallagher. My feelings are valued too, Enzo. Not only that but when I want to be left alone then I should be left alone, not analyzed like some fuckin' lab rat."

"What I'm saying is she's _your friend; your BEST friend._ Do you really want your relationship to end like this? Especially if it's really true that mini JB is deciding to go to military school. You're gonna need her because when you officially leave Edge Heart Grove things change." Enzo said.

Korinna scratched at her hair, "What do you mean?"

"It's easier to slip back into old habits especially if you don't have people like Viola and James breathing down your neck." Enzo stated, picking at his finger nails.

Korinna blinked, "Are you okay? Do I need to be worried about you?"

Enzo smiled brightly, "Of course not. I'm just saying the real challenge is trying to function normally whatever that means, I mean I still clean twice a day but at least it's not six times a day like before. I'm speaking on Paz actually. She's been in and out of E.H.G. three times now. This is the longest she's lasted so I'm proud of her for that, I'm just saying that it's better to hold onto relationships that are _healthy_ so that you can better yourself."

"Maybe I am better without her. She did say that she wished she never met me so it is what it is. It also made me think if our relationship was really healthy. I've learned a lot about myself at E.H.G. and I thought over everyone of my relationships outside of that place and I know nothing's perfect but maybe we were never real friends to each other. I always did more for her than she ever did for me, she's such a libra Enzo. Perhaps this is a good thing, us cutting ties with each other. I'm not gonna sulk about it because like Viola says _'It ends or it doesn't._ " Korinna summarized her gaze somewhere far gone.

Enzo sighed as he got to his feet and began walking over to her, "If you thinks that best then so be it." He spoke his shiny tropical eyes meeting her dark cloudy ones, "Last one to the house has to shower outside with the hose!"

"That was a bitch move!" Korinna yelled realizing seconds after what Enzo just said and sprinted after the tall twenty-four year old.

* * *

Freshly showered Korinna was on her way back to E.H.G. That's when she noticed the banner hanging from the top of the Victorian house. "Shit." She muttered as she tossed some cash to the uber diver and climbed out of the vehicle.

Closing the iron gate behind her she spun around to see James smiling down at her with his electric blue eyes. He had his arm resting around a woman who had an Afro and yellow lilies resting in her big hair. "There you are! Hopefully you remembered that today was family day?"

"Nope. It honestly slipped my mind." Korinna bluntly admitted making James' wife smile around the glass of her pink lemonade.

"It's good to see you again, Korinna." The woman smiled, her deep dimples shinning around her already light aura.

Korinna dipped her head, "You too Mrs. Williams."

The woman waved her finger as she stepped towards Korinna pulling her into a tight embrace, "I told you to call me Aamiina we're practically family."

Korinna cleared her throat she stared at James for help. He smiled letting his wife hug the teen a little longer before reaching out for her shoulders and pulled her back, "Darling we should let Korinna get to her family now."

"Oh yes. We'll chat later." Aamiina smiled as she brought her loving eyes away from her husband who lead the way towards the garden.

Korinna watched the couple a little longer remembering a time when her own parents used to be the exact same a long time ago. Shaking her head she started towards the cobble pathway spotting Dove who already had her eyes on her, the platinum blonde girl had heavy bags underneath her eyes as a guy beside her held her hand tight in his grip. While the other two adults, who Korinna assumed to be her parents were chatting about something. Dove offered Korinna a small wave and smile but Korinna could tell that Dove didn't appear to be happy. Just as she were going to make her way over to the group a arm looped with hers.

Turning she looked up into Monte's bitter Hennessy colored eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just pretend that we're actually buddies so my mom doesn't think Dove is my only friend." Monte gritted staring over Korinna's shoulder.

Korinna almost pulled her arm from's Monte's, "And why should I help you?"

"Because I know something useful but I won't share it unless you help me." Monte faced Korinna.

Korinna stared Monte down as if she were trying to see right through her. Why should Korinna do anything for Monte? They weren't friends, they just simply tolerated each other, they were nothing but "housemates."

"Korinna, _Paidi mou!_ " A raspy voice interrupted causing Korinna's eyes to go wide and spin to face a woman she hadn't seen in years.

"Yaya?" Korinna questioned as she let out a breath and set off running towards the woman.

The woman let out a laugh as she encircled her granddaughter into her arms. Korinna closed her eyes as she squeezed the woman closer to her, she still smelled the same like rose-water and vanilla. Since her grandfather's death Dimitri had so much guilt in his heart that he wouldn't bother to visit his mother who lived in the same town as him. As far as Korinna knew the woman still lived in town but whenever she tried to visit her she was never home and was informed by neighbors that she were out traveling the world. So Korinna never had the chance to see the woman who was the only good part of her father.

"Let me get a good look at you _Paidi mou_." The woman cooed holding Korinna's cheeks in her hands, the woman's dark eyes scanning every inch of her granddaughter's face.

The woman clicked her tongue, "Ti échoun ídi sas sítisi tou paidioú mou? Eísai tóso mikró!" ( _ **What have they been feeding you my child? You're so tiny!)**_

"We lost our best chef!" Korinna informed the woman who simply nodded her head, "Yaya I love your dress."

The dress was a deep orange color and wrapped in silk around the elderly woman's frame. Short sleeve and had a small slit in it, her grandmother was all about style and class and this woman definitely had it. The woman fanned her hand , "You can have it once I die."

"You're not dying any time soon." Korinna quipped.

The woman patted her face, "Prépei óloi na pethánoume óti eínai i megalýteri peripéteia eínai ekeí, i zoí eínai móno i eísodos sto thematikó párko." ( ** _We all must die that's the biggest adventure there is, life is only the entrance to the theme park.)_**

"Yaya." Korinna exclaimed only making the woman wave her hand about and lace their hands together.

The woman led Korinna towards the back of the house where Viola and her family were, Cam and his family, and Janice's family. Yaya Rokos made her way over to a table where food was set up, most of it also looked quite familar.

"Did you do this?" Korinna wondered.

Yaya began fixing Korinna a plate filled with food, "Yes my child you must eat. This place isn't feeding you enough!"

Korinna sighed letting the woman drag her to a table right next to Janice, her father, twin brother and sister, and baby brother. Korinna spoke to the family a bit before she turned back to her grandmother who had a fork out ready to stuff Korinna's mouth with food. Korinna remembered that Dacey would tell her stories that this is exactly what Yaya would do to each and everyone of them especially Korinna. If she were not getting fed fast enough she would ball up her fist and bang on the high-chair.

"Yaya," Korinna started as she swallowed the potatoes, "I can do it."

Yaya Rokos held her hands out after handing over the fork to the teen, "How are you? This place treating you good?"

Korinna nodded as she placed more food into her mouth.

"That's not what I hear," The woman commented as a frown appeared on Korinna's face.

"Who are you hearing that from?"

The woman patted her hands as she glanced around the area beyond them, "Tha milísoume gia aftó argótera." ( ** _We'll talk about that later.)_**

Licking her lips Korinna reached for the peach juice and swallowed her worries for later. Just as Korinna were finishing her food she decided to ask, "I'm very happy to see you Yaya but how did you know about family day? Did Nicky and Vito tell you?"

"Nicky and Vito...the Gimello brothers? No sweet pea. That also reminds me that Ms. Susan Gimello gave me a new quilt to give to you. I stopped in on them before arriving here and gave them my thanks for raising you in the time that your parents couldn't. Yet you still have your demons much like every human being but...Dacey told me about family day." Her raspy tone serious as dark eyes focused on dark.

The woman immediately picked up on the tension that appeared in her granddaughter's body language, "What is going on between you and your brother?"

"How long has he been contacting you?"

"Not long. Not very long at all," Her raspy accent came into play as a frown set in between her brows, "He said you were in trouble."

"And you're here to save the day." Korinna summarized.

"I just want to understand and be apart of your life. Your parents wouldn't let me be there for any of you, I'm deeply saddened that you have to endure the most pain out of this." The woman declared.

Korinna pulled her short hair into a ponytail, "I'm handling it. I've been managing just fine."

"It's okay to say that you're in pain Paidi mou. It's okay to say that you're scared for what's to come but it's not okay to act like you don't care about your well-being. It's not okay that people messed you up and that you continue to inflict pain upon yourself. That's no way to live." Yaya Rokos strongly advised, making sure that her words would get into the teen's head.

Korinna leaned her elbows on the table staring at the veins underneath her skin, "Do you know that your grandson is in a cult? That he wants me to join him so I can be safe. I'm too involved in things that I don't want to be involved in. You know I'm never really happy for too long and that's depressing, really _really_ depressing and I'm just tired and it's never going to get better Yaya. I want adventures, and I want good things to stick with me for awhile. I don't want to wake up every morning and secretly wished that I hadn't."

Sniffing the woman reached over to pat away the tears that threatened to fall from Korinna's eyes, "That's why I have an idea. You can live with me, I know you had it good here with the Gimello's but I think it's time. That is your choice, I came here to take you back with me because I know you don't want to be with your father again. And now that I think about it, I don't want you anywhere near Dacey either. If he were here I'd go like this," The woman slapped her hand against her other palm, "To his head." Causing Korinna to let out a small laugh.

The woman smiled at that, "I'll pray for him everyday just like I pray for you, koukla."

"I don't know if I can leave again, Yaya."

The woman watched as Korinna ran her finger around the rim of the glass, "Why not? This place only brings sadness."

"I said some hurtful things to someone that I care about and I don't truly think I could leave again without - without fixing it somehow."

"We all say things and do things that are hurtful. The Greek tongue Paidi mou, it's like acid. If that's how you were feeling at the time then there's nothing you can erase, it's already been said. However I understand what it feels like to lose friends to disagreements but even I know that you not wanting to leave has to do with something else." The woman read Korinna like a book.

"What?"

Yaya Rokos gripped Korinna's hands in her's as she stared at the bronze skinned girl in front of her, "Paidi mou you are in love with someone, no?"

Korinna sighed, "Yes."

"I knew it!" The woman snapped her fingers, "Is it freckled face boy?"

"No." Korinna immediately replied her face holding a grimace.

The woman smirked, "Okay is it one of these girls here? The mute one, the blonde fairy, or the grumpy girl?"

"Yaya I'm not gay." Korinna declined.

The woman laughed, "You're thinking like an American. So quick for labels. You like what you like, no?"

Korinna ran her hand over her face, "Riiight and they're all equally gorgeous...Janice and Dove more-so because Monte doesn't have the best attitude but nope not interested."

Shrugging her shoulders the elderly lady peeked to her left and gave a big grin, teeth showing and all, "Oh I know. It's him."

Frowning Korinna turned around to see Carl stopped in his tracks talking to Cam.

* * *

"Excuse me Yaya," Korinna got up from the table ignoring her grandmother's questioning, "Well is it?!"

Korinna cautiously made her way over to the two boys watching as Cam leaned against the fence stuffing a cracker, slice of cheese and salami into his mouth. "I need some pointers man on how to get Korinna cause I'm sure the both of you are gonna get tired of this constant cat and mouse chase. Even if she doesn't want a relationship with me, it's fine as long as I get to say I had my round with her ya know?"

She couldn't believe Cam, actually she could. He liked to put on this front that he was this socially awkward kid in the beginning but once he felt like he were comfortable with you (which he didn't waste any time) he thought it was okay to instigate things, lie to get the things he wanted and was just simply manipulative. Korinna had never met anyone in her life like Cam, and maybe underneath all his issues he could be a good person but the fact that he only viewed Korinna as an object showed how truly disgusting this kid was.

"Do you have any idea who the fuck you're talking to?" Carl's deep voice retorted.

Cam's eyes wandered around the two of them, "Uh yeah you're the guy that's been too busy putting her in the friend-zone so maybe she can get with a real guy like me-"

"Let's cut the shit, Connor-"

"It's Cameron or Cam buddy." Cam playfully punched Carl's shoulder.

Carl kept a straight face making Cam clear his throat.

"Like I said let's cut the shit, Connor. I don't like you and I'm pretty sure Ren doesn't like you either because she's my girlfriend. I would know. Did you get that? _MY_ girlfriend. _MINE_ so if I hear that she has a problem with you we're gonna have to handle this boy to boy...man to man - whatever you get what I'm trying to say! I haven't got my hands bloody in a long time so let's not go there, _buddy._ " Carl's heated stare was fully directly on Cam's.

Cam sent a smile his way and raised his hands, "You got it. Congratulations by the way!"

With that he circled himself around the shorter guy with Carl's eyes watching him as Cam returned back to his family. When Carl faced forward he didn't notice Korinna standing there with a smirk. "Hey Ren-"

Korinna shut him up by tugging his lips on hers. Instantly Carl's hands went to rest on Korinna's hips as he slowly kissed her back, a slow smile broke from his lips making Korinna pull back. "It's good to see you."

Carl fought against raising his eyebrows at that, afterall this was all new for the both of them, "I love that you're happy to see me but I don't know how much longer that's gonna last."

Korinna loosened her grip on Carl's neck staring at him, knowing of the news already.

"Oh Korinna are you going to introduce me?" A raspy voice caused Carl to break his gaze and turn to the woman beside them.

Korinna sighed as she smiled at the woman, "Yaya this is Carl my...boyfriend. Carl this is my grandmother, Yaya Rokos."

Carl held his hand out as he stepped forward, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Rokos."

Yaya Rokos had something written in her eyes as she glanced between the two, "Likewise Carl. I trust that my granddaughter is treating you well and you in return?"

"Yeah of course. It's new for us but we're working on it." Carl spoke, his eyes shifting back to Korinna's form.

Yaya nodded her head as she hummed feeling the magic in the air between the two, "Alright well it seems like the two of you have important matters to tend to so as soon as you're done with that make sure you fix Carl here a plate. The boy must eat too."

"Ren fix me a plate?" Carl questioned with wide eyes and amusement written in them.

"Yaya he has two legs and two hands, he can do it." Korinna scoffed crossing her arms.

Yaya glanced over her shoulder, "Now Paidi mou that's no way to treat your future husband. You must cater to him like he does to you, you must start young."

"Husband?" Korinna echoed but the woman continued walking towards Viola and her family sparking up a conversation.

Carl snaked an arm around Korinna's waist tugging her into his side, "Your grandmother's kinda hot."

Korinna shoved Carl who laughed, "Stop."

"What? I mean you had to have gotten your looks from somewhere. It's a compliment."

"Shut up Carl." Korinna muttered with a shake of her head leading the way inside of the house ignoring the stares from Dove and Monte.

Korinna let out a breath as she plopped down on the couch waiting for Carl to sit down beside her. Instead he placed his papers down on the coffee table and sat on it in front of Korinna. "Okay I don't know how you're gonna take this at all."

The dark haired teen watched as Carl began chewing on his bottom lip and lightly bouncing his left leg.

"You're going to military school." Korinna told.

Carl frowned, "How do you know about that? I know Dom's not-"

"It wasn't Dominique it was Debbie."

Carl tightly blinked, "Shit. Thanks a lot Debbie." He muttered to himself, nervously running his fingers through his layered hair.

"She threw that in my face because she knew it would get to me like I got to her."

"Wait...so the two of you had an argument?" Carl guessed.

Korinna leaned back into the cushions, "Yup that's all we seem to have lately. It's like her and I are married. But we just got divorced."

"And now I get to have you." Carl winked playing with Korinna's hand.

Korinna smiled at that.

"I don't know if I should go." Carl responded.

"Why?"

"Well for one they have a fuckin' honor code," Carl started handing over the folder filled with packets to Korinna watching her eyes skim over the rules, "Two I'd be leaving you..."

Korinna ran her fingers over the pamphlet. This was Dominique's father's school. This is where Carl would be, this is where he could go on and start a new chapter in his life. If it were something that he really wanted then why not go for it?

"You leave in less than three days." Korinna felt her throat going dry.

Carl licked his lips trying to progress her reaction, "Yeah...but I still have time to decide."

"What's there to decide? You're going." Korinna announced closing the folder and putting it to the side.

"But-"

Korinna shook her head, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, we're together and I'd be a shitty girlfriend if I stopped you for wanting to do something with your life. You are doing this for yourself right?"

"I want to go because I want to learn how to be a man. No one's going to teach me that around here, not in the way I want anyways." Carl expressed.

"Then go."

"Are you sure?"

Korinna leaned on her knees pressing her lips against Carl's once more. She'd never get tired kissing him, mainly if she only had a few days left with him. She would take as many as she needed. When she pulled back she stared into his dazzling blue-green eyes giving him a smile, "I'm sure. Stop worrying about me dumb ass, I'm supporting your future so go grab it."

"Should have made you my girl a looong time ago." Carl grinned kissing the corner of Korinna's lips, "I'm gonna go grab food and then I want you to help me study this honor code shit."

"I don't mind but have you asked Ian?"

Carl shrugged his shoulders, "He hasn't been around much. Wait...should I leave and come back? I mean your grandmother is here."

"I'm sure when you go get food she'll follow you into the house to make sure we're not getting freaky with each other. She's into the whole no sex before marriage thing." Korinna crossed her legs on the couch now sitting side-ways.

Carl smirked at that leaving the room.

* * *

Yaya Rokos had seem to taken a liking to Carl and didn't mind watching how he interacted with her granddaughter. Yaya understood that Carl wanted to be a man and that military will make that out of you and a woman. Yaya knew that Korinna always seemed unsure about what she wanted from life and her future. And that was okay, some people never knew where they wanted to be in life and Korinna happened to fall under the large percentage. It all starts with finding yourself in life to determine that. That's all Yaya knew. Korinna Olivia Rokos hadn't found herself yet. She hoped that she could persuade Korinna to come back with her now, travel the world with her grandmother. Yaya knew that if Korinna stayed at Edge Heart Grove any longer that her granddaughter might end up dead for good this time. Now that Carl was trying to get himself together, this might be an easier way for Korinna to do the same.

Carl ended up leaving around three saying that Debbie was having a dinner party with her new boyfriend, Neil who was Sarah's (who worked for Fiona and was currently Lip's new fuck buddy) brain damaged brother. Carl had tried to get Korinna to come with him, hoping that his sister and his girlfriend could try to mend their relationship but Korinna thought it wasn't best. She didn't want to ruin Debbie's new life and knew she was no longer apart of it. Plus she wanted to spend more time with Yaya so with a kiss goodbye she told Carl she would see him later before returning back to her grandmother.

Janice's family left around the same time as Carl did, Monte's mother was still here and the two were currently outside sitting on the porch trying to enjoy each other's presence, and Cam was still falsely telling his parents and little sister that he was doing so much better now. Janice was currently in the indoor porch with Viola's daughter China who was singing an original song to her along with her god-brother Jaden who jumped in with a few bars of his own.

"Korinna I strongly suggest that you come with me. I'm only here for a few days too, I know Dacey put fear in your heart but I'll keep you safe." Yaya spoke quietly.

"What makes you think The Gimello's can't keep me safe?"

Yaya breathed, "I know they can. I've never doubted that they couldn't but I believe it's time you give yourself a break."

"Like I said before I don't need saving. I don't need to go into hiding either because I didn't do anything, this is all on Dacey."

Yaya gripped Korinna's face so she can see how serious she is, "Listen to your Yaya. I know you're in love with Carl and he loves you too but he's going away. No matter how hard it's going to be for you to let him go, you will. You will come back with me because if you don't you will end up just like your mother."

Korinna pulled herself out of her grandmother's grip, "Wow I saw a trait of my father in you just now. Control. You thinking you know what's best for me without _asking_ me."

The woman held her lips open then closed them and opened them again, "You're right I can't make you do things you don't want to do which is one of the reasons you ran off anyways. But Paidi mou life is meant to be touched not strangled and looking into your eyes you've been fighting to breathe since the moment you were out the womb."

Taking a deep breath Korinna held her hands out, "I'm gonna use the restroom."

The woman didn't bother to stop her as she sipped at her tea watching Korinna from the corner of her eyes. Just as Korinna went to push on the door Dove pulled it open while using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. Her yellow-green eyes weren't as lively as before as she gazed into Korinna's eyes. She smoothed down her hair as she tried to give Korinna a smile, "Hey Korinna! I saw you and Carl, true love exists."

Korinna watched as Dove moved around her, "Are you okay?"

"Sure why wouldn't I be? Everything's great. I had the chance to see my fiance and my parents, life's good." She smiled and went down the steps gripping tightly onto the railing as she went down.

Korinna entered the restroom spotting something yellow hanging out the cabinet, yanking it open Korinna saw the measuring tape. Glancing behind the door there sat a scale. Sighing Korinna made her way back downstairs where James, Viola, and now Yaya Rokos sat in the dinning room.

"Dove's throwing up her food again."

James sighed as Viola sprung up into action. Yaya Rokos watched her granddaughter with slits in her eyes as she followed Viola into the room who was already questioning Dove.

"Oh my god! I said I'm not doing that anymore, I've been eating right and even gained the ten pounds that I lost back!"

"Is that why you're throwing up your food again because you gained ten pounds? You reached your healthy weight back, Dove. Don't go back down that road again, is it because of what your mother said to you today? I guarantee you're still going to fit into your wedding dress just fine." Viola said.

Dove glared at Korinna, "You! Why can't you just mind your own business!? I know you told them!"

"Dove-"

"She is only doing the right thing any house mate should do." Viola interjected watching as the thin girl jumped to her feet.

Dove laughed, "Oh that's just rich! Then since she wants to spill secrets let's _all_ spill secrets! Cam keeps a stash of morphine in the bathroom underneath the tiles that are under the bath tub! Janice - well i don't know she promised your mother Korinna that she would look out for you! So maybe your friendship with Debbie isn't the only fake one! And I saw Monte going into the office at night to steal Korinna's files for something I don't know what but for something! She also steals your vodka bottle's Viola and I caught her masturbating to one of James' pictures! Since everyone is so worried about me eating, worry about that!" She screamed shoving her way out of the living room and running up the steps.

The room remained silent at that not many knowing what to do or say at that. Viola took a deep breath as she turned to James, "I want you to contact Dove's fiance and parents and tell them that she's going to be transported somewhere else. Cam, you're going to show me where you keep _all_ of your shit or I'll kick you out and have you arrested. Monte come with me, I haven't forgotten about you either. Janice talk to Korinna. I'm sick of all of this foolishness!"

Cam ignored the sounds of his mother's crying and the looks his father and sister were giving him. Monte and her mother shared a look but Korinna couldn't tell what that meant. Korinna stood in place staring at Janice in complete awe as the striking blue eyed girl stood before her. "Is it true? Are you only pretending to be my friend as some promise to my dead mother?"

Janice held her mouth open as she began to sign: " _Yes. I made a promise to your mother but that doesn't mean that our friendship isn't genuine."_

"But you lied to me from the beginning. How can anything we have be real? Everything just continues to get higher on this bridge full of lies!" Korinna exploded.

Janice used her fist and rubbed against her chest, a sign motion that meant " _I'm sorry."_

"I hate apologies. I don't want to hear them. I'm done." Korinna muttered turning to her grandmother who silently watched her take her leave.

 _xxx_

The next day the house was so tense. Korinna refused to talk to Janice, Dove was possibly moving to a different treatment center where there was no excess to the outside world and Cam was given another chance. He was currently going through a detox at another center for a few days and wouldn't be back for another two days so that made the house a lot quieter. As Korinna made her way downstairs she met Monte who was leaving the office of a scolding Viola.

"Why were you stealing my files?"

"What files?" Monte innocently asked.

"Don't play dumb. If there's something you need to know about me then you come to the source, don't be a noisy bitch." Korinna snapped.

Monte smiled, "You're right. My bad."

With that said she made her exit to the basement making a chill run up Korinna's spine. What did Monte know? It was time for Korinna to do some research of her own. Quickly taking her leave she took a uber to a house that she never thought she would visit: Nadia's.

* * *

"So Monte's mother isn't her real mother she's her step-mother whose actually her father's adopted sister?! So her adopted aunt is basically her step-mother and her father married her after he beat his first wife to death right in front of three year old Monte? No wonder she's so bitter. But that doesn't explain why she's looking through my shit." Korinna paced Nadia's house.

Nadia shook her head, "You're right it doesn't. Her adopted aunt/ step-mother works for a high-end company. I can do a little more hacking for that, there's not much else to tell about her scumbag of a father. He's an ex-gang member that's been in and out of Monte's life leaving her to be raised with this woman who seems squeaky clean but that's what everyone seems like until I hack them." She smiled.

"Yeah whatever." Korinna replied but her eyes were trained on her phone seeing a new picture of Debbie, Neil, and her red-headed baby sitting on his lap.

Engaged? Debbie was engaged?

"I heard from Vito who heard from your grandma that some deep things went down at rehab." Nadia causally said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"With you? Fuck no!" Korinna laughed locking her phone, "Do you want to talk about you sleeping with my brother?"

"I didn't sleep with Dacey!" Nadia bit.

Korinna raised her hands in the air, "Okay whatever. Not a big deal if you did, even if I don't like you."

"Well I still want Vito so you don't have to worry about it."

Korinna widened her eyes, "Yeah we'll see how well that's gonna go."

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone on a few dates since then."

"With who?"

Korinna gasped, "I'm surprised you don't know. Ms. Hacker and all."

Nadia took a deep breath, "You know what. You like to get into people's heads."

Korinna placed her hands on her hips raising her eyebrows.

"My mother was into Offender profiling so I learned a lot."

"Are you calling me a criminal?"

"Did you almost beat a girl with a monkey wrench?" Nadia quizzed.

Korinna let out a harsh breath.

"For the short time that I've know you, Korinna Rokos you are a hand full. Temperamental, impulsive, and a bitch. These things you already know. You say you don't want people to lie to you but as soon as the truth comes out or people decide not to lie to you, you wish you didn't get the bad news because your heart can't take it. It's too damaged from the moment you were born and that's really sad. I feel really sorry for you. You're chasing around this guy and now that you finally have him he's gonna be gone just like that, how can you give love if you can't experience it longer than for two seconds? I'm not trying to be bitch here although I should be but it's time that you start really getting it together and stop expecting everyone else around you to do it for you. You've had your big girl panties handed to you long ago, now its time for you change them and be a better you because if you don't then you'll always be like this. Unhappy and I know you want more out of this life than to be unhappy for another sixty years." Nadia preached her truth.

Korinna swallowed the lump in her throat as the door was pushed open revealing Jovanna and Vito.

"I have a bright idea!" Jovanna sung as Vito pushed the door shut behind them.

"What?" Nadia asked.

Vito wrapped an around Korinna pressing a kiss to her temple, "You alright sweetheart?"

Korinna shook her head no but Vito didn't further question it because Korinna was already moving from underneath his arm. Jovanna held her hands out in the wide open as she pulled her baggy jeans up before plopping down on the couch, "We find Epps' children and we kill them first."

"We talked about this we're not killing anyone's kids." Nadia denied.

Vito scowled, "Why not? Epps' son Derek tried to kill Korinna. You know if we kill both Herb and Epps they're going to come after us too so we kill them first then Herb and Epps. It's not that bad of an idea, just dangerous as hell but it can work."

"And then what? They are cartel they have people working with and under them, it's going to be a big blood shed." Nadia argued.

Jovanna clicked her tongue, "Well it's a shame cause Nicky went to collect shipments and set up a meeting with his people."

"We haven't talked about this." Nadia gasped.

"What's there to talk about? You don't have to get your hands dirty or anything, you did your work. It would have been better if you found us Dacey so we wouldn't have to go through this shit but we have to go with option b okay?" Vito uttered.

"No it's not okay! Do you understand the consequences this will bring down on all our heads? If you do this then this will never end!" Nadia screamed.

Jovanna chewed on her grapes, "Hey if you can find Dacey in twenty-four hours then this plan cancels out. Until then that's the plan, you feel unsafe then leave the country change your name do what you gotta do. The first priority is keeping this pretty thang safe since she doesn't want to go travel the world with her grandmother."

All Korinna could hear was the echoes of their conversation. She was letting every single thing roll over in her brain, her eyes brushing over the chapters of her life up until this very moment. It was all just too much, it was the reason she was here right now. Korinna got to her feet and left the house not answering the calls of the older adults around her.

 _xxx_

Korinna stood at the Gallagher's door pounding on it waiting for an answer. Debbie yanked the door open watching as Korinna stared at her. "Since when do you knock?"

"Congrats on your engagement." Korinna cut right to the point.

Debbie crossed her arms, "Thanks...would have been nice if you were there at the shit show of a dinner party but we're no longer friends so..."

"And it sucks. It really sucks how everything went down between us and I can't and I won't take back what I said because we both started to drift apart."

"You can't put that completely on me."

"I can take some blame too such as: not being honest with you about all my shit but that's just me. If I can figure it out on my own then I will, I can take anything, I literally faced death and came back. You know that about me, if I have a issue I'm the first one swinging to tackle it down but lately I've been drowning at sea Debbie. I'll talk to you about it now, there are people after me that want me dead and I can get killed standing on the very doorstep right now and that scares me. I never had be scared, I never had the time. But I am and this can either end bad or really fuckin' bad because someone is gonna get hurt no matter what happens." Korinna could feel her throat cracking, "I have no relationship with my family anymore and my yaya she's in town and wants to build something with me but the moment I build something with someone it fails. It's funny how you were one of the biggest parts of my life and now it's like we share nothing but shit happens ya know? We may never be friends again in this life-time but I just really want you to know Debbie that I don't regret being friends with you. I do wish you the best."

Korinna didn't break eye-contact from Debbie and didn't expect the red-haired girl to say anything. Korinna went to squeeze her way into the house but not without Debbie embracing her, her chin burying into her shoulder. Korinna hugged Debbie back until the girl let go. "Carl's upstairs."

So upstairs she went to be more vulnerable than before.

 _xxx_

"Hey Ren didn't know you were coming over?" Carl greeted from the top bunk of his bed.

Korinna closed the door pressing her forehead against it taking a few deep breaths. Carl watched in concern from the top of his bunk until Korinna turned around and circled the bed to face Carl, eyeing the suitcase and backpack that was half packed. It was all real, he was leaving.

"Remember when we were nine and ten years old and we told ourselves if things ever went wrong with our families that we would always have each other?" Korinna started folding her hands on top of her head.

Carl nodded his head his eyes shifting wondering where this was going, "Yeah that's never gonna change."

Korinna swallowed, "Good."

"Remember the time someone was bullying me because of my ethnicity and you threw a potato at them to defend my honor?"

Carl smirked, "Yeah he cried like a bitch. Start shit like a bitch, you get dropped like a bitch."

Korinna laughed a little at that, "Remember when you broke your leg and I just knew it was that kid with the dinosaur tattoo so i chased him all the way home throwing rocks at him just for you to later tell me that you were the one trying to jump from different trees and you didn't get pushed?"

"Yeah that was awesome."

Korinna stared down at her feet before lifting her head, "The moment I knew that I loved you was the first moment you drove me fucking crazy."

Carl frowned at that trying to make sense of what was just said.

"It was months into knowing you at pre-school and daycare. When you scribbled all over my coloring book and took my spot at the dollhouse with Cindy knowing that was my favorite spot. You knew I was angry since I kicked sand in your eyes but every time you made me mad you would always make up for it. Since a young age we're supposed to have cooties or whatever but it wasn't like that for you and me, you would share whatever small lunch Fiona packed for you when my mom began to forget to pack mine. I loved you from that moment Carl and I still love you. I'm still here and I know I'm going to miss you when you leave, a whole fucking lot." Korinna felt like she were choking on her words.

Carl now sat on the edge of the bunk, "Then ask me to stay and I will."

"That's selfish and I'm anything but that." Korinna shook her head feeling a tear glide down her face causing her to roughly wipe it away, "I would never stop you from fighting for your future. You were always the one out of us that knew what you wanted out of your life so you have to go and get it."

"Not if it's going to hurt you this much if I leave." Carl jumped down onto the wooden floor to use the pad of his thumbs to wipe away Korinna's tears, "There's something else going on isn't there?"

Korinna took this time to close her eyes and enjoy the feel of Carl's hands on her face wiping away her tears. When she opened her eyes she said, "I'm mad. I've always been mad. I'm mad about a lot of things but I know I'm mad that I had to hear about this from someone that isn't you. I'm mad about all this time wasted for us to finally be together just for it be ripped away again. I'm so mad! I'm mad at us trying to do this long distance thing that I'm not sure we can even handle! I'm mad Carl! Not just about you! Not just about us! Everyday I'm mad and I can't stop feeling this way even when I'm loving you!"

All Carl could so was hold her. He didn't know what to say to make any of this better. She wanted him to go but he felt like he shouldn't be going. Carl had never seen Korinna this open before especially with her feelings, they were always kept in a jar just like the jar she kept underneath her bed filled with each other's secrets. Carl held Korinna as tight as he could, feeling warm tears drip into his short sleeve hoodie but she didn't hug him back because she was ready to fight. She was fighting him! Swinging on him that Carl froze wondering if that were real, it's not like they didn't play around before growing up but actually getting this physical was new. But Carl wouldn't allow her to take it out on him. Carl easily had Korinna pinned underneath his body on the floor, "Stop, Ren! Just stop!"

Carl's eyes were staring right in Korinna's hoping that would calm her down. He could feel his arms warm with the scratches she had given him but he could take it. "I love you too." Carl whispered pecking her lips.

"I think time apart will do us all some good, you, me, Debbie. We're all a little fucked up but that's what kept us together for so long. Don't worry baby we can make it if we try, that's all we ever do."

Korinna said nothing as she flipped the two of them over, "I love you Carl."

Carl licked his lips, "I love you back."

Korinna ran her fingers through Carl's hair trying to lock this moment in her head for as long as possible. Crouching forward to placed her lips on his again kissing much slower than usual and with those kisses came roaming hands and Korinna realized that Carl Gallagher was her drug. He intoxicated her and her lungs didn't protest, not once. He told her that whatever she wanted to do they would do, he wondered if this maybe the wrong move since emotions weren't on the best side right now but Carl wanted this and knew Korinna did too. They were already too locked in each other's trance that wouldn't stop until their bodies became still.

Carl was the one leaving again and Korinna? Who knows.

The hour glass almost said time was up so they better make the most of it, which they had.

* * *

 **A/N: BYE!**

 **UPDATED AS OF 11/18/16**


	7. Samurai

**SEVEN**

* * *

 _"I don't wanna be here no more / I've fallen through the cracks in my floor / I'm fading, don't hate me now / I don't wanna be here no more / Let's start with a bang / Get lost in the city lights, drown in a lullaby / We cut like a samurai, sting like a butterfly / It's so hazy, don't blame me now / We're lost in the city lights, cut like a samurai." -_ **VANIC FT. KATY TIZ**

 **-x-**

 _"Been crazy, come where you livin' at? / Kick down the door, get down or get done / I ain't come here for chitter-chat / But I'm far removed from that gangsta shit / It don't make much sense, rather make me rich / Don't be playing with my money, it'll make the flip / And in the last couple lines I'ma contradict / And for the last time I'm not on my conscious shit."_ **\- GTA FT. VINCE STAPLES**

 **-x-**

 _"I'm going back home to the place where I belong / There's nothing like it / No, nothing like it / Take me back home, where the blood runs through my soul / I can't describe it, there's nothing like it." -_ **MORGXN**

* * *

 **[Someone who is far away is going to be on your mind today - and you are on their mind as well. In fact, they've been thinking about you for a while now and are eager to get back in contact - perhaps they've even started a game of phone tag with you. If so, today you need to make an extra effort to reconnect with them. Send an email or reserve time for a long phone call. Not all of the people from your past are meant to be left there.]**

Almond eyes trailed over the horoscope section in the magazine.

Korinna clenched the magazine in front of her as her eyes trailed over the words countless of times trying to figure out what this truly meant. Yes she was one of those people that believed in their horoscopes and if she didn't agree with what was written then Korinna stopped believing in it for the day. When she had woken this morning she had easily felt the drift in the air, knowing that Carl was gone but could still feel him everywhere. Before Korinna could decipher deeper into missing the said boy she had felt the light weight of the magazine on her clothed feet, knowing that the magazine was from Janice. Korinna thought about tossing it into the trash but not without seeing what was inside first.

"My step-mother's been getting better at communicating. I think our relationship is more cordial than anything right now and she's more considered about me having a relationship with my dad more so than us. I'm not really sure why that is." Monte's spoke to the group.

James cleared his throat, "Korinna do you have any input on what might be going on with Monte's step-mother?"

Korinna closed the magazine and plastered a small smile on her face and pretended that she were really concerned about Monte's problems, "Maybe your step-mother is content with at least having you speak to her. Of course she would fight for you to have a relationship with your father more because he _is_ your father. A girl deserves to have a relationship with the man that helped bring you into this world."

"You don't have a relationship with your father." Monte scowled.

Korinna shrugged, "You're right. It's a lost cause."

"So is mine." Monte snapped.

Korinna rested her elbow on her magazine that rested in her lap then placed her chin into the palm of her hands as she met Monte's honey brown eyes, "Hm why is that?"

Monte turned her eyes into slits before turning to James, "You know what. I think we should move onto Cam and Janice. Maybe I'll go to my father's birthday dinner maybe I won't, only time will tell." She bit towards Korinna who sat back in her chair trying to read her.

James peeked over at the two teens with slightly wide blue eyes as he let out a silent whistle and scribbled onto his pad. James cleared his throat and blinked before turning to Monte, "Excellent job at informing us of your current plans. I believe that with you being open towards having your father being back in your life again is a huge step in your recovery, Monte."

"She was just caught a few days ago in the office stealing _my_ files and Viola's famous vintage vodka bottle." Korinna bluntly reminded the blue eyed-freckled face man.

Monte couldn't help but to say something back, "Vete a la puta."

"Right back at you, bitch." Korinna kissed her lips at Monte who glared at her.

James used his fingers to blow a whistle while Cam watched on in amusement and Janice looked on in worry. Once James got the two girls to calm down he took a deep breath as he turned to Korinna then the rest, "Look you're all here for a reason. We can't expect every single one of you to suddenly be healed, it doesn't work like that. Time takes time and we can only hope that we can help each other the best we can before we let you back out into society. Yes we had a little downfall, sent two of our housemates off because we did all that we could for them plus they showed significant amounts of growth, and lost a member but you're all still here and that counts for something."

Korinna stared down at her feet while she could feel the eyes of Monte on her silhouette.

"I want to try a exercise. Everyone stand up." James broke the silence placing the clipboard on the chair behind him.

Monte groaned, Korinna could feel her anxiety kicking in a bit, Janice smiled with her eyes, while Cam questioned, "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes we do. There's still fifteen minutes left of this group session so we're going to use up every last minute until I say you can all go, understood?" James dipped his chin, eyes staring deeply into Cam's who quickly raised his hands in surrender.

Korinna sighed as she stood beside Janice whilst James turned on his heels walking to the couch and held up bright orange tape. He crouched down in front of everyone as he formed a circle with the tape. Everyone in the room watched the man in curiosity as he stood up straight and smiled happily at his work of art. Clapping his hands again he walked back over to his chair and tossed the tape behind him before turning to face the teens who awaited for his next instructions.

"We're going to try an exercise that I'm very fond of. It's called cross the line. It's very simple, really. I can say something along the lines of: Cross the line if you ever...and if you have you step over the orange line and if you haven't you remain outside of the circle. Makes sense right?" James addressed, his eyes scanned the faces around him.

Monte rolled her eyes, "This is dumb."

Cam shrugged his shoulders, "I'm down to try it out."

James smiled, "That's the spirit. Now let's get started."

James began, "We'll start off simple. Cross the line if you're an only child."

James and Monte stepped into the circle, Monte had her arms crossed unimpressed with this game as James smiled and held his hands out, "Now we step back."

Korinna didn't think this was a bad game. It was better than constantly sitting in a circle talking about their issues and others offering advice majority of the time so she didn't mind this one bit. The game continued on with simple questions that weren't too deep until it of course got deeper, because if it weren't deep then it wasn't therapy.

"Cross the line if you have cried since being here." James spoke softly now.

Janice was the first to step into the line, then cautiously Cam moved forward, and lastly Monte followed after. James and Korinna were the only two who remained on the outside.

"Okay," James nodded his head as the three stepped back, "Cross the line if you have been a victim of racism."

James, Korinna, Cam, and Monte all stepped into the circle staring at each other before stepping back.

"A few more questions. Cross the line if you feel like here at Edge Heart Grove that you gained meaningful help here." James tested, wondering what these kids really thought.

Janice stepped into the circle. Monte pursed her lips looking up at the ceiling thinking about it while Cam jumped into the circle causing James to tilt his head.

"This is the second treatment center I've been to and you guys haven't given up on me yet. I don't know how much longer you'll keep me but I'd like to stay, It hurt me a lot to have my sister cry to me while I went through the detox. More so than my parents and I don't know why that is because I care about my parents too but being a disappointment to my little sister, I don't like making her feel bad because it makes me feel _real shitty._ " Cam admitted while James smiled at him, silently thanking him for sharing.

James turned to Monte and Korinna who remained outside the circle. Monte boldly stared at James with her arms crossed and Korinna spoke up, "It's not that I don't think I haven't received important tips from this treatment center because I have. It's just that it's not as...as healing as you think. We're all screwed up and having others screw up here doesn't really help our situations. It could make you question things and feed on those impulses, especially me! And not care about the consequences because at this point what do I really have to lose?"

"Basically what you're saying is that just because the rest of have screwed up it's okay for you to do whatever you want now, right?" Monte sassed.

Korinna shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah pretty much." She smiled innocently, wiping the look right off Monte's face.

James saw where this was going and clapping his hands again, "Okay! Let's call it an end of our session today. You can all go back to your regular activities until it's time for dinner, I think we're going to order out today. I'm sure when Viola comes back later on she'll call you all in for a one-on-one so please be prepared for that. Good work today."

Cam molded his lips as he patted James on his shoulder, "Yeah and they call me the compulsive liar here." He finished with a laugh.

* * *

Korinna stood in the center of the room with five of her houses surrounding her. She had her hands on her hips to some extent she turned as she viewed the different models below her. These had to be her best works, she had her phone turned off so no one could reach her, Janice was sitting on her bed trying to work on some new homework material but Korinna could feel her icy blue's trailing over her form every now and then. Humming Korinna stepped out of the dollhouse circle and walked over to her bed peering down at the new scrapbook she were working on. Korinna had picked up a new book from her job the other day and didn't have a clue about what this one would be about. It's not like she had too many ideas about the previous ones she's done before, she kinda just did whatever she wanted and felt at the time. Meaning that the scrapbooks were often random with different images and materials thrown together but it worked for her.

This one had to be different.

Even with this new found attitude she had that was throwing everyone in the house off, this one had to really mean something. Korinna knew that in the back of her mind but she wasn't exactly sure why this one had to actually mean something. Something within her being was telling her to really tell a story as if it were going to be the best selling one, if someone were to ever wish to do so. Running her fingers through her hair Korinna lifted her head staring out the window in deep thought until a knock at the door brought the two girls attention to the noise.

There stood Cam who made his way into the room, his brown eyes staring at the dollhouses in awe. "Hey."

Janice eyed Cam who let out a small laugh, "Relax. I'm not here to start anything with anyone."

"What do you want, Cameron?" Korinna asked holding up two different types of paper.

Cam poked his lips out, "So it's Cameron now?"

Korinna didn't reply placing the papers up against the scrapbook, perfectly fine with ignoring Cam if that's what it takes.

"How's Carl?"

Korinna took a deep inhale, tossing the paper to the side and rubbed her temples before standing up straight as if she were effected by the question. Wrapping one arm around her tummy and using her hand on her other arm she started talking, "I don't know. He's been gone for a few days, I haven't reached out to contact him and neither has he. Does that make you feel better now? Do you think by me giving that bit of information that I'll let you bend me over on the bathroom sink and let you have your way with me now? Since you know you only care about what's in between my legs anyways."

Janice's eyes were wide behind her computer screen and she let out a snort at the words.

Cam cleared his throat, the tips of his ears turning bright red at the way Korinna was speaking. This was all new, Cam didn't know Korinna could be like this and he didn't exactly know how that made him feel at all. He couldn't instigate it could he? He could be respectful and understand that his housemate were involved with someone else, right? They weren't on the best terms but Cam was working at it, he was working at a lot after he were outed by Dove and went through detox which was brutal. At least he was hoping he was working on himself and not just lying to himself.

"I...I was just trying to make conversation." Cam managed to get out, his mouth falling open and closed a few times.

Korinna laughed, "Talk about what? We talk too many damn hours in this house and I'm tired. I don't want to talk to you, especially _you_ because I never know what side I'm going to get. From the first day I met you maybe I could have been a bit nicer sure, but this place was foreign to me and after being here for the first month I actually thought I belonged. Now...I don't really want to be here. I don't want to keep giving you chances to prove anything to me because you don't have to. We're not friends, we're not going to be lovers either. So I'll ask you again, _what do you want?"_

Cam thought carefully over his next words. His eyes glancing at Janice who quickly shook her head that Cam almost missed it. He knew what he wanted but he wouldn't say it, not after everything that was said and done. Taking a deep breath Cam turned his attention back to the houses in front of him, "Do you want to get some extra cash?"

Sitting on her bed with her palms holding herself in a sitting position she crossed her legs, "Now you're talkin'."

Cam offered a smile which Korinna gave back as he cautiously stepped towards her and silently asked if he could sit beside her with his phone in his hands. Korinna nodded as Cam put a little distance between the two as he brought up his phone, "There's this app."

Korinna listened carefully before grabbing her own phone to install it herself and look it over, what it entails and how it worked. After creating an account under the username _howlingram_ Korinna was good to go, taking Cam's advice for once. Cam softly smiled as he watched Korinna snap photos of her dollhouses and moved to sit on Janice's bed. Janice brought her electric blue eyes to meet Cam's brown eyes.

"I heard that she was worried coming here but now _I'm_ worried _for_ her. She's not acting right." Cam whispered to Janice.

Frowning Janice opened up a blank document typing rapidly before turning the laptop to Cam who read: _I noticed her behavior's a little similar to her mom's when she were first here. But she's never truly liked you anyways Cam._

Cam rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I think she should leave and we can get Dove back, you know why? I have a bad feeling about where this is going, considering that her boyfriend is no longer here, she doesn't have her other best-friend Debbie anymore, and now she thinks you're a fake ass person. Plus we don't know why Monte was stealing her files either. Something doesn't sound right to me, or am I just completely bugging here?"

 _'No it's not just you. But I don't want her to leave, I made K's mother a promise and I want to keep that promise. She's rough around the edges but she just needs to be loved, everyone wants that so why shouldn't she have it? I think the real issue is Monte. We need to find out what she knows so we can help K.'_ Cam read and nodded his head.

"I'm not seducing Monte anymore," Cam whispered causing Janice to roll her eyes, "However I can do whatever Korinna wants me to do when she gets lonely since you're not even considered her friend either."

Cam watched as Janice signed to him, a movement that he had seen Janice do plenty of times when she were upset so it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what that means. Laughing Cam ruffled Janice's hair and dodged her punches before bumping their fists together, "Are we a team now?"

Janice shrugged her shoulders as Cam gave a wide grin and held his arms out for a hug. Janice cringed from the boy wanted to move away from him but he got his hug whether Janice liked it or not.

"Cameron can you stop being a creep for five seconds?" Korinna browsed the two behind her as she remained squatting.

Cam sat up straight while Janice smoothed down her clothes in annoyance. He sat on the edge of the bed, "Calling me Cameron has to stop right now, okay K?"

"No it doesn't." Korinna smiled as she stood up.

Cam walked over to Korinna standing inches away from her, "Mark my words K you're gonna be calling me Cam again one way or another." He winked.

"I'll call you whatever. I have no respect for you, and it's _Korinna_. I'll spell it out for you."

"No need. It's just a name, I rather get to know the soul instead."

"You're corny."

Cam poked her sides, "You low-key love it though. But go ahead tell me what I already know," He put on this higher octave, "I have a boyfriend. Get lost, Cameron!"

"I don't sound like that. Get out," Korinna pointed to the door.

Cam shrugged his shoulders looking over his shoulder at Janice, "See."

Janice shook her head as she also pointed to the door kicking Cam out. Cam rested his hands on his chest, "You know I bet if I looked like Enzo you two wouldn't kick me out."

"You're absoutely right." Korinna began pushing Cam out.

Cam scoffed, "You know you're very rude."

"Yet you're still living up my ass." Korinna commented shoving Cam out into the hall.

Cam licked his lips spinning on his feet so he could lean against the doorway staring up at Korinna through his lashes, "It's a nice ass."

Korinna gave Cam a fake smile and slammed the door right in his face.

* * *

 _ **Five p.m. - 76%**_

Korinna lay on her stomach checking over all forms of social media and the internet on her phone. James informed the housemates that he were ordering Chinese while Viola had just came in and wanted a moment to herself before she started calling them into her office. After liking Ethan's recent photo, Korinna studied his face. He looked good, was letting his hair grow out and had a bit of facial hair going on. In the photo he appeared to be out with a plate of pancakes in front of him but was not impressed as his knuckles were pressed into his cheek.

 **Krokos:** nice pancakes + face

 **ethandolan:** _*eye emoji*_ hi

 **krokos:** hey ethan :)

A ping went off from the mystery app that Cam told Korinna about. Sitting up straight Korinna left instagram and opened the app checking the messages from a user. It was from the person that requested to purchase Korinna's colonial dollhouse. Korinna had offered to ship it but the person preferred to meet up instead which was fine with Korinna, particularly if that meant getting extra money on the side. It's not like Michael's didn't pay enough money, but Korinna was part-time so she managed well and didn't have to worry about bills for now. So what could it hurt? Korinna wasn't completely dumb now as she sent back a message to the customer telling them that she'd meet them in ten minutes.

Getting to her feet Korinna slipped on Dove's fenty slides that she had left in her room. Pulling her cropped sweatpants higher up her waist she stood from her bed smiling at Janice who lifted her head from her laptop at the movement, looking around hoping that Korinna hadn't caught her dozing off. "Got me a paying customer!" Korinna cheesed as she went over to her drawer.

Korinna heard the mute girl behind her shifting on her bed as she shoved her undergarments around lifting up the board underneath them to pull out her dagger. Since Viola figured out most of the hiding spots you had to get a little smarter to keep your things and weapons were definitely not allowed but yet here Korinna was with her own dagger that was given to her as a birthday gift. It matched the same rose gold dagger necklace around her neck that Carl had given her the day he left for military school.

Clenching the necklace around her throat Korinna sighed as she shoved the drawer closed with her hips. Spinning she waved the real dagger in the air before shoving it between her waistband and her white tank-top. "No need to fake worry honey. I'll be just fine."

Janice frowned at that observing Korinna who picked up the said house and shoved her phone into her left pocket. Janice followed Korinna to the door wanting to say something to her but couldn't find her voice, not yet anyways. Once Korinna went down the steps Janice crept down the hall to Cam's room knocking on his door quickly waiting for him.

 _ **.X.**_

Easily Korinna had slipped into the warm summer night. She was only walking down the street to an intersection, something that should only take a few minutes if her customer weren't any of the multiple choice options Korinna had made up in her head. Shifting the house in her hands Korinna hummed to herself, the necklace bouncing against her chest as she walked along the sidewalk. The dark-haired teen didn't think about any of the negatives out there, those didn't exist to her at the moment. Getting to the end of the intersection she stopped seeing the headlights from a parked car.

Feeling the cool material of the real dagger kissing her hipbone she strolled over to the classic red mustang. Leaning over the rolled down window she stared at the man who turned his head but kept his hands on the steering wheel.

"Hi Dacey."

Dacey tipped his head, "I still want the dollhouse. Get in sissy. "

* * *

 **A/N: A short one I hope you don't mind since the previous chapter was long as hell. So at this point Korinna is feeling like she has nothing to lose, the girl is freaking terrified and I honestly don't blame her. She's still not putting up with anyone's shit clearly but she's risking herself by getting in contact with Dacey! Did you like this twist? Do you think Korinna got in the car? SO many ideas, it took me awhile to figure out what direction I wanted this chapter to go since we have to deal with Carl being MIA (For all good reasons! But I'll have something for Carlinna in the next chapter don't you worry). I'm kinda excited to write for the next chapter, I still have to watch last night's episode since I was too busy watching the AMAs (it was Eh lmao) + the walking dead.**

 **Let me know how you felt about this chapter below. If there isn't a double update on Tuesday, Wednesday, OR Friday then expect one on the weekend sometime hopefully! Also if you celebrate thanksgiving and go out for black friday and I don't happen to update before then, then I wish you all a happy holiday and a SAFE one!**

 **Chat later ;p**

 **-ALES**


	8. Oh lord

**EIGHT**

* * *

 _"Did you think we'd come back from this place? / Once we had a taste / But you can get whatever you want, You can get whatever you want / But you're holdin' back from somethin' / You can get whatever you want, but you're holding back from somethin'." -_ **Cubicolor**

 **-X-**

 _"I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord / When the rhythm hits, I'm not afraid to die / There's just way too many temptations, oh lord / oh lord / oh lord."_ **-MiC LOWRY**

 **-X-**

 _"Go ahead and cry little girl / Nobody does it like you do, I know how much it matters to you / I know that you got daddy issues / And if you were my little girl, I'd do whatever I could do / I'd run away and hide with you / I love that you got daddy issues, and I do too."_ **-The Neighbourhood**

* * *

 _Peanut butter and pine._

 _That familiar aroma was strongly present as almond eyes pulled themselves open. The temperature beneath the sheets were warm and skin against skin could be felt. Shifting slightly a twenty-four year old woman lifted her head, turning backwards to find a certain someone with their forehead pressing into her back. It was then that she noticed that his arms were wrapped around her, one underneath her body that looked to be as if it were crushed from underneath her sleeping body and the other gently resting against the bare of her belly. Frowning she peered around herself some more taking in the rest of the surroundings around her, the room was decorated in black and white. Medium size length, white walls, a large window to the left that welcomed in a lot of light, flat screen mounted to the wall adjacent from the oh so comfortable bed that was draped in black sheets._

 _Groaning brought her out of her wandering eyes along with a pelvis brushing up against her backside. A minor twitch in her eyes expanded at the feeling, the man's chin pressing into her shoulder blade before he placed a kiss there mumbling, "Morning Ren."_

 _Korinna Rokos stared into green eyes. Carl's eyes were usually her many favorite things to wake up to, they were always bright and green whenever he first woke up. Throughout the day they would get darker filling in the green with blue waves. Korinna continued staring at Carl who looked as if he were about to fall back to sleep but when he didn't receive a response, his hand that rested on her belly moved towards her left hand, his fingertips brushing against a certain object. With even wider eyes Korinna pulled her gaze from Carl's to what appeared to be an engagement ring that shined on her bronze skin._

 _Abruptly Korinna sat up straight, Carl's face falling forward on the mattress as Korinna held her hand out to stare at the piece of jewelry. Even with some turns the ring glistened in the light but it also helped that the room was already bright as fuck as it is. The ring fit perfectly on her finger, snug but not too tight so that it didn't slide off. The ring was curved almost like a slight figure-eight, it was sliver and had a big diamond right in the center along with smaller ones encrusted down the sides. It was pure art._

 _"Yeah I know, I did good cause it's still got you shook and we've been engaged for a few months now." Carl mumbled in his thick morning voice, now laying on his back with his arms behind his head grinning down at Korinna._

 _Months?_

 _"What the fuck?" Korinna ran her hands over her face and pushed the covers back; her feet hitting the cool wood floor._

 _Carl used his knuckle to rub at his eye, "What's wrong with you? Come back to bed."_

 _Korinna looked around the room again, her eyes going to the night stand right beside her side of the bed. She noticed a notepad resting there scribbled with something, a glass of water, a pair of glasses, and a cell phone. Picking up the pear shaped device she unlocked the phone, without a second thought and read that it was: **Saturday, May 2023 - 8:56 am**_

 _"2023? Are you shitting me?" Korinna dead-panted._

 _Carl licked his lips as he propped himself up on the bed with his elbow, "I know you're better at math than me but yeah that's the year we've been living in. Was the head that good that I made you forget the year we're in?"_

 _"Oh shut up." Korinna didn't hesitate to roll her eyes as she placed the phone back on the side table turning to Carl._

 _Carl smiled at he patted the bed, "Bed."_

 _Cautiously_ _Korinna moved back to sit in the bed, Carl helping her and throwing the covers back over her body. Wrapping his bare arms around her, he placed his head against her clothed torso snuggling himself closer to her body. She peeped the geometric lion inked on his shoulder and the muscle definition in his bicep. Quirking up she trailed her black coffee colored eyes down his arm to his hand finding a ring of his own on his finger, the circular silver was dark almost black with encrusted diamonds in the center. Then it all hit her in waves._

 _A milk chocolate haired Korinna entered a jewelry shop in the cold of December. Her finding the ring from a jeweler with Fiona, Debbie, and V standing beside her nodding their heads with wide smiles. New Years arrived with Korinna and Carl walking through their new hometown of Colorado. Carl didn't suspect a thing. It was their usual hangout time together, they went to see a movie and dinner until Korinna thought it would be okay to pull a small prank on Carl. After dinner she told Carl that her stomach was bothering her and that she needed to use the restroom, she reassured him that it was probably just her monthly gift and not from the dinner since they ate there at least twice a month. Carl paid for the dinner and waited for Korinna for over thirty minutes. Just to find that she was missing from the restaurant. He questioned the staff and went into panic mode until the manager handed Carl a envelope._

 _Korinna had a thing for handwritten notes for as long as Carl could remember. Inside the envelope were rhymes that Carl had to figure out and go to those locations. After wandering around their new home, the third clue was held by fourteen year old Liam which sparked a lot of questions because what was Liam doing here and who was he with? Debbie, Fiona, V, and Ian went back home two weeks before so? He hoped to god that Frank didn't manage to get here as well asking for something that Carl wouldn't give him. The two wandered together without Liam giving Carl any information, which was nerve-wrecking but Carl continued on with this; finding each of his siblings at different locations. Finally reaching the famous lake there Korinna stood with her back to him. When she turned around she had a jar in her hand, the same jar they had back in Chicago that she used to keep underneath her bed filled with all of their notes. Silently she handed it over to Carl who took it, not really knowing what he were supposed to do. Impatiently Korinna watched as Carl unscrewed the lid picking out the notes. He seemed to be going too slow for Korinna's liking so she pulled the jar from his hands just to smash it onto the pavement. The wind blowing some of the folded pieces of old paper away until Carl found one note written in Korinna's hand writing. One that admitted to her liking Carl along with the date - years ago. Inside of that note was a ring._

 _When Carl lifted his eyes, Korinna didn't crack a smile as she stared at him with so much intensity. "Will you marry me Carl?"_

 ** _xxx_**

 _Korinna wandered her supposedly home. Hours later she managed to pull herself from Carl and search the house, simple objects filling her brain with the history beyond it. This was her life. Her and Carl were engaged, They lived in their own apartment in a small town called Silverton Colorado, the people were friendly and so open. The views and atmosphere made all your worries vanish as you stared out into the mountains. It seemed as if the two were well established for themselves, Carl is ex-military and trained for the bomb squad and hazardous devices unit, and Korinna worked down at the orphanage. Both of two were also heavily involved in two different organizations - Carl leaned towards an organization that worked together to put an end to cancer while Korinna worked for a smaller organization that provided clean water to families in different countries allowing her to travel the world. It only get's better from there, they also owned a gray great Dane who went by the name of Baxter._

 _This life was much better than the life in Chicago, but the two would never forget where they came from. Ever._

 _"Hey." Carl greeted, his voice even deeper than Korinna remembered._

 _Korinna hummed pulling her eyes away from the years of photos as Carl pressed a kiss to her temple, moving to sit on the opposite side of the small white dining table._

 _"Going through the photos again?" Carl summarized, crunching on an apple._

 _Korinna took in this time to take in Carl's growth. He had grown his hair back out again, just enough that it stopped at the nape of his neck. He hit a growth spurt now standing at 5'10, facial hair groomed on his chin, broader shoulders, more muscle, - puberty hit him hard._

 _"I know I'm fine as hell baby, but this whole staring off into space thing is kinda tripping me out? You sure you're okay?" Carl questioned, running his free hand over the back of Korinna's hand._

 _"That you are," Korinna bluntly replied amusement written in her dark eyes, "I'm...fine. Just trying to...let all of this sink in."_

 _Carl grinned, "I appreciate you agreeing with with me," He then winked, "This is the real thing. It's as real as it gets, I can promise you that."_

 _"Can you?" Korinna tilted her head._

 _Carl frowned as he chewed, leaning back to toss the finished apple into the trash causing Baxter to bark from his resting spot. Carl whistled at the dog who immediately became quiet._

 _"You and I have been together since we were teens. If we're still together now, I'm pretty sure the both of us aren't going anywhere." Carl smiled a bit, staring at the ring on his own finger._

 _Korinna nodded, "But that's the scary thing about people, they change. Anyone can wake up and just up and decide that they don't want to be with someone. Look at us, we just up and decided to leave Chicago. We didn't even know where we wanted to go at first, we decided where we wanted to move based on a blind test - throwing darts at a map."_

 _Carl smiled at that remembering the day. It was the day after his birthday, he had just came back from war on a serious injury and was home for months trying to cope that he was no longer going to be out there fighting for his country. Korinna kept him sane. They celebrated his birthday (not at the his home like all of his years growing up), Korinna decided that they were going to do something different. Which included a road trip to Wisconsin (the pair stayed almost for a week) where the two did things that they never thought they would do on their visit there. Both were drunk and stole a map from a local bar, pinning it to their motel wall and both threw darts knowing that the two were going to make it out of the south side. Korinna's dart landed on Montana and Carl's landed on Texas, to solve their decision Korinna took a marker and drew it to the middle which happened to be: **Colorado**._

 _"Well I know for one, that sitting across from you right now. I'm not leaving you, ever again." Carl voiced staring into Korinna's eyes and grasped her hands, "I need to know that you're not gonna leave me hanging at the alter or for the rest of this life-time either."_

 _Korinna sighed, "I'd have to die for that to happen."_

 _"Ride or die." Carl stated, holding his hand out for the two do to their famous handshake._

 _Carl leaned back in the chair, "Now that we got that over with, enough with the sappy shit. Let's go!"_

 _"Where are we going, exactly?"_

 _Carl had a twinkle in eye as he held his hand out, "Never question just follow, remember?"_

 _"Lucky I trust you Gallagher," Korinna jabbed._

 _Carl nodded, "It's a good thing 'cause maybe if you didn't you wouldn't have asked me to be your man for the rest of your natural born life."_

 _'He was certainly right about that,' Korinna thought as she placed her hands in his taking a leap without any care._

* * *

Carl wasn't a morning person but he was learning that being here, he had to be.

He had to be up at 0500 hours every single day and that was exactly where his day began. Military school was no walk in the park and it's not that he thought it would be, it's just an adjustment he had to deal with just like in juvie. Carl was going to do this, he was going to toughen it out. So far there hadn't been any hazing towards him, after he knocked one dude out that tried to test him. Carl had heard stories from others in the bunk room and in the halls on his way to classes.

It was week two where the real direction would take place. Everyone's mentor was their Drill Sergeant who was currently taking them out into the field. Carl stood along with his fellow teammates listening to his Drill Sergeant go on and on about testing their physical and mental endurance, pointing out the obstacles behind him. Carl had his eyes wide open as the Drill Sergeant continued explaining what the task at hand entailed.

"Each student will be timed. Each student will be expected to complete their first day of basic training, if you fail you fail for the day and will be expected to do twice as much the next day. Do I make myself clear?!" He yelled, his arms sharply held behind his back.

Carl licked his lips as he stood up taller yelling back with his teammates, "Sir, yes sir!"

The Drill Sergeant dipped his head, his eyes surveying those around him. "Alright. Line up!"

Carl glanced to his left spotting the same chubby kid with braces standing beside him smiling. He was one of the kids that faced the hazing here, people here thought it was easier to target the chubbier kid but he always kept a smile on his face and he talked a lot in the bunks while majority everyone ignored him.

"This is gonna be sick!" He cheered.

Carl kept a straight face, "If you say so."

The Drill Sergeant blew his whistle and Carl kept his head forward following those in front of him. He could see the end of the line and that's all he was focusing on and not how early it was and wondering what they were going to serve for breakfast this morning. Two hours + a shower and a nap later Carl was pilling his tray with food. After getting his tray he walked the dinning hall in search of a seat, after the first week you don't make it a big deal for searching for seats - you just blend in and plop down. Nobody happened to be real friends just yet so it was time for you to do so or not.

Plopping down beside this kid named Hayes, Carl began to dig into his food. During his third bite he turned to the bright blue eyed kid behind him who probed, "What do you think? Uh it's Gallagher right?"

"Think about what?" Carl mumbled, his mouth full as he stared at the guy beside him.

That's when he noticed two other guys awaiting his answer as well.

"Have you been listening to anything?" A guy with dark hair who Carl believed to be named Aaron or something like that picked at his brain.

Carl blinked as he chewed, "No. Not really."

Hayes sipped his drink and swallowed as he leaned towards Carl, "We're making a bet on which one of us can actually get with one of the girl's here."

"Okay?" Carl pressed not interested on what Hayes was implying.

Hayes stared at the two other guys across from them and let out a laugh.

"Look man you're supposed to get in on the bet. We're gonna be here for awhile so we might as well get our claim on with certain females here. Am I right?" Hayes laughed holding his hand out for Aaron and another kid of Indian decent to dap him up.

Again Carl blinked and returned back to his meal, he took his time swallowed and turned to the group around him, "I'm not here for any of the girl's. I'm here to be a man and get my shit together, it looks like you need to do the same."

Hayes hyped the situation up letting out a string of "OOOO's"

"Are you gay? I mean it's cool if you are. Just wondering?" Aaron spoke.

Hayes snorted.

"No. I'm not gay. I got a girlfriend back at home. Like I said I don't give a shit about your bet, there's barely any time to sleep and do homework here so how can you guys possibly think about banging girls?" Carl muttered.

The Indian kid said, "How can you not? We're growing boys and have to take care of our needs!"

Hayes rolled his eyes, "Excuse Karan here he's clearly a virgin and wants to fulfill his wish of getting laid before his eighteenth birthday."

"Keep it down!" Karan whisper-yelled glancing back at the table behind them.

Hayes beamed at the table behind them, "Looks like we know which girl Karan's going for."

Karan tried to erase the blush appearing in his russet skintone, turning his attention back to his food.

After a few seconds of what silence Carl _was_ enjoying Aaron whipped his head back around quickly to get the three boy's attention. "Here she comes, here she comes!"

"What? Do I look okay?" Karan quipped, smoothing down his hair.

Hayes scoffed, "Please she won't even spare you a second glance. Watch and learn fellas."

Carl frowned wondering what had these guys around him so shook. Carl continued scooping up some corn onto his fork, eyeing the hall in search of who they could possibly be talking about. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure walk down their aisle towards the line but was stopped as Hayes swung his feet around and dropped them around on the floor leaving a loud tap.

"Blaine it's a pleasure to see you here," Hayes started.

The said girl molded her very plump lips, "Hm...can't relate."

Karan and Aaron erupted in laughter and Carl couldn't lie that a small smile found it's way onto his face as he kept his attention on his plate.

Hayes took it upon himself to rest his hand on her waist and slightly tug her towards her, "Oh come on baby don't be like that, I can show you a good time."

The girl rested one palm on his shoulder blade while the other reached behind him. Hayes seemed to think that his tricks were working as the girl placed herself in between his legs knowing that the sergeants were possibly watching and had yet to intervene.

"I can show you one too, you know what I would do?" She whispered reaching for a utensil on Hayes tray.

Hayes nodded his head in pure ecstasy, "Tell me baby."

Blaine stared Hayes in his eyes flashing him her straight white teeth and went to jam the utensil downwards causing the three boys behind them to scream out a warning. Hayes spread his legs just in time to see a fork jammed in the seat right underneath them. Hayes gulped as he lifted his ice blue eyes upwards to see Blaine still smiling at him. "Keep calling me baby, grabbing on me, and I won't miss next time. Got that, asshole?"

That smile did not once leave her face as she stood up straight.

"Is there a problem here, Zhao?"

Blaine stiffly turned to the man, "No sir. Everything's peachy. Sir."

The man eyed the boys next to him with knowing glances before dipping his head, "On your way Zhao."

"Sir, yes sir." She saluted walking around the man.

Gazing over her shoulder she saw the four boys watching after her, with a smile and her tongue pressed behind her teeth she made a gun and a cutting throat version at them. Easily that made Karan and Aaron turn their attention back to their plates while Carl smirked and Hayes scowled.

Sergeant yanked on Hayes head, "Listen to me boy. You're not here for whatever you think you're here for, I can promise you that. Make sure you see the barb for a appointment since you're looking shabby."

"Sir, yes sir." Hayes winced at the pressure applied to his neck before the Sergeant roughly pushed his head forward and continued on his way.

Hayes grumbled as he rubbed at his neck, "Yo why didn't you guys tell me Blaine's fuckin' father was around?"

"Father?" Carl inquired.

Karan held his hands up, "Sorry dude we were too busy trying to help you not get your penis stabbed with a fork."

"You should have known not to mess with Blaine. She's top of the class here." Aaron said.

Hayes shrugged his shoulders angrily biting into his bread, "Exactly. If we get together, I can be the top of the class. But I'm trying to get her on top of me, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

Aaron shook his head, "No man. That was enough of a warning. After she's done killing you, she'll then kill us with that perfect smile on her face. And you know it!"

"She's hot as fuck. I'm not stopping anything, I can take a challenge." Hayes denied.

Karan dismissed, "It's your penis."

"Who is she, what's her story?" Carl finally asked.

Hayes licked his lips, "Blaine Zhao. A baddie, daughter of our beloved Drill Sergeant. Junior, rumor has it she got kicked out of two other academy's previous to this one - the first one was a all girl's school - also heard she's bisexual which I'm so down for - and the second one was a marine academy but her precious daddy got her here. They're rich as hell too, she's got a older sister that was adopted, heard she was hot too."

"Not only that she's intelligent too. We take lab together." Karan added.

Aaron leaned against the table, "I think she's a Gemini and she loves the weeknd that should say enough."

Hayes rested his arm across Carl's shoulders must to his dismay, "Basically homie she's forbidden fruit."

Carl shoved Hayes' hand from his shoulder, "Not your homie but what you're saying is that she's bad ass."

"Yeah." They all answered.

Carl let his gaze fall back over to Blaine Zhao who had just sat down and had her head turned to another girl and was laughing with her head thrown back. She was pretty from what Carl could see, she wore her dark hair tied back into a bun with two strands framing her face in the front, very pink plump lips, freckles sprinkled across upper cheeks and nose, low-set dark eyes with a set of long eyelashes. Just then it was as if Blaine could feel eyes on her and turned to find Carl's eyes locked on her. Blaine licked her lips, her eyes looking Carl up and down as if she were reading him and knew his story just like that. She chewed on her food, swallowed and then flashed him a smile before turning back to the girls around her.

Facing his empty tray Carl cleared his throat and stood up.

"Where you going man?" Hayes asked.

"Back to the bunks to get ready for class, why you want to hold my hand?" Carl bit.

Hayes held his middle finger up, "Whatever pretty boy. See you in Geometry."

Carl emptied his tray taking a chance to look back at Blaine who had his attention. She was currently sucking on her thumb which made Carl put a bigger pep in his step. At the end of the hall he told the sergeants he was going back to the bunks who allowed it since groups were allowed to leave if they finished early. Once Carl got back to the bunks he sat on the edge of his bunk pressing his elbows into his knees. Thinking over if he should write a letter or call Korinna back home. That was one girl that would never get off his mind, no matter where he was.

How could he? Especially with the memory of what happened the night before he left. Laying back on his bunk Carl closed his eyes and bit down on his lip loving that memory. He definitely missed Korinna and although he was all for this separation for the both of them to find themselves he couldn't deny that he needed to know that she were thinking of him too.

* * *

 _ **64%**_

Precipitously Korinna sat up to find that she was resting on a bed. Kicking the quilt from her bottom half Korinna sat up feeling lighter and relaxed. She stretched and glimpsed around the room spotting her dollhouse resting on an old rocking chair. Padding against the rug Korinna walked over to her dollhouse but stopped to see a large window. Deciding to head that way she peered out the glass seeing that she appeared to be on a farm. Nothing but hills and corn fields were in her view. The sound of a door creaking brought her attention away from the scenery to see a man holding a cup of tea in his hands.

"That for me?" Korinna asked.

The tanned man stepped into the room, his weight applied to the floor adding a creak to the floorboards. Korinna watched as the man gently placed the tea cup on the bed-side table. He stood up straight and carefully walked over to her, stopping a few inches before her with his head slightly dipped and his hands clasped behind his back.

"Korinna it's an honor to finally meet you." The man spoke.

A frown appeared in between her brows as she took in his apperance. He was olive-skinned, tall, deep-set dark eyes, thick facial hair all along his jawline, chin, and lips. And that smile was so wide that you could see his gums. If Korinna weren't so relaxed right now she would find it creepy and not sorta attractive at the moment.

"And who exactly are you? Where's Dacey?" Korinna's head titled a bit to glance at the ajar door behind them.

The man placed his hand on his chest, "My apologies I'm Ruben."

Korinna sat on the edge of the bed staring up at Ruben, "Did you convince Dacey to bring me here?"

"Yes I did." Ruben replied.

"Why?"

Ruben inhaled as another wide grin appeared, "I believe in people. I believe in their potential and you Korinna have potential. I think you would fit in just well here. It took some time for Dacey to get adjusted here but I can still see that he's lacking something and that someone is you. You are his family."

"Am I?" Korinna challenged, "'Cause you don't screw over your family."

"Of course." Ruben exclaimed.

This guy definitely took a drama course, Korinna thought to herself.

"I assume you are aware of the shit that Dace and I have been through, or you at least gotten his side of the novel." Korinna started watching the man nod, "Then why the hell did you think me being here would be a good idea?"

Ruben shrugged his shoulders, "You're here aren't you? I didn't pressure you to get into the car with your brother. I wasn't there but something inside of your soul encouraged you to get into the car and come here."

"I don't even remember how I got here! What is this place?" Korinna exasperated, getting to her feet and spinning a bit to find nothing but wood and a high ceiling as if she were in an attic.

Ruben hummed at her actions and held his hand out, "Have some tea."

"Nah I'm good. Where's Dacey? I actually want to give him a peace of my mind." Korinna softly said, her body still relaxed.

Ruben emerged from his spot to the dark haired teen, "And you will get that chance, Korinna. I will allow as much time as you need with your brother, hopefully with my assistance I can channel out all of that bad energy that the two of you consist of. Then you can truly become apart of my family, do you think you'd like that? A place where you can actually soar as the person you're destined to be."

Ruben sat Korinna back onto the bed and moved to grab the tea just so he can crouch down in front of her, "I know how hard life can be sometimes. Ever since I came to this place, all my concerns have vanished. I have bettered myself, Dacey has bettered himself along with the rest of my family. We have become a family. I know you think you know something about us but if you're open to learning...we _I can_ make life so much easier for you."

Imagine that? A life with no worries? A life much better than what Korinna was struggling to find. Dacey seemed better, he did even if it was a little off but he's been off his rocker the moment he came back from jail but Korinna didn't know if Dacey were truly happy. She didn't know everything that he's been through she's only known half. She said she was done with him before but she felt a sense of carelessness getting in the car with him and nothing after that made sense. Korinna Rokos was just dreaming about her future for once. That all happened the moment she opened up the gate a bit and trusted Dacey to take her to this place she knew something about. Korinna never thought about her future or dreamed about it before in such vivid detail and somehow Dacey and this Ruben guy provided that. How? She had no idea but there was something about having a sense of what direction you could go if you just take a chance.

So Korinna swallowed the tea with her impulses sitting again upon her shoulders. She wanted to ask what kind of tea this was and why it immediately made her insides feel like she were sleeping in sunflower fields. Korinna wouldn't drink the entire tea creating the illusion that she was as Ruben remained crouched down in front of her.

"Before I get Dacey," Ruben began allowing Korinna to pick up an accent as he folded his hands, "Let's discuss your issues with your father, yeah?"

Some may say the dark haired teen whose only wish in this lifetime was to have an adventure to remember; was now becoming the biggest fool in the parade and if one were to tell her this she'd look you dead in the eye just to tell you that she couldn't live like this forever and that it was time for her to live _really live_ for herself. If that meant branching out and doing things that didn't make the smallest bit of sense then you could put Korinna Rokos at the front of the line, things were changing and time was running out.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh gosh I don't know what this is. It's three in the morning! This story is showing you the true difficulties of Korinna's character, she's only getting more complicated as it goes. She's very contradicting and she's honestly making me mad, personally I feel like this isn't a good step for her to take but it has to happen for her character because how else do you learn? She's trying to figure herself out her own way and she has yet to learn how Dacey came across Ruben and his society in the countryside. Hope that's clearing up somethings for you guys lol. Impulses should be Korinna's middle name instead of Olivia ya know? ^_^**

 **But anyways hope you liked the little "Future preview" I wrote for you in the beginning, it's nice to dream about future Carlinna and since we can't really have them together at the moment at least we know that the both of them are thinking of each other ;p I wish they would show Carl in military some since I had a better feel but it was fun to be a little creative for that part. ALSO I know very little about military school so sorry if that wasn't really realistic enough for you. We will find out more on Ruben and Dacey of course in the next chapter. Any thoughts currently? I just want to say that I really loved episode eight it felt like a old previous season of shameless again it was refreshing although I missed seeing Carl it was really exciting to watch believe it or not. They're finally giving cute little bean Liam a storyline. One minute I hate Lip and the next I feel sorry for him. All I have to say for Debbie is that I'm annoyed that Derek's family wants to get involved but didn't want shit to do with her while she was pregnant?! Although I don't agree with Debbie trapping Derek with a baby I just hate how all of a sudden Derek's family wants to get involved now like be gone. I also haven't watched last night's episode because I've been busy as hell lately since it's still holiday weekend and blah blah blah but I really loved the episode I'll shut up now.**

 **One more note...lol...I finally posted the playlist on 8tracks. It's the first playlist on my account under the username velvet_veins called "I need a distraction" so if you're in a music mood give it a listen to get another feel for this season for Korinna. There's only four more episoides/ possibly chapters left to write for.**

 **New casting...**

 **Blaine Zhao _played by babymeia via instagram_**

 **Ruben _played by Sean Teale_**

 **Thanks for reading and for reviewing :]**

 **-ALES**


	9. Swimming in the Moonlight

**NINE**

* * *

 _"_ _Though we're moving quickly it feels I've waited all my life / Until this moment I'd only dreamed of paradise / For hours without a single word, we hold on tight / If nothing's perfect, you and I are nothing tonight." -_ **BAD SUNS**

 **-x-**

 _"_ _Stop the confusion / Stop the illusion / It's only you on my mind / It's only you all the time / And I need you to stop the accusations / My lovin' is real life, no animation / Determined to love you long, I need patience." -_ **PARTYNEXTDOOR**

* * *

The birds were chirping.

The sky was bright and the cornfields looked as if they were being baked underneath the sun. This was something Korinna was sort of used to, back in Skiathos she woke to the sound of the sea and boats passing through. It was quiet like this and reminded her of Skiathos a bit. She stood with half lidded eyes breathing in the cool air from the bedroom attic's window. Korinna had yet to leave the said room, after sharing whatever information Ruben needed to know about her father; she hadn't seen him yet. Early afternoon turned to night and then it was morning again. Korinna could have left if she wanted to but had somehow fallen asleep and was placed in the bed, by whom? That she didn't know.

Korinna watched from the window as all sorts of people walked along and little kids chasing after each other. It seemed as if the people here were really happy and didn't have much to worry about, Korinna wondered how that felt? Actually since she's been here for _almost_ two days now she didn't worry about what could be happening back home. That thought hadn't crossed her mind once. She hadn't thought about what Janice could be thinking or if she had come up with some believable lie to James and Viola. She didn't think about what if Nicky and Vito were looking for her or tried to stop by. She didn't think about any of that because well, she was exploring. Korinna was risking herself being in contact with Dacey and whatever the hell this place was. Somehow she couldn't find herself to care that she was putting herself at risk because she was at risk either way.

However in Korinna's short time of being here she hadn't been harmed in anyway. Was Nadia's suspicions about Dacey being in a cult after all correct? Korinna could have asked Ruben this but after drinking that tea her thoughts were directly on her father. Korinna had no problems speaking out the hatred she had for that man and it's not like Ruben didn't know half of the information Korinna happened to be sharing, it was all just from her point of view. So far there was absolutely nothing wrong with this place but Korinna hadn't been outside yet.

A knock on the door made Korinna avert her attention from the playful children blow to see a woman poking her head around the door. Turning fully to face her Korinna wordlessly watched as the older woman step into the room holding a pile of clothes in her hands. Korinna took the time to take in her appearance, she was taller than Korinna just by a tad, thin muscular-frame(it was evident that the woman took care of her body), tan skin, reddish long brown hair, slight arched long brows, and to be completely honest she looked a bit like Ariana Grande.

"Hey it's Korinna right?" The girl spoke in her natural cool tone.

Korinna slowly blinked.

This time it was the girl's turn to take in Korinna's mannerisms. A small frown appeared in her brows but Korinna didn't notice since she was too busy staring which was a little odd. Sighing the girl glanced over her shoulder and walked towards the door. She peeked her head out checking the hallway before closing the door shut and walked around Korinna to place the folded clothes on the messy bed. She peeked over at the empty tea cup that rested on the bed side table and spun around to face the young teen again.

"Look you got to stop drinking that shit." The girl hissed, pointing behind her.

Korinna rubbed at her eye, "What?"

"I get it. Really I do, you probably feel good - _great_ right about now because that's what it does. It relaxes your body and let me guess, give's you brilliant dreams." The woman summarized watching as a frown now appeared on Korinna's face.

Korinna blinked again, "Okay...tea is supposed to relax you. Who are you?"

"I'm Raven." The girl stated stepping closer to Korinna to peer into her eyes, "Dacey must have given you some the night he brought you here and I'm assuming Ruben gave you some more and got you to talk about things you're not really open to talk about."

Korinna shrugged her shoulders, "So?"

"So what I'm saying is to stop drinking the damn tea! It's poison." Raven seriously pressed moving to pace the room.

"Like Juliet?" Korinna snorted hinting at the famous play by no other than Shakespeare.

Raven stopped, "I wouldn't pin you down to be a literature fan. I thought Dacey said you were into building houses and scrap booking but, that was a sleeping potion not straight up poison like the damn tea he's feeding to people."

Korinna breathed as she gently sat down on the bed feeling a headache coming on. Raven watched quietly eyeing the teenager's actions before rushing over to the door to lock it. Once she returned back to the sitting teen who rubbed at her temples Raven crouched down in front of the girl and held something out to her in the palm of her hand.

"I can't take that." Korinna mumbled eyeing the pills.

Raven sighed, "Right." She answered looking down at her shoes, not allowing Korinna to question how she might have known that.

"I'm gonna give you the tour of the place today. Let's get you dressed and the first place I'm taking you to is the lab to get rid of that headache you're probably having." Raven advised, now standing.

Korinna did what was asked with no argument. The migraine was too intense for her to bother, maybe she shouldn't have sipped on the tea but her gut feeling was that this Raven girl was going to give her all the answers she needed.

 _xxx_

Korinna remained close to Raven as they scouted the community together. It was weird that this place seemed like a country side ghost town from the attic window but to actually walk through the area made Korinna feel small and okay that none of the people here knew her name. Raven wanted Korinna to blend in so no one would ask questions, meaning she had to be dressed a little dressy much to her irritation. Raven persuaded her telling her that she hated it too and wore shorts underneath her own dresses and skirts. She also said it was a rule here for the women to be dressed like this as if they were stuck in some vintage time period.

The two stopped at an intersection Raven glancing around before looping her arms with Korinna, "We're going to pass Ruben's mother. I assume she knows about you but try not to make eye contact, she'll know something is up if you do."

Korinna dipped her head eyeing a dark haired woman who stood by a tall blonde haired woman laughing about something. They looked snobby Korinna immediately thought taking in their clothing of choice. Those dresses and hats were over the top, the two even had on lace gloves while the lady with the blonde hair walked with a tea cup in her hand. The walking sign made it's self known as a small dinging sound told the pedestrians to walk. Raven kept her chin high and her face forward as the two passed by. Korinna corner eyed the woman as they walked by approaching, Korinna hopefully shifted her eyes quick enough to the houses around her.

"Oh, Raven?" The dark haired woman's voice rang out.

Raven leaned her head towards Korinna's and whispered, "Keep your head straight."

Raven slightly peeked over her shoulder, "Oh hello Mrs. Trujillo and Mrs. Harrington. You two are looking rather lovely."

"Thank you darling. Your dress could use a little jazzing up! Be sure to visit my daughter today at the boutique, tell her I sent you. If that's the dress that you're going out in, I can't imagine what the rest of your wardrobe looks like." Mrs. Harrington laughed, a laugh that sounded extremely fake.

Raven returned a fake smile, "Thanks for the tip Mrs. Harrington! Enjoy the rest of your day."

Just as Raven turned around and began rushing Korinna across Mrs. Trujillo called out again, "Raven? Are you heading to the lab?"

"Yes Mrs. Trujillo."

"You're a very hardworking woman, you take after your father."

"Thank you Mrs. Trujillo."

"If you see my Ruben make sure you tell him to come by the house to bring Mrs. Harrington more tea, will you?"

"Yes Mrs. Trujillo I will."

Then the two began to walk to the other side of town heading towards what appeared to be a museum.

Korinna sat in a room that was set up as an examination room. The walls were so high and the architecture was out of this world. Most of the room was painted with angels and wrapped in gold. Korinna felt as if she was staring too long that her eye sight began to dim, blinking out of it she turned her attention back to Raven who was rapidly typing against a keyboard her head moving from slowly side to side as she did. A few more clicks she got to her feet and moved around the room in search of items.

"Heads up!" Raven called out, tossing a water bottle at Korinna who held her hands up to catch it.

Raven nodded, "Not bad Rokos."

"Is this place a museum?"

"You got it. It was abandoned when my dad discovered it, he decided to turn it around to a lab. The first three floors belong to my dad, I run the joint now since I'm the only one here who knows as much as he did." Raven said with pride.

Korinna downed the first water bottle as she listened, her headache subsiding just a little bit. She watched as Raven stood in front of her reaching over to test her veins then rubbing some alcohol on the cotton ball, "You're very trusting."

"I have nothing left to lose." Korinna stared at the woman in front of her

"Sure you do! You could lose life."

"I wanted to lose it last year."

"I know things aren't the best with your brother but there's got to be one thing that you want to keep living for." Raven suggested grabbing a needle.

 _Carl._

Korinna shrugged her shoulders.

"I know you have it in you to at least try for yourself. I also know that you probably figured out who you want to keep living for, even if it's not for yourself - it's cool you don't have to tell me. It's not like I'm trying to save you from drinking the rest of that tea or anything." Raven teased causing a small smile to appear on Korinna's lips.

Raven smiled back, "She smiles! Ten points for Raven. Are you afraid of needles?"

Korinna shook her head, "No. What's this supposed to do?"

"Well this shot is going to push all the toxins from the tea out of your blood stream. Usually around the third cup of tea it's a little harder for this stuff to work it's magic. I'm still working on ways to improve it. That's floor level three by the way." Raven informed.

"If the tea is so bad why is Ruben giving it to me? Especially if he seems to think so highly of my bitch ass of a brother?" Korinna wondered feeling the prick first then the warm sting.

Raven grinned, "See Ruben is evil. I don't know if you picked up on that or not. He runs Element Atlas - that's the name of this community, welcome by the way! He's not too smart when it comes to the technical expects he allows others to do that for him but when it comes down to leadership skills hes quick on that. This place may look pretty but it's anything but."

"Is it or is it not a cult?" Korinna could feel the old impatience coming back.

Raven removed the needle placing a cotton ball on top of the small drop of blood,"Hold that," She instructed placing the needle down and grabbing a toy story band-aid, "It is at the last hours of the night. Most are aware some prefer to turn their heads to the things that are too fucking bizarre."

"Are you apart of it?"

"No." Raven sighed ripping off her gloves.

Korinna let this sink into her brain, "A woman I know thinks Dacey is apart of it."

Raven began to pull her hair up into a ponytail, "What do _you_ think?"

"I don't know because I haven't seen him, but I wouldn't be fucking surprised." Korinna laughed humorlessly.

Raven walked back to the computer typing more onto the device, "Do you want to talk to him? He's down at the church where they praise the lord in the mornings and Satan at night."

Korinna's eyes went wide at that, "This is crazy. I don't know if it's whatever you gave me that's still working it's magic to make me my usual self again which is the reason why it's not sinking all the way in but shit." She rambled.

"I mean you would think this place is a paradise. It sure as hell looks like that way here at Element Atlas and Ruben makes sure that it stays this way for the oblivious ones but I've witnessed some disturbing things. We haven't had any newcomers in awhile so when Dacey came here it was shock among other things..." Raven addressed.

"What other things?" Korinna tiredly ran her hands over her forehead and through her hair.

Raven pursed her lips as she stared hard at Korinna, "There's more secrets that you don't know about but Dacey said he would tell you about them. He may fabricate the truth a little but I'll give a warning: creepy Ruben is going to feed you bullshit. He's going to give you two a "Cleanse" but whatever you do don't do anything they want you to do. It's a trick, the tea it makes people sick usually within hours..." She trailed off breaking eye contact.

Korinna wanted to push further but Raven beat her to the punch, "Wait do you remember if Dacey gave you anything the night he picked you up?"

"No...I just remember getting in the car with him. We were quiet for awhile listening to some old song but I don't remember how we got here or anything significant that we passed." Korinna replied, feeling uneasy.

Raven shifted on her feet as she crossed her arms, "That's unusual..." She mumbled to herself and began pacing again.

Korinna licked her lips and felt her throat going dry not knowing if there was any reason to. The door slid open revealing a long haired tan man holding a device, he had his attention on it, "Raven...Ruben's in the building."

When he didn't receive a response he lifted his head and turned to Korinna, "Oh crap! Wow you're a splitting image of-"

"Cisco! List the effects of the tea now." Raven quickly ordered.

Cisco pointed at the tablet but Raven chose to ignore him waving her fingers around to get him to speak as quickly as he could, "Uh okay...the BEL tea the shortened term for Blue Egyptian Lotus consists of the Nyphaea Caerulea Herb which is actually just a simple water Lilly and shares no connection with a lotus flower like at all dude-"

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose as Cisco had his attention on Korinna who still looked lost, "Cisco."

"Right sorry. It was used as a sacrament in ancient Egypt as a mild sedative, usually used by herbalists to treat insomnia and reported to induce lucid dreaming. Which it really does, knocks you out before you even know it. It creates these dreams as if it knows what you really want but knows that there's a big chance that you can't have. Completely relaxes the body but you wouldn't know how toxic it is within twenty-four hours." Cisco announced.

Korinna clenched her jaw, her eyes staring at the floor as she thought this over. "What you're saying is...I should be feeling sick...what do you mean?"

"I mean there should be symptoms not just a simple migraine or anything like that." Raven gently explained.

Cisco glanced down at his tablet to check the status of Ruben before completely stepping into the room to stand beside Raven, "Normally the elders here at Element Atlas who ingest the tea within minutes they're dead. It's easier for them to be effected quicker because they're already declining but-"

"No there was one study. Remember Wendy? Ruben gave her parents the tea and as soon as you ingest it and it settles it feels as if you're getting the flu then you can start bleeding from the inside or out." Raven continued.

Cisco frowned, "None of that happened to Wendy."

"Right you know why?" Raven quizzed.

Cisco paused before snapping his fingers, "She was already sick! Boom! Korinna's already sick!" He bounced on his toes.

Raven sharply grabbed on his shoulders stopping him from doing so and turned to Korinna who held her mouth agape, "If I'm sick then what's wrong with me? If I'm sick and Dacey already tried to feed me the tea the other night then that means he was trying to _kill_ me."

Raven and Cisco stared at the girl in sympathy not knowing what to say or if their predictions were right but the two scientists were hardly ever wrong. Before either of the three could say anything the door slid open revealing Ruben and his wide mouthed smile.

"If I knew that both Raven and Cisco were having a party I would have arrived sooner." Ruben joked raising his thick eyebrows while showing his signature gummed smile.

* * *

None of it made sense. A lot didn't make sense lately. If the tea made old people die within minutes and this Wendy girl didn't because she were already sick, why didn't it kill her faster? What was she sick with and did it happen before her and her family got here? Was Wendy and her family newcomers once upon a time too or were they already living here at Element Atlas? Korinna followed Ruben in a daze through the cornfields, taking his advice to change into different clothing since it would be "quite difficult to travel through the fields in that dress, yeah?" Korinna assumed that Ruben was taking her to see Dacey since he automatically assumed that Raven was just giving her a physical which the woman hadn't taken any blood from Korinna.

Cisco and Raven watched in worry as Korinna followed Ruben out of the once abandoned museum through the cornfields towards the old church. Raven had already told Korinna that she shouldn't take anything from Ruben and Dacey and she wouldn't now knowing that the two were trying to kill her and not take her in! Shoving the stalks out of her way Korinna kept up with Ruben who stopped at the center where a pole stood and a scarecrow attached to it.

"I used to come out here whenever my parents were fighting as a young boy," Ruben started his English accent a little hoarse as if he were lost in memory, "I didn't have much friends here growing up. A lot of people hated my mum and dad, some would even spit at our feet when we walk by and I would never see those people again. I always thought about what happened but was too scared to ask. I used to be scared of a lot of things until I looked at the big picture. I looked at the world and all of the horror it comes with and then as I grew, went through deep shit that made me the man that I am today I realized that...I have it pretty damn good."

Ruben turned to Korinna staring at her intensely like he normally does with people, "I saw an opportunity when my life was going to shit. I lost a parent too, yeah. That changed my life because my dad was a fuck up too and when he died I laughed. I laughed so hard I pissed myself and a lot couldn't understand and still fail to understand but I've never been happier. I didn't mean to pry or make you uncomfortable when asking about your father."

'Right because I'm uncomfortable about my father. I'm more uncomfortable with you telling me that you laughed at your father's death.' Korinna thought to herself.

Korinna stared at Ruben as he took a step closer reaching out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Life is so much better with opportunities that you find. I can help you find those opportunities and I've heard the kind of person you are, you're like a ram tackling anything in it's path so allow me to give you an opportunity."

Ruben stepped back and nodded with his head, "Follow me."

Korinna didn't know if she should or not and Ruben stopped when he realized she weren't following. Ruben sighed as he returned to his spot, "You have a boyfriend, yeah? Carl Gallagher. That's Irish innit?"

"He's one of the three things that makes you happy." Ruben continued as Korinna remained silent.

Korinna tried hard to see who Ruben was underneath it all. Sure she felt a little creepy around him and that he kept hiding her from Dacey. "Where's my brother?"

Ruben pressed his clasped his hands to his mouth and breathed, "I can take you to him but you first must accept this opportunity. You are living on my land so you can't deny it."

"What do you want me to pick out corn for you?" Korinna bit, "Why should I do anything for you? I don't know you!"

Ruben's eye twitched a little but he kept showing his teeth with that bright smile, "There she is! I see that fire Dacey's told me about. You're right you don't have to do shit for me, frequently you could leave if you wanted to but you have no idea how or where to go which is why I'm offering you opportunities one step at a time to make your life better."

"What the fuck are you even saying? I feel like you're talking in circles - what are you trying to say to me right now?" Korinna yelled wanting nothing more than for this slickster to tell the truth.

Ruben lifted up a flip phone and held it out to Korinna for her to see. With one finger he pressed on the speaker, "Carl are you there mate?"

"Yeah." Carl's voice rang through.

Korinna swallowed and snatched the phone from Ruben studying it before taking him off speaker, "Carl." She breathed keeping her eye on Ruben who dipped his head and began to take his leave.

"I'll be at the church when you're done. Dacey's there, just head another mile through the fields and you'll follow the gravel up the road towards the church. Enjoy your first opportunity." Ruben winked and took his exit.

* * *

"What's this I hear about you liking Ethan's picture?"

"What?" Korinna exclaimed looking around the fields.

Carl repeated the question, "I heard that you liked Ethan's picture. You know the guy that had a brother who kidnapped you and dislocated your shoulder."

"Are you jealous?" Korinna challenged.

Carl scoffed, "Yeah jealous of a guy that dyes sections of his hair gray yeah sure Ren, fuck that guy."

Korinna snorted at that, "You don't need to worry about me hooking up with some other guy while you're gone. It's not gonna happen buttercup."

"Neither do you, babe."

"Question," Korinna started, "How did you know about me liking Ethan's picture?"

"Some weird guy named Ruben. You're with him aren't you?" Carl wondered.

Korinna sighed as she felt the world spinning, "Something's not right here Carl."

"What do you mean, Ren? Where are you?"

Korinna couldn't see the church from the tall stalk all she could see was the scare crow.

"Element Atlas. I need you to remember that and-" Korinna started to inform her boyfriend right before the phone shut off.

* * *

 **A/N: And the creepy continues. I know I'm getting a little behind so hopefully I can write another chapter sometime this week. Thoughts?! So Monica's sick and possibly Korinna too. I wonder how all the Gallagher kids are going to react to finding out about Monica because she's probably going to die in the finale ;\ also Mickey is back...lol. Lip is losing it again sadly. I no longer trust Svetlana btw and I'm happy that V and Fiona are friends again.**

 **See you all soon hopefully.**

 **-ALES**


	10. 9 Crimes

**TEN**

* * *

 _"What's a little liquor when you're feeling uncomfortable? / What's a little high when you've been feeling so fucking low? / 'Cause I done told you if it's vibes you want then it's vibes you get / I've been on you since you walked in / I can tell you want to come with me, what's poppin' then? / Don't gotta tell me 'bout your past, tell me 'bout your future / Got me feelin' sleepy, I've been fucking with them two cups / You've done did it, I've been with it." -_ **Snow Tha Product**

 **-X-**

 _"Leave me out with the waste / This is not what I do / It's the wrong kind of place, to be thinking of you / It's the wrong time for somebody new / It's a small crime and I got no excuse / And is that all right, yeah? / Give my gun away when it's loaded / That all right, yeah? / If you don't shoot, it how am I supposed to hold it?" -_ **Damien Rice Ft. Lisa Hannigan**

* * *

 _Life round here was about to get real in a matter of time but it might be a little too late._

 ** _29%_**

Korinna sat crossed legged at the front of the church surrounded by two strangers. Those two strangers that happened to hold the faces of Ruben Trujillo and Dacey Rokos. Korinna was pretty smart when it came to certain situations, handling things with salt in her wounds. Only if she were a little smarter she should have went back to lab where Raven and Cisco were for them to help her get out of here. If she had she wouldn't have saw the amount of destruction and terror that both Ruben and Dacey were into later that day. However Korinna Rokos was the type of person who wanted to hear or witness the bad news since that's all she's ever known. She'd rather have the bad news first and the good news afterwards. Usually she could always handle the bad news but lately she couldn't. She felt weaker by every second remaining in front of these two men although her facial expression remained blunt, her insides begged to differ.

"Dacey why don't you serve Korinna something to eat, while I finish setting up here? I'm sure she's starving after getting her blood taken by Raven." Ruben spoke lighting some candles.

Korinna picked up on the tone of Ruben's voice but couldn't quite pin what it was. Her eyes shifted as Dacey reappeared in front of her placing a platter down and of course she didn't miss out on the copper tea pot. She clenched her jaw as she watched Dacey delicately pour the tea into three small tea cups. Not once did Korinna break her eyes from Dacey's form as Ruben took a seat across from Korinna.

"Korinna did your first opportunity run well?" Ruben spoke trying to get her focus on him.

The sixteen year old grunted in reply eyeing the food on the platter, "Uh huh. You have shitty reception and battery life. The next time you want to offer me an _opportunity_ I suggest getting a better quality phone."

Ruben breathed out a laugh as Dacey's eyes lifted to meet Korinna's, "Of course. I'm always open to suggestions on how to make this community better."

"What is this community exactly?" Korinna finally turned to Ruben with a fake smile spread on her lips.

Ruben dipped his head as he held out a tea cup which Korinna grasped, "I'm glad you asked that. Element Atlas was founded in the late 70's filled with all sorts of people that came together as one. It's quite lovely if you think about it, yeah? Around the eighties is where more people started to relocate here. Not very well known but to be completely honest those who do know of our community aren't very fond of it."

"Why? If it's such a lovely place why are people not a fan?" Korinna brought the tea up to her lips pretending to drink the liquid as she focused on Ruben.

Ruben sighed, "There were some incidents over the years. I actually don't know much about them, my mother would be the woman to fully discuss this with in further detail but I do know that the coppers were involved. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about, there hasn't be any of those related activities going on now since mum's made me president."

"She must be so proud of you." Korinna answered, that same fake smile on her lips.

Ruben grinned, "Well it is just hope that I've done right by her."

"Sissy why don't you try some of this? It's good in protein." Dacey finally spoke holding out a piece of meat.

Korinna took a deep breath, "Why don't the two of you tell me about this cleanse we're going to have? I rather get into that to see if this place is really worth me giving up everything back home. If you don't mind."

"Do you know exactly what you'll be leaving behind, sis? Since I've been here I only looked back maybe twice, one of those reasons being for you." Dacey started.

From the corner of her she spotted Ruben sliding the platter to the side while she twisted her body to hide the tea cup behind her frame. Ruben got to his feet moving around the front of the church to collect his items, whatever those might be.

Korinna stared directly at Dacey, "Say this cleanse works and I decided to stay here at Element Atlas, do you really think life will be better for me?"

"You're still here aren't you?" Dacey stated watching as Korinna sat up a little straighter but thought about his words.

Ruben stood in between the two siblings now dressed in what appeared to be a priest robe. Dacey glanced at Ruben before leaning forward to latch onto Korinna's hands and pull them both up to stand next to Ruben. Korinna didn't hide the frown on her face as Dacey continued tightly holding her hands as Ruben turned to the two.

"Dacey and Korinna Rokos I have heard what has happened to the both of you. I have listened and I have learned great detail about how powerful you two are. I want to let the both of you know that it can all end. All of your suffering can be fixed because with the personal empowerment that the both of you have achieved, you can certainly go further. I have the power to allow you two to control your own lives and destinies without relying upon something outside of ourselves." Ruben announced.

Dacey lifted his chin, "I'm ready to end my suffering and complete my freedom."

Ruben gave a grin and stepped back pulling out what appeared to be a bible and turned to Korinna, "Are you ready to end your suffering? Death is freedom."

"Death is freedom." Dacey repeated as he let go of Korinna's hands and stepped back just as Ruben began to chant words from the bible.

Korinna watched on in horror as Dacey slowly began to peel off his black-shirt. The sixteen year old was completely frozen in her spot as Dacey then pulled out what looked as if it were a sharpen bone from his pants pocket and began to carve a symbol into his chest. Once the fresh pentagram was freshly carved into his skin, Ruben had stopped his chants. He then took it upon himself to charge at Dacey stabbing him while Korinna screamed out and charged forward to stop the actions; her arms locked around Ruben's throat, the man growled and stopped driving the knife into Dacey's corpse just to throw his hands outwards knocking all of the benches in the church over. His hands then latched backwards onto Korinna's sides and flung her backwards, her skull hitting the base of the podium.

With heavy lidded eyes she took the left-over strength she had to lift her head just to see Ruben take a huge bite out of her brother. Which was the last memory she had of Dacey Rokos.

* * *

"Her heart rate is abnormal."

"Well how do we get it _normal_?"

"Uh...there's medication along with other treatments." The man countered sarcastically.

"Nice thinking genius but she was in rehab for pill addiction and a bunch of other shit. And you call yourself a doctor?"

"You're saying she's never been diagnosed with this?"

"She's only ever been diagnosed with asthma."

The rougher voice commented, "Fascinating."

"How do we fix her?" The higher-pitched tone wondered.

A slightly raspy voice informed, "Well for one you and Ruben can stop feeding her that god damn tea."

"Raven what are you doing in here?"

"I asked her and Cisco to run some tests." The said doctor acknowledged.

Three people surrounded Korinna Rokos in a all-white room located in the old museum. Dacey and a tall man dressed in a lab coat with a mixture of salt and pepper hair stood closer to Korinna who resided in the rectangular bed unconsciously.

"What tea?" Dacey questioned.

Raven scoffed as she charged further into the room, "Don't play dumb here Rokos. I know exactly what you two bastards are doing, not only to her but others here at Element Atlas."

Dacey crossed his arms, "I seriously have no idea what the hell you're talkin' about."

Raven slammed the file down on the cart on Korinna's left and kicked it over to the two, "Read the file Dr. Woon and inform Dacey here what's in his sister's system."

Dr. Woon picked up the file tilting his head a bit as he read the test results, "Got dammit there's 1 unit of that tea in her system."

"What tea?!" Came Dacey's outburst.

Dr. Woon glared at the dark haired man in front of him, "You've been here for over six months and you mean to tell me that you have no clue that Ruben and his mother are delivering the BEL tea all over this community? You're the one hanging around Ruben twenty four seven so why don't you explain to us why you aren't aware of that?"

Dacey was at lost for words. He honestly had no idea about this tea or what it had been doing to people and how suddenly there were increased deaths over the passing months. Dacey thickly swallowed as he tried to think it over. He had never seen this tea being manufactured or even talked about until now. When he hung out with Ruben and occasionally his mother they just did a helluva lot of meditation and some coke.

"Someone tell me what the hell is happening to my baby sister." Dacey gritted, his eyes burning as he stared at the doctor and scientist.

Raven parted her lips as she got a good look at the man she shared feelings for but the feelings were not mutual, "Dacey since the moment you brought Korinna here three weeks ago...Ruben's been getting the BEL tea into her system whether willingly or not it's put her into a semi-coma. Ruben or his mother put a significant amount of the blue lotus plant into the tea."

"What does that mean?" Dacey butted in.

Dr. Woon rubbed at his facial hair, "It means either you made the biggest mistake of bringing her here or either you're a really good liar like the Trujillo's."

Dr. Woon watched as Dacey sniffed a bit turning back to his sister while Dr. Woon faced Raven, "Raven get me those scans from Cisco immediately. Also..." He trailed off spinning in his chair to peek up at the clock, "Tell Alvey we're ready."

Raven knew from the last direct orders from Dr. Eric Woon that things were going to change here at Element Atlas. It was lock-down time.

 _xxx_

A half and hour later Raven and Cisco were waiting outside of Korinna's room while waiting for Dr. Woon's return. Dacey sat on the steps with his elbows on his knees and Raven couldn't keep her eyes off him. She remembered telling Dacey that it was a bad idea to bring Korinna here. How could be so blind to what was happening? He was under The Trujillo spell believing the bullshit they fed newcomers as if it were some fancy vacation shown on a brochure. Fortunately for Raven she had the privilege of knowing the truth behind the Trujillo's thanks to her father's journals. Raven was aware that Reese Trujillo had something to do with her father's death. Reese had Ruben brainwashed as well even from a young age sadly but they were not the only ones.

"Do you really think he had no idea?" Cisco whispered, glancing back at Dacey then at Raven.

Raven shifted on her feet, "It's just odd to me. When he came to us and I found out who he really was it just - just doesn't seem real ya know? I didn't talk much about the secrets here in Element Atlas with him but-"

"That's because the both of you were too busy in each other's beds." Cisco snorted.

Raven glared at her long-haired friend, "Whatever."

Cisco sighed as a moment of silence passed over the two, "I can't believe tonight is the night it's really happening."

"I've wanted this moment since I was thirteen." Raven stated.

Cisco squeezed her shoulder, "I know boo."

"Cisco what did I say about the touching?"

Cisco cleared his throat, "Riiight. Sorry."

Raven blew out a breath as she shoved her shirt sleeve back to stare at the time, "Dr. Woon should be back any minute now."

Cisco could feel his heart pinching as he watched Dacey Rokos get to his feet and quickly jog down the steps, "Uh where's your undercover lover going?"

"What?" Raven tightened her ponytail and turned her attention to the empty spot where Dacey once was, "Shit! Cisco stay with Korinna!"

Cisco watched as Raven sprinted after the last living eldest Rokos sibling and screamed back, "What am I supposed to do if you know who shows up?!"

Raven jogged backwards to face Cisco, "That won't happen dude. Remember we got Alvey on our side. But if that does happen, remember what we learned in self-defense class okay? I'll be back in ten minutes tops!"

Cisco scoffed as he watched his reddish-brown haired friend vanish, "That's what everyone says and then they end up dead!"

Sighing Cisco looked around the hallway and not liking the fact that he had to remain in the halls alone he decided to enter the room with Korinna. Carefully he walked over to the rolly chair and cracked open the file and shook his head.

"What's the diagnosis doc?" A hoarse voice broke the silence causing Cisco to fly from the stool.

Cisco brushed his hair back as he sat on the floor eyeing Korinna who cracked her eyes open, "What the barnacle? You're awake!"

Korinna waved her hands, "Yay." She cheered dryly.

Cisco scrambled to his feet and pulled a jug with a straw over to bring up to her lips, "Here drink this."

"Is this a vodka-redbull? I used to love those back in Skiathos." Korinna lightly joked before placing her lips on the straw.

Cisco shook his head, "No liquor for you dear. That would mean we'd never get you out of here."

"You son of a bitch, you're trying to get rid of me? I thought we had something special." Korinna challenged after swallowing almost all of the water.

Cisco laughed placing the jug back onto the cart.

"So what did I do to get me laying in a hospital bed yet again?" Korinna muttered.

Cisco leaned closer to the bed staring down at the sixteen year old, "Not your fault this time. Trust me."

"Okay," Korinna cleared her throat, "How long have I been like this?"

"Three days in a coma. Ah not so bad, could have been longer but Dacey found you out in the cornfields up near the church, any idea what happened there?" Cisco gently asked.

Korinna slowly blinked closing her eyes hoping a memory would come to surface. All that came to her was a scent, something floral mixed with a little bit of spice.

"Cinnamon and lavender." Korinna croaked out, re-opening her eyes and flinching from the bright light.

Just as she said this the door opened with Dr. Woon rushing in. Cisco saw the flashing lights outside the hall right before the door slammed shut. Dr. Woon rushed over to the bed his stance alert as he stared down at Korinna, "You're conscious that's fantastic!"

Cisco handed over the file to Dr. Woon's outstretched hand and surveyed the labs and scans.

"Anybody ever tell you that you look like Mark Sloan?" Korinna quizzed poking the man's arm.

Dr. Woon lifted his head a bit to stare over at the teen sending her a charming smile, "Mark Sloan wishes he looked as fine as me."

Korinna rolled her eyes, "Oh we got a cocky one here. Should have warned me Cisco."

Cisco shrugged, "At least the man knows he's beautiful."

"You're beautiful too Cisco. Don't let anyone tell you different." Korinna bluntly replied reaching for the jug again, not noticing Cisco blushing.

Dr. Woon scoffed, "Get yourself together Cisco. Blushing over a comment from a sixteen year old!"

"My age doesn't define my game."

"Your game?" Cisco repeated.

Dr. Woon shook his head as he slammed the file shut, "Enough of this. Gonna do a quick examination and get you out of here as soon as possible."

"You mean out of this community?" Korinna asked as Dr. Woon shined a flashlight into her eyes, watching as she visibly cringed.

Dr. Woon shoved the light back into his pocket and gently grabbed onto Korinna's face watching as her dark eyes focused on his, "Do you feel nauseous and have any sudden urge to vomit?"

Korinna shook her head watching the man and as he squeezed her head, "Okay now what are you doing _that_ for?"

"Any headaches?"

"Not at the moment." Korinna answered as Dr. Woon removed himself from the bed and looked over at Cisco, "Where's other Rokos and Raven?"

Cisco shrugged his shoulders.

Dr. Woon checked his watch, "Ah we don't have any time to wait on them. Korinna I'm gonna need for you to throw this sweatshirt over your shirt okay?"

Cisco quickly lifted the hospital blankets from Korinna's form and held out his hands to help her sit on the edge of the bed. Dr. Woon watched as she paused, "Any nausea?"

Korinna swallowed and shook her head again.

Cisco bunched up the sweatshirt and placed it over Korinna's head helping her into the clothing. Dr. Woon retrieved a wheel chair and clicked on his walkie, "Raven are you there?"

Cisco helped Korinna into a pair of shoes then into the wheel-chair.

"You're gonna follow us to the underground gate. From there you get your ass back to safe grounds, you understand me?" Dr. Woon ordered staring down at Cisco who nodded.

Cisco walked over to the main door leading the way out of the room. Dr. Woon and Korinna were right behind him. "So is anybody gonna ya know? Tell me why the fuck I'm suddenly leaving?"

"Jesus! You got a mouth on you." Dr. Woon noted.

Korinna snorted,"Guess we haven't spent much time around each other then huh doc?"

'Well we're about to.' Dr. Woon thought to himself turning down a hallway.

The alarm and lights were still flashing making Korinna close her eyes tightly. Cisco quickly jogged to the elevator mashing on the button.

"Hey where the hell do you think you're going?!" Dacey hollered down the hallway.

Cisco and Dr. Woon peeked over their shoulders.

"Crap!" Cisco yelled the same time Dr. Woon muttered, "Shit."

Dacey was running full speed as Dr. Woon spun the wheelchair around getting ready for the elevator.

"Dacey stop!" Raven yelled at the end of the hall holding a taser gun.

Dacey ignored Raven getting closer to the three, "You can't do this!"

Just then the elevator doors pulled open with Cisco rushing Dr. Woon in. He backed him and Korinna into the glass elevator and Dacey made it just a little too late. Dr. Woon stared intensely at Dacey through the glass and shook his head.

"I can and I will." Dr. Woon chimed, his response muffled a bit.

Dacey banged on the glass watching as the three disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Down in the basement Dr. Woon and Cisco filled Korinna in on bits of information that they knew. Cisco knew that Reese, Ruben's mother smelled like lavender and cinnamon and that she was head of the herbalists here at Element Atlas. She had designed the BEL tea that was killing people here. It hadn't killed Korinna but it did put her in coma, Korinna still couldn't figure out why she hadn't died. She had escaped death twice - well three times if you count her ruthless nights in Skiathos but this was technically strike three. She also couldn't figure out why Reese and Ruben Trujillo targeted her specifically and why Dacey didn't stop this from happening.

When Dacey had requested to take Korinna out to clear up the air, she didn't expect to end up in some psycho community where people killed others for the joy of it. Korinna didn't know the Trujillo's. Dacey's plans were to show Korinna that he had it good here and she could too, which is why she ended up spending close to three weeks at the place here with her brother. It was a normal place in the outskirts of Chicago. The people were nice and she didn't worry about the Luh's wanting to kill her but now she had the Trujillo's taking their place.

Dr. Woon stopped at a gate watching as Cisco waved at the camera. "Hey Dev! Are you there buddy?"

"What? Oh yeah. Shit! It's _the_ Korinna Rokos daughter of-" A stuffy toned voice began before being cut off.

Dr. Woon interrupted, "Hey kid it's cool that you're starstruck right now but we don't have time for that. I'm on a schedule can you maybe open up the damn door?!"

"Jesus Christ, it's Dr. Woon! Massive fan of your work mate-"

"Dev..." Cisco tried to signal now wasn't the time.

Dr. Woon slammed his hands against the cement walls, "Come on!"

"Right. Oh sorry. Me mum always on my throat for yapping too much." The guy quickly apologized a buzzing sound filling their ears.

Dr. Woon pushed Korinna through the gate. She leaned over the chair as Dr. Woon continued pushing her down the hall, "Be careful Cisco!"

Cisco saluted and sent a wink, "I'll try! I better see your face on tv screens one day, Korinna Olivia Rokos!"

She waved at the boy and sighed leaning back into the chair.

"I would ask if you're alright but I know your far from it." Dr. Woon carefully said as they reached the end of the hall spying a tall dark curly haired freckled face man at the end.

Korinna rested her cheek in her palm, "Like I always said nothing good ever stays with me."

Dr. Woon dipped his head as the man unscrewed the safe door, "Thanks Bellamy."

Bellamy returned the gesture and stared down at Korinna, "Word of advice? My mother used to always tell me this quote: One day, in retrospect, the years of struggle will strike you as the most beautiful. I didn't believe her but I learned to because I lived to tell my journey and to tell others that someday all the shit that makes you who you are, will be worth it. Good luck out there, Rokos. Eric."

Dr. Woon pushed the wheel chair out into the night hearing a series of shots. Dr. Woon tilted his head, "That's coming from the west. Good thing your grandmother is waiting for us up North."

"What?" Korinna questioned as he continued pushing her through the night.

Dr. Woon stopped in the middle of the trail in the dark of the woods pulling on a bullet proof vest for the two of them and facial masks over their mouths. Kicking the wooden box closed he pulled out a gun and turned back to Korinna, "We're gonna have to do a little bit of walking to get to our get-away. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, this entire time I'm a good friend of your Yaya's." He flashed another charming smile making Korinna roll her eyes as she got to her feet.

Dr. Woon carefully adjusted her, "Any headache?"

"No. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I'm a doctor it's my job."

"A doctor that knows how to shoot people?"  
Dr. Woon shrugged his shoulders, "Your Yaya taught me. That woman's taught me a lot of things actually."

Korinna scrunched up her nose at the dreamy look on Dr. Woon's face as he gently wrapped a large arm around the small of her back, "Okay ew."

Dr. Woon quietly laughed at that.

"Just a little further." He coached peeking over the teen from time to time who rubbed at the base of her neck.

 _xxx_

It was almost all a little too easy.

Dr. Woon and Korinna had found a horse waiting for them about a mile later from the museum. Dr. Woon borrowed him from one of the nurses here and it was their get-away towards the North where supposedly Yaya Rokos would be waiting for them. It almost felt like hours riding on the front of the horse, the jolts making Korinna nauseous which she finally informed the man. They galloped through the night coming to a stop as they saw a fenced gate. Dr. Woon jumped down first and carefully held his arms out to pull Korinna down.

"There's your Yaya waiting for us on the other side of the fence." Dr. Woon pointed.

Korinna struggled to see through the night, Dr. Woon carefully balancing her taking all of her applied weight. Just as they made it to the gate the group of men and women that surrounded Yaya charged forward to help Korinna underneath the gate. Dr. Woon slapped the horse on it's backside giving it a signal to go back to it's home. Dr. Woon pulled himself underneath the gate just to be met with a fist.

All sounds of guns clicking turned to Dacey who had just punched the man, "You thought you could just take my family away from me huh Eric?"

Dr. Eric Woon rubbed at his jaw, "Korinna stopped being your family the day you decided to be a coward and allow the Luh's to target her instead."

"Why the hell do you think I brought her here?! I couldn't lose her, she's all that I have. I have no more brothers!" Dacey screamed.

Dr. Eric Woon shook his head, "You're pathetic! You come to the one place-"

"Eric enough! Let me speak to my grandson." Yaya Rokos' raspy voice hindered.

Eric raised his hands and stepped back watching as Yaya stepped forward with Korinna underneath her arm.

"Look at me." Yaya Rokos stated watching as Dacey began to cry.

Dacey lifted his head, his vision blurry by his tears. "I know you tried your best but it wasn't enough. Your father is the cause of this, all of this. He should have made a deal with the Luh's when he had the chance years ago! But he allowed it to be put on his remaining son. He made home on this land, here at what are they calling it now? Element Atlas. Your father ran here too and got wrapped up in the filth of this place but it was much worse than you can imagine. I get it, I empathize with you but I will not allow you to fuck her up anymore. You called _me_ , Dacey. You wanted _me_ to do good by her and offer her protection and you took her from the rehab place without letting me know?! Do you know that they filed a missing person's report because of you? Didn't you think that would get back to your father? You know he's probably keeping up with all of the news here since Korinna's left. Son, we've all made mistakes but just because you're already dead doesn't mean you have to take Korinna right along with you."

"I just didn't want to end up alone." Dacey rubbed at his nostrils, "I needed some piece of my family back. This entire place is filled with dad. I needed my sister."

Yaya Rokos nodded her head in understanding, "I know paidí. I know but you bringing Korinna here may have caused her her life."

"If it wasn't for me none of you would have known that she was sick."

"Yeah right," Eric hissed, "If it wasn't for you the BEL tea wouldn't have put her in a coma for three days and possibly made her condition worse! Thanks to me, Raven, and Cisco running all those tests we did I know now how to treat it. You can't possibly expect her to stay here, hell you shouldn't be staying here! Ruben betrayed you."

Dacey breathed out a laugh, "Where else do I have to go?! Tell me Dr. Woon!"

Korinna thickly swallowed and panted lifting her head to stare at her erratic brother. He was roughly shoving Eric backwards, the much taller man not wanting to be disrespectful and hit Yaya's grandson. Korinna's double vision began to turn one-sided finally as she called out, "Dacey!"

Dacey stopped his actions turning back to Korinna. Korinna had never seen Dacey like this, so broken and willingly to listen to any of her commands. It were as if he were a child and she were the big sister; as if the roles were reversed and something inside of her wanted to do something good for him in return. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You didn't know they were poisoning me?"

Dacey placed his hand against his heart, kissing the side of his hand and threw it up the sky, "Honest to god."

Korinna felt her vision going double again and a felt little nauseous too. "I believe you."

"You do?" Dacey was now stepping towards Korinna but she stopped him.

"I do," She panted, "But I can't save you or fix you just like I can't expect others to do the same for me. You...have to let me go."

Dacey clenched his jaw, "Only if you live with Yaya. Get out of Chicago, I won't...I _can't_ let anything happen to you because of _me_. You're my sister and I love you, I know I'm fucked up but I was doing what I thought was best."

"I know." Korinna stated not having the strength to argue for once. "You have to do something for me if I'm gonna live with Yaya."

Dacey nodded, "Anything."

"Stop running and stop hiding. Us Rokos are better than that."

Dacey got down on his knees in front of Korinna, "All I need is for you to forgive me."

"Dacey that's not-"

"Kori please." Dacey begged, his voice cracking.

Korinna searched his eyes. Her vision calming once more. Could she do it?

* * *

 **A/N: Helloooo! It's currently almost 2 am and I just finished this up for you all. Can't stop won't stop! I'm hoping for another update for episode 11 by Friday but we'll see! I have so many thoughts for episode 11 it's just crazy but Carl is coming back in the season finale I'm so excited! But anyways I had fun writing this chapter, I know you're all probably like wth is this? You should have seen how it originally was written it was more insane than this honestly. I tried to keep it as light as possible since we still have to deal with the heavy stuff like the Luh's.**

 **A little bit of clarification: The first part of this chapter didn't happen! I guess you could say Korinna dreamed it while in her coma? Since the BEL tea does give you weird ass dreams. Generally the tea is supposed to kill elders within minutes while other's within minutes or hours. As for Korinna's case and in Wendy's case they didn't because they were already sick. We didn't get a chance to meet Wendy or know if she's still alive but I thought it would be cool to not make Korinna be the only one? Lol. We also saw a complete change in Dacey's character! I don't want to say soft even though it's alright to be soft sometimes but his usual attitude is so far gone. Dacey's also been through a lot guys. Do you feel sorry for him at all? I have no idea how I would react if my brother got me into some mess even though it's really Dimitri's fault. ALSO Korinna was found in the cornfield but was she actually talking to Carl? Or was that the effects of the tea too hm? I also said that she's been at Element Atlas for almost three weeks (in previous chapters it's only been days so? Plot twist?!) which means some big issues for when she get's back! IF she get's back ;) I think I might throw some flashbacks in the next chapter if you guys want? Like what actually happened to Korinna that landed her in a coma and why she decided to let Dacey take her from the rehab place? I'm dying to write some Carlinna so I can't wait for the finale to get some inspiration!**

 **Another note I was going to add a drive away scene but I thought this cliff hanger was better cause I'm a evil bitch ;P Plus idk if I want something else major to happen yet so... Also don't know if you caught onto any of the added characters - they're from certain tv shows. _Raven - Lindsey Morgan (the 100) / Cisco - Carlos Valdes (the flash) / Dr. Eric Woon - Eric Dane (Grey's Anatomy) / Dev - Dev Patel (Skins UK)/ Bellamy - Bob Morley (the 100)_**

 **for h:** _You have made a strong choice in waiting to binge watch it. If I would have thought about that earlier I would have done the same. One more episode then you can start! :) And exactly! Lol I would never follow some weird man through a cornfield and Korinna calls herself a horror fan?! Guess she's never watched jeepers creepers, children of the corn (my mom hates that movie even until this day lol), or husk! Thanks for always reviewing and giving me motivation to keep my stories going!_

 **Thoughts? Opinions?**

 **Leave down below!**

 **-ALES**


	11. Shhh

**ELEVEN**

* * *

 _"I had enough, I had enough, I had enough of your hold / How everything you say to me, I keep it too close / I've had it up to here, I think it's time that you leave / What did I sip, what did I sip, what did I sip on your cup? / Stayed inside my system for a couple of months / But now I'm on this hell ting, I'll make sure that I'm clean / I hate it when, I hate it when, I hate it when I begin / To reminisce about everything that has been / As if you're in my brain and you're refusing to leave me / I'll give you hell, I'll give you hell, I'll give you hell, I can see /_ _Reciprocate your demons, that will not let me leave / And you can drink it down and you can pour it for me."_ **-** **RAYE**

 **-x-**

 _"_ _You can either sink, swim or be the captain / Get the last word I'ma get the last laugh in /Now they say "Jidenna why you dressing so classic?" / I don't want my best dressed day in a casket / You can either lead, follow or get out the way / Make a fuckin' move it would make my fuckin' day / Got a 100 year plan you jus' think about today /_ _Always been about time more than been about pay." -_ **JIDENNA**

* * *

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 _Sixteen year old local native, Korinna Rokos has been reported **found**. Rokos has been reported missing for almost three weeks now by her therapists, Viola Davis and James Williams; who have been working at Edge Heart Grove for over six years. Rokos' roommate at the treatment facility informed the head therapists that Korinna had signed up for an app where she would sell items online. On the night she was reported missing Rokos' roommate told the head therapists that Korinna had left the house to meet up with an unknown customer. _

_Another roommate at Edge Heart Grove announced that he had shown Korinna the app, encouraging her to sell her crafts online. He along with another roommate proceeded to follow Rokos out into the night where she was seen climbing into a classic red mustang with a Indiana license plate. A third housemate declared that, "Korinna lives for attention. Since she's been here the spotlight remained on her. She wanted to be a star here so why are we calling this a kidnapping if both Janice [*Bleeped out*] and Cam [*bleeped out*] saw her climb into the suspicious vehicle?" Nineteen year old, housemate Monte Espinoza says._

 _It was heavily questioned if Rokos were a runaway and if there were any mistreatment from others or the head therapists at Edge Heart Grove...or was it simply because of the merciless murder of her mother, Nevaeh Ellis Rokos prier to her disappearance?_

 _Her Paternal grandmother, Cressida Rokos states that she's "Happy to have my granddaughter back and out of harms way." In fact the sixty-seven year old happened to be the one who found the teen in the next state over. It's unclear on how Cressida made her discovery but we're just happy that another teen on the south side isn't dead._

 _More updates with this story at five._

* * *

Drip.

Blood spilled from her left nostril yet again.

It had stopped being a shock to Korinna long ago, although she had only been back for two days now. Her Yaya thought about leaving the country immediately but it was advised from her friend/lover Dr. Eric Woon that they wait it out a bit and lay low. There was a life Korinna didn't know much about when it came to her yaya. She was not aware that her yaya had "people" too, she only surrounded herself with them unless she really needed to and when it came to desperate measures. This was one of those moments.

Living in a rented out penthouse towards the downtown part of Chicago was different. Korinna didn't really have the chance to enjoy it like she wanted to since the nose bleeds began to become excessive along with the headaches. So she stayed locked inside doors questioning what exactly was wrong with her but was hit with a, "Don't worry paidí mou you're in good hands." From her yaya and mumbling from Dr. Woon that her case was rare whatever the hell that meant. Since Korinna couldn't take any form of pills the best thing Dr. Woon could do was provide IV fluids in hopes that the teen wouldn't need surgery. Majority of Korinna's time was spent in her new room in bed hooked to in IV staring up at the ceiling and finally catching up on some well deserved sleep. To be truthful it was kind of a sad sight especially when she got her phone charged enough.

The room was dark due to her eyes being sensitive to lights as she reached over to grasp her phone. With a slight tremor, Korinna took a breath as she fumbled around turning the brightness down on her phone as her phone buzzed wildly with all sorts of notifications. From texts, to instagram tags, facebook posts, twitter mentions, and voicemails one would think Korinna had been dead. She didn't think people would care that much primarily people that she went to school with and random strangers she hadn't seen a day in her life. It was bizarre as if this wasn't really her life and she was just someone peering in or existing if you will. The bi-racial teen had made Chicago news when the situation wasn't remotely that big of a deal.

 _FROM; **Fvkboi Cameron**_

Korinna I Know You Have A Brain & Correct Me If I'm Wrong But Why The Hell Would You Climb Into An Unknown Vehicle?!

 _FROM; **Fvkboi Cameron**_

Please Tell Me That You're Still Alive At Least! Viola Is Going Crazy!

 _FROM;_ _**Fvkboi Cameron**_

I Should Have Never Shown You That Stupid App! Oh God I'm Probably The Reason You're Dead now.

 _FROM;_ _**JjjjaNICE**_

I'm assuming that you know the person. I'm hoping that you know the person you got into the car with because I know you're not that willing to put your life on the line. You've made it this far so I'm just betting on hope that that's the case and that you make it back because if you don't...then I have failed you as a real friend and not just some task that your mother asked of me. Please be safe and get your ass back to EHG.

 _FROM;_ _ **Enzo the Brazilian God**_

KORINNA MFIN ROKOS! I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING IF YOU'RE DEAD I'M FLYING DOWN TO HELL JUST SO I CAN TEAR YOU A NEW ASSHOLE. I KNEW THAT WE'VE BOTH BEEN BUSY BUT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN FROM US NOT CONTACTING IN AWHILE THAT SOMETHING WAS UP. DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID DEAR GOD! COME BACK. SERIOUSLY COME BACK!

 _FROM;_ _**Debbie Gallagher**_

Rinna...i hope that this is just some sick joke you decided to play.

please please please don't tell me those psycho men got you.

is it true that you really got into the car yourself? cause that's what Cam and Janice told me wth!?

also i really don't like that monte bitch.

Rinna it's been a week and nobody's heard from you, wtf are you?

idek why i should still care since i have a baby and a fiancé that's more important but please don't be dead.

answer me you bitch!

Korinna didn't react to any of the messages sent to her. She acknowledged to herself that these people that she surrounded herself with were the ones who were generally concerned about her well-being. She deleted her twitter and glanced at her instagram for a short second, seeing Holly leaving a nasty message underneath one of her last post which was a photo of her, Anwar, and Josie on the beach was enough for her. Spotting a little red notification by the phone app she clicked it to listen to her voicemail.

" _Ren. Shit's been crazy over here and I hadn't had the time to call or write you, sorry about that. There's barely any time do anything over here it's all about work and dedication but I like it. It's coming along well and I like to think I'm becoming a better man for the both of us so far. The holidays are coming up soon so hopefully I'm able to come back and spend them with you. I want you to know that there's not a day that passes by where I'm not thinking about your cute ass. The next time you hear from me will probably be through a letter or face to face so keep holding on. Also hoping that you're finding some sort of direction too. If not? Maybe I can help you with something I learned here i don't know - it's a thought. I got to head to Geometry now, I hate that fuckin' class yo but it's whatever. Stay pretty. I miss you."_ Carl's deeper voice sounding huskier towards the end spoke before the message ended.

Of course Carl didn't have a clue. Nobody really told him anything but Korinna didn't tell him what she knew either the nigh before he left because she didn't want him to worry and choose to stay with her. What if something happened to him if he were still around? Korinna couldn't have that. The teen wasn't aware if the Luh's even knew about Carl and prayed that they didn't. The thought that Carl seemed to be fine in military school made Korinna happy enough. He deserved it. Carl deserved to find as much happiness as he could. This long distance thing wasn't too bad until Korinna started to feel the longing in her chest as well. She missed Carl dearly. Clenching her jaw Korinna stared at the IV injected into the skin of her hand wondering what Carl would think if he saw her like this right now? What if Korinna had cancer? She didn't know what was wrong with her so it was a definite possibility. If that were the case then she needed to live for today and not depend on the other days.

Carefully pushing herself up into a sitting position, she yanked the IV out of her skin wincing a bit before pulling a Kleenex to dab at the blood. Sniffing she got a whiff of copper, remembering her nose was previously bleeding. Wiping the blood with the other side of the tissue, Korinna felt her phone buzzing again. Panting a bit at the wave of nausea hitting her, she reached for her phone and swiped the message to see a familiar face.

"Well well if isn't the birthday boy." Korinna greeted.

Ethan smiled on facetime before he put on a serious expression, "My real gift is knowing that you're still here with us."

Korinna snorted, "Yeah barely."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that something big is about to go down and I might not live to tell it," Korinna blinked and shifted allowing Ethan to see the heavy bags underneath her eyes and the bloody tissues.

Ethan stopped in his tracks, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Too bad. I've always been straight-forward for as long as I could and I have no problem telling other people the truth when they ask for it but now it's time for me to be honest with myself ya know?"

"No. I don't know. I have no idea what's been up with you since the last time I saw you and through your instagram pics or whatever but I have no freaking clue what you're talking about but as your _friend_ I'm asking you not to give people anymore heart attacks." Ethan demanded.

Korinna pulled her bottom lip underneath her teeth, "I'm sick Ethan. I don't know with what because they won't fuckin' tell me anything. All I know is that it's a rare case. All I know is that when I woke up this morning my heart didn't feel as heavy. I met up with my brother, you've never met him but he's got wrapped up in some shit and tried to bring me along with him as if to protect me but it was a mistake. He didn't think it through and for once I saw a real change in him. A scared man and we both made a promise to each other. See I don't know what's going to happen for the rest of today or other days if I make it but I won't allow others to continue to have this false idea of what I'm trying to be. They're going to _hear it and see it from me._ "

"What does _that_ mean?" Ethan sighed, rubbing his face in uncertainty.

Korinna didn't answer right away. As if she were thinking it over, planning inside of her mind what would become of her at the end of the day if this went right. She knew the first step that she had to make all she had to do was crawl. Her eyes shifted back to the lenses to stare at the flecks of green in Ethan's brown eyes, "It means that I have a plan."

"Meaning?" Ethan pressed.

Korinna knew what she had to do. She knew that others would not agree with her methods at all but like she told Dacey. The Rokos never run. Lifting her head she replied, "I'm going to clean up this mess. We'll chat later, happy birthday Ethan."

With that being said she ended the call.

 _xxx_

Korinna didn't know how she managed to sneak pass her Yaya and Dr. Woon who were too wrapped up in each other to realize her leaving. On her way to the outskirts of Chicago back to EHG Korinna didn't have any expectations. It was all about getting in and out and moving on. She hadn't contacted anyone just yet about her plan and didn't feel the need to until she got EHG over with. Exchanging words with the Uber driver Korinna noticed a car zooming by that had been following them for some time now. It wasn't any of the Luh's so Korinna remained calm before turning to the treatment center. A place she hadn't looked at as quite her new home but a place that was supposed to strive her in the direction of healing.

The dark haired teen entered the Victorian home, picking up on the eerie vibe she was getting just from standing in the center of the home. The sound of heels clicking to her right caused Korinna to turn her head to the extravagant head therapist. The woman pursed her lips while folding her hands in front of her, "Glad to see you're still alive and kicking Rokos."

Fully turning to the woman Korinna stared at Viola, not daring to open her mouth.

Viola stepped further into the main entrance, "Did you have a nice trip?"

Shrugging her shoulders Korinna answered, "It was alright until I ended up in a coma my last few days remaining there."

"Oh." Viola nodded.

Korinna could tell that the woman was trying to contain her anger. Korinna had seen it in her mother many times before, she had done the same thing. The way her lips jolted outwards right before any forms of abuse were unleashed on all.

"I like to think that I dedicated myself to you along with Mr. Williams, no?" Viola started not giving Korinna the chance to answer, "I also like to think that if you had thoughts about leaving then you should have just said something from the beginning. I asked you months ago if you were ready to leave...if you felt like you progressed enough and you hesitated. You were scared, which is normal when you get adapted to this place for some time. When you left I thought okay maybe she's out with Nicky and Vito Gimello and they'll bring you back soon. It wasn't until two days passed and they came around looking for you. I did do those conferences that night you left and Janice told a good fib. Extremely believable, Cam taught her well."

Korinna held her hands out and sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

Viola hummed, "Pack your shit and get out."

"Fair enough." Korinna answered after a few moments of silence, "That's the only reason I came back here anyways."

Viola scoffed as she watched the teen start to head up the stairs, "I see your mother in you a lot you know? She was never too afraid to go after what she wanted and take things with a grain of salt. Minus her faults you're just like her."

"I don't know if you're complimenting me or insulting me, Mrs. Davis?" Korinna gritted, glancing over at the dark skinned woman behind her.

Viola moved her folded thumbs outwards, "Take it however you want."

Korinna said nothing as she began climbing the stairs once again until Viola said her final words, "She was here trying to get better for you guys. Your mother, not for anyone else but you, your brother, and your father. An old friend of mine brought her here and after only being here for a couple of months that woman didn't know which way was up or down but she conquered. I hope that your reason for costing you're stay here at Edge Heart Grove was enough of a wake-up call to you. Since Mr. Williams and I couldn't get through to you."

"It was." Korinna whispered long after Viola took her exit.

Korinna finally made her way upstairs entering her old room. Standing in the room she closed her eyes picturing her mother spending nights in here with Janice but why bother? This was no longer about her dead mother, she was out of Korinna's plan long ago but in that moment she could still smell her mother. Pina Colada and fresh snow.

"Korinna?"

The voice almost sounded like her mother but it appeared to be Cam.

Blowing out a breath Korinna peeked over at the pale freckle face boy. She waved her fingers and turned back to the room to spring into action. Pulling old boxes from the closet and shoving whatever little bit of clothes she had into them.

"You're back."

"I am."

Cam watched as she folded the flaps over on the box and pulled out another placing two dollhouses into them then pulled out a scrapbook. Pausing she stared at the book in silence.

"Why are you packing your things then?"

Korinna gently placed the book on its side inside of the box and moved to put her short hair into a low-bun, "Because I'm leaving? Didn't you hear? Viola is kicking me out. It's a good thing I had that set in my mind to leave already."

"Aw shit...it probably had to do with those inspection people. When they heard the news about someone missing here they swarmed in like flies, Viola was almost fired. I can figure out a way to get you to stay-"

Korinna laughed in disbelief, "Cam why are you trying so hard to be good to me? We were never friends...in fact I don't have too many of those which I accepted but really we can end this now. It's over. You don't have to do me any favors."

"Believe me I'm not trying to do you any. I'm just trying to make you understand that I am sorry for the hell that you've gone through personally _and_ with me. Instead of making it harder for you I should have tried to help you. That's what this place is supposed to be about." Cam declared, a frown appearing in his dark brows.

Korinna stood up straight, "Don't you get it? I'm not meant to be in places or with people too long. If I stay then I become just more bruised on the inside. I don't want you or need you to fight or persuade me in staying here. I wanted out the moment I got here but I tricked my mind into believing that things could get better if I hid myself away from things that mattered. That's not me, that's not who I am so why continue to pretend? It took me too long for me to figure it out and it had to take me..." She trailed off.

"What?" Cam questioned his eyes scanning her face, "Are you saying you lost hope?"

"Were you not the one who said hoping won't get you anywhere?" Korinna hinted at their conversation in the kitchen months back, "I never had hope but I always had impulses. It's the only condition I know and made sense of who I am. It's hell for me personally to sit and wait for things to happen. I've done that on too many accusations and it's back fired. I have to get back to my roots. I don't care about the future like most people here do because you never know. You never know and can't predict that because life can't always be the way you want it. I know that better than anyone and I think each of us here at EHG know it too. I can only play with the past and my impulses to carry me forward. There's no place for hope, Cam. And strangely enough...I like that."

Cam was at lost for words seeing a smile from Korinna; teeth and all and a sparkle in her black eyes. It was odd to see because Korinna didn't smile too much unless there was a good reason. He wished - funny how he felt that way _now_ , that it she would find more reasons to smile.

Taking a deep breath Cam picked up one of Korinna's boxes, "Let me help you with your stuff at least."

The two made it out to the uber. Korinna and Cam both shoved her boxes into the trunk. Rubbing her hands together and hunching her shoulders a bit against the stinging wind, Korinna turned to Cam.

"We're gonna miss you around here." Cam quietly pinched her chin.

Rolling her eyes Korinna muttered, "Yeah I'm sure Monte's gonna shed a few tears."

Cam snorted, "She'll throw a parade in your honor."

Korinna laughed, "Be sure to tell Janice and Enzo I said farewell."

"Hey you never know we may run into each other in a few years." Cam pointed with a tilt of his head.

Korinna crossed her arms, "Perhaps."

Cam nodded his head and stepped forward to open the door for Korinna, "It was nice meeting you Korinna."

Korinna sat in the car, "Eh I guess."

"I'll take that." Cam laughed moving to shut the door.

Korinna was surprised Cam didn't try and invade her space again but after everything she understood why he didn't cross that line. As the uber began to drive away Korinna looked back watching Cam wave at her and she did what she did best and returned the gesture with her middle finger instead.

* * *

Jovana requested to meet Korinna at Patsy's much to her dismay. Korinna had texted the Balboni/Gimello sibling wanting to meet up with her but didn't expect to meet at the one place that would be swarming with Gallagher's. Carrying two boxes that towered over her 5'4 frame Korinna walked up to Patsy's crashing into someone.

"Whoa!" A fellow tone entered her ears.

Korinna lay on the ground for a bit, her shades blocking out the bit of sun that peered over the clouds. A hand reached out to help her to her feet, "Sorry about that."

Focusing in on the dirty blonde Korinna stared behind her sunglasses at no other than Monica Gallagher who appeared to be smiling at her. "It's almost winter darling and you're wearing sunglasses? I mean you look rad either way I'm just sayin'." The smudge of a raspy voice chatted.

"Monica...what brings you back to the south side?" Korinna asked, watching as the woman lit up a cigarette.

Monica puffed and exhaled, "Wait a minute...we know each other?"

Korinna picked her box up placing it on top of the other as Monica analyzed her. Monica shook her head after her second exhale and lifted up Korinna's shades to get a better look, "Oh shit it's you! Korinna...Korinna Rokos! Oh my gosh look at you, all grown up. You're lookin' like a stunner, baby. I completely forgot to ask Debbie about you."

"It's fine. We're not exactly on best terms so you might have done both of us a favor." Korinna replied, reaching down to pick up the boxes again.

Monica shifted on her feet, "Aw! You two aren't girlfriends anymore? That sucks, I know the two of you can work it out ya know life is so short but a helluva ride!"

"Got that right." Korinna mumbled.

"So hey you and Carl-" Monica began just as Frank made his way outside throwing his arm across Monica's shoulders.

Frank pressed a kiss to Monica's temple, "Ah screw 'em we don't need them. We still got Debbie, Liam, and Ian-"

"Frankie I don't know about Ian either." Monica answered before turning back to the teen before her, "But maybe Korinna here can get Carl to come back in time for our wedding?"

Wedding? They were getting married again? Korinna couldn't find the time to be surprised. Korinna watched as Frank gasped, "That's a brilliant idea my love! Since her and Carl are an item now-"

"Oh my god! No way! My sweet boy and Korinna are finally together? I knew it. I always told Carl if he ever began to have feelings for her that he should just go for it. This makes me so happy!" Monica bounced on her feet.

Korinna pursed her lips, "I'm gonna go now."

"Aw okay! Bye!" Monica called out as Korinna made her way over to the front entrance of the diner.

Frank and Monica took their leave as Korinna peeked around the boxes in search of Jovanna who sat in a booth at the back. Huffing Korinna made her way over to the Italian woman, once she reached her Jovanna helped Korinna with the boxes. "Should you be carrying all this stuff in your condition?"

"We're not gonna talk about that." Korinna bit settling into the booth and eyeing the milkshake closest to Jovanna.

Jovanna held her hands up in surrender as she pressed her elbows to the edge of the table, "Alright fine. Whatever you want, Principessa."

"You gonna drink that?" Korinna pointed to the milkshake.

Jovanna pushed the drink over and returned her piercing eyes back to Korinna's frame waiting for her to say why they were meeting without Nicky and Vito. Korinna slurped the milkshake down in almost one go, feeling the brain freeze hit her immediately, surprisingly easing the tension at the base of her head. Burping Korinna pushed the glass back ignoring the feel of eyes on her as she sat back against the booth.

"I want to go with your idea."

Jovanna nodded, "Which is?"

"I say we put an end to this. I want to be the one to take Derek and Delaney out, either you help me or I'll do it all on my own it's your choice." Korinna insisted.

Now it was Jovanna's turn to sit back and examine what was being asked.

* * *

 **A/N: A short one / filler for you all. Something simple since the last few chapters were wild enough eh? The finale is tomorrow and I'm excited about that. I already know how the finale for this story is going to go but of course it's always subject to change once I watch the actual finale of shameless. So much character development for Korinna in this chapter I think. She feels that being at EHG didn't really "heal" her in fact I'm thinking that Korinna's thinking that her little trip to Element Atlas did more healing to her than EHG but who knows right? She climbed into the car on impulse and she's always relied on her impulsiveness more than anything.**

 **But let's talk about how she wants to be the one to actually kill the luh's kids? Ummm...girl what you doing? lol. She should just let her yaya or the Gimello's handle it but once Korinna's got a plan she's sticking to it. Any ideas on what to come? Carl will be back also so let's keep that in mind.**

 **Thoughts? Comments?**

 **P.S. It started to snow down here in Connecticut and idk why I'm happy about that but I am.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-ALES**


	12. Blue lights

**TWELVE**

 **FINALE**

 **PART I**

* * *

 _"_ _Wake up like a quarter to twelve / Hoping that today I'll be someone else /_ _So dumb how I talk to myself /_ _This is hell on earth but I can turn it into heaven / What makes me mad,_ _All of the lost time /_ _Only left here to realize /_ _What makes me mad;_ _Can't open up my eyes / Just when I think it's over /_ _Just when I think I've lost my mind /_ _I'm in field of clovers /_ _I'm running forward back to life / Went a little crazy yesterday,_ _Everybody saw, but it's okay /_ _Swimming in a river of my feels /_ _Looking in the mirror, like what's the deal? /_ _Now, now, no matter what the doctor's offered me /_ _Gonna shake that dark cloud off of me /_ _Finally know how fast I gotta run /_ _Now I'mma move for my kingdom come /_ _Always on the move for a rainy day /_ _Needed to change..." -_ **Jojo**

 **-X-**

 _"Better run when you hear the sirens coming / 'Cause they will be coming for you / Run when you hear the sirens coming / Better run when you hear the sirens coming / When you hear the sirens coming; the blue lights are coming for you / I wanna turn those blue lights / what have you done? / Into strobe lights / There's no need to run / Not blue lights flashing lights / If you've done nothing wrong / Maybe fairy lights / Blue lights should just pass you by."_ **-Jorja Smith**

* * *

She was the one where you wished there could be happy ending for.

Through all the struggles + the bullshit there just had to be a point where you realized enough was enough, right?

The faint aroma of meat could be smelled all the way from Korinna's rental room. Her eyes pulled open taking some time to get adjusted to the slight brightness that poured behind her from the blinds. The hand that still had an IV embedded within reached outwards to grab onto her phone and check the time: _12:01 pm._ This was the first time that Korinna had ever slept in this late before in her life. Under the recent circumstances her body granted her the chance to sleep in longer, surprisingly. Shuffling around and resting on her back she stared up at the white ceiling, how clean and undamaged it looked. Must be nice to have on a daily. As Robert Frost would say _Nothing Gold Can Stay._

Sighing Korinna pushed herself upwards into a sitting position, immediately waiting for the rush of nausea to hit but felt nothing. ' _That's a good sign_ ,' Korinna thought to herself and moved to stand on her feet just as Dr. Woon entered the room. Korinna blinked a few times realizing that her vision was also still in tact. Stretching she pulled on her glasses just as Dr. Woon made his way over to her.

"Well good morning, cupcake." Dr. Woon greeted, with his commercialized smile.

Korinna rolled her eyes with a slight smile, "Good morning, sugar baby."

Dr. Woon gave a sarcastic laugh in return as he reached outwards to gently rest his hands on Korinna's shoulders, causing the sixteen year old to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "Alright let's see what we're working with on this early afternoon."

"Sheesh no breakfast in bed? You won't even let me wash my ass first before you start examining me." Korinna complained as the man began the usual check up, pressing along her face and feeling around the area of her skull.

Dr. Woon snorted, "You should be thanking me. Plus I have something better than breakfast in bed."

Korinna raised an eyebrow at that while Dr. Woon quickly flashed a light into her pupils, finding himself pleased that the teen hadn't flinched this time around. Dr. Woon nodded his head in content and stepped back, "Alright let's get you out of this depressing room."

Korinna remained still as Dr. Woon pulled the IV out and held his arm out for Korinna, if needed as he led the two out of her room. As the two moved further down the dim clean hallway, they appeared closer to the smell. The two made it to the staircases Korinna easily trying to pick up spend down the steps, "Come on _grandpa_ can we go any slower?"

"Patience. You may seem fine but that doesn't mean you're in the clear internally." Dr. Woon sternly replied.

With a roll of her eyes Korinna allowed Dr. Woon to continue helping her down the steps. Swinging right towards the kitchen Korinna easily picked up on her grandmother's dark hair that waved at the middle and her raspy voice. It was the sound of laughter that caught Korinna off guard. Dr. Woon carefully let go of Korinna stepping back to sit at one of the velvet chair's across from the kitchen.

Just as her Yaya began to speak once more she stopped her instructions to glance over her shoulder, "O paidí mou eíste teliká xýpnioi Nómiza óti eprókeito na koimoúntai óli tin iméra." ( _ **oh my child you're finally awake I thought you were going to sleep all day.**_ )

When she didn't receive a response from her grandchild she tapped the person beside her on the shoulder and pointed, "I think she's waiting for you to turn around, oraiótatos." ( _ **darling**_ )

Licking his lips he turned the stove off, then took the spatula to lift the loukaniko and place it to the side. Once satisfied with how the food looked on the counter, he wiped his hands clean then moved to pull the apron off. If you were Korinna in this moment I'm sure you would be just as impatient as she was. While the figure did all of this Korinna slowly made her way around the island to see no other than Carl Gallagher dressed in his uniform (which consisted of a black button up blazer with some pins attached to it, gray slacks, and shiny dress shoes) smiling up at Korinna's yaya. "Thanks for your help."

"Oh you're welcome, oraiótatos." Yaya cooed now holding the apron and patted his cheeks.

Carl finally turned around to face Korinna. All Korinna could see was his uniform and a smirk on his round lips. There was no way that Korinna knew that Carl would just show up here, it was a surprise to her but she knew she was happy to see him. Carl didn't have much time to take in Korinna's appearance besides catching her bad bed-hair and the darker bags underneath her eyes that looked painful. However she still looked just as good as the day he left her, she quickly walked over to him with her arms held out to make their bodies instantly collide. Carl let out a breath one arm wrapping around the small of her back and the other rubbed the middle. Carl picked up on how tight Korinna hugged him but he didn't mind and brushed it off as the two desperately needing to be near one another. It was harder than Carl expected, being away from Korinna like this again but his future relied on it. If Carl continued staying on the south side he might just end up back in juvie or jail and that's not something Carl wanted. He was fifteen and focused on defining his future and this girl in his arms was a huge part of it.

He hated to leave just when he got Korinna back but she was nonetheless supportive and if that didn't say anything about her, then Carl didn't know what to tell you. Carl squeezed back just as tight, needing this hug for a number of reasons. When Korinna decided to step-back, Carl kept a hand on one of her hips as Korinna stared up at his head, "I was thinking you'd be bald as an egg right about now like when you were nine." Earning a few laughs from the people in the room.

Carl shrugged his shoulders, "The barb cut a few inches. I mostly keep it brushed back to create an illusion so it looks shorter, don't think I'd just let anyone mess with my hair Ren. That shit's important."

Breathing out a laugh Korinna shook her head as Carl interlaced their fingers, "You cooked for me?"

"Yeah your yaya taught me how to make the sausages or lou- whatever she called them earlier. All the other stuff, the omelette, bacon, and fruit salad was all me." Carl kept his gaze on the side of Korinna's face as she eyed the food on the counter.

Carl reached out with one hand to grab the plate and nudged his head, "Sit."

At this point Korinna circled around the island ignoring the stares of her yaya and Eric's. Carl gently placed the plate over the sink and onto the island in front of Korinna. She picked up the fork eyeing the food as her stomach began to rumble, "If there's cricket legs or something like that in my eggs that's your ass, Carl."

Carl's lips held amusement as he rested his hands on the edge of the sink, "It's nothing like that in there. I promise. Want to try this new juice I got from whole foods? There's one left. Everybody else at the house had mixed reviews about it but it was free so why not?"

Sliding the bottle filled with orange liquid towards his girlfriend Carl watched as Korinna chewed and stared at the bottle. "How long have you been here?"

"Just got in this morning." Carl replied, moving to sit down on one of the chair's at the island.

Korinna hummed at that, stabbing at the fruit next.

"Christmas isn't for another few weeks, dummy." Korinna teased chewing her food.

Carl playfully scowled, "I know..."

Korinna placed her fork down as she began to unscrew the bottle, "Don't tell me...you came back just to tell me that the army actually knows about the aliens."

"I wish that were the case," Carl muttered a smile written on his lips before he sighed making the room tense, "Monica died."

That put a bad taste in Korinna's mouth along with the pineapple lemon cayenne probiotic water. It was like there were a ringing in Korinna's ears and the playful energy she had sorta dimmed at hearing this news. Immediately placing the bottle down Korinna placed her hand on top of Carl's knowing how he felt. Although Monica wasn't the best mother Korinna could still tell that it bothered Carl, based on his facial expression.

'Fuck,' Korinna thought to herself thinking that she just saw the woman a day or two ago. She seemed fine and her usual self. It was weird. Carl squeezed her hand back thanking Korinna silently. The two remained in silence, Korinna now noticing that Yaya Rokos and Eric Woon had stepped out onto the balcony. Korinna asked two questions: how she died? and if Carl was okay? After that the two remained quiet with Korinna returning back to her plate but not once did she let go of Carl's hand.

* * *

It felt like hours with the two spending time together. They had spent majority of their time in the living room watching shows on Netflix on television but paid more attention to each other. Their conversations went from Carl's time at military school and how undecided he was on what branch he wanted to devote himself into. Korinna kept her attention mostly on what Carl was up to and the insane hazing stories that happened to others there and how no one really bothered to mess with him. After feeling like everything was too focused on him Carl turned the direction of the conversation around.

With his head resting in Korinna's lap he shifted his head, "Enough about me. What have you been up to? I feel like I cut everything off since I've been away."

Korinna sucked in her lips, her eyes on the television that played the horror movie black Christmas; debating if she should say anything. There was a whole list of things Korinna wanted to be honest with Carl about but she didn't know what the cost would entail if she did. Glancing around her to make sure that her Yaya and Eric weren't in ear range Korinna adjusted her eyes to the lionhearted boy laying against her. Carl blinked, a small frown starting to appear as he tried to figure out what would be coming out of Korinna's mouth.

Swallowing Korinna whispered, "Can you teach me how to use a gun?"

Carl had never sat up so fast before in his life. It almost gave him whiplash. He swung his body around placing his feet on the shaggy rug and turned to face the girl beside him, "Why?"

"Really? You're gonna ask me why?" Korinna glared.

Carl bit down on his bottom lip nodding his head, "You bet your ass I am. Why do you need me to teach you that? You'd never wanted to know before so why now? Somethin' going on you'd tell me, right?"

"Nothing's going on. This is just like that time you taught me how to use a taser and I taught you how to use the blow torch and we were what? _Nine and ten_ come on Carl, why are you making this such a big deal?" Korinna challenged.

Carl licked his lips, "Have you asked the Gimello's or better yet your Yaya?"

"Why the hell would I ask them? You know what their answer would be."

"Then why don't you give me a reason why I should if there's nothing going on with you?" Carl tried to bargain, his eyes in slits as he grilled Korinna.

Korinna could deal with competition well and leaned her elbows on thighs glaring at Carl, "The reason is you're my boyfriend and as a good boyfriend you should teach me how to shoot a stupid gun. If you don't well...I'll just dump you and find another way."

"A good boyfriend?" Carl smirked, "If you were a good girlfriend that's what you'd be. _Good._ Don't get mixed up in that shit, Ren. Plus you're not goin' anywhere unless _I_ say so."

Korinna laughed in disbelief throwing her head back before meeting Carl's playful eyes, "Who do you think you're talking to _Francis_?"

With his pointer finger he tapped Korinna's nose, "You _Olivia_."

Korinna shrugged her shoulders, "Alright."

Carl frowned at that knowing that Korinna wasn't the type to just give up so easily. She leaned forwards feeling underneath Carl's uniform, "Are you trying to offer me sex right now?"

"No you idiot. I know you have something on you." Korinna denied but felt Carl quickly grab onto her wrists and shove her back against the couch, her hair sprawled out around her on the cushions.

Panting Korinna stared up at Carl who towered over her with a smirk, "Tell me why and I might just think about it."

Flipping them over Korinna sat on Carl's hips, "I'll give you a gift if you do. I owe you since you gave me this dagger necklace that I now never take off."

Carl allowed his eyes drift to Korinna's chest tapping the necklace that dangled in between them, "What? Like get my name tatted on you?"

"Don't be stupid." Korinna muttered making Carl snort.

"Fine." Carl sighed making Korinna smile at him with teeth and all.

Korinna sat back pulling Carl up with her as he said, "I don't know if I should be worried or turned on that you're _this_ excited to be shooting a gun."

Whacking him with a near by pillow the two let out a small laugh. Soon the two headed upstairs (with wandering eyes of course!) for Korinna to get dressed from her lounge around clothes to her proper winter clothing. Carl sat on her white modern comfy bed touching the small objects in her room. It was weird watching Korinna live like this, nice but weird.

"Yo Ren what do you think about me getting jacked off by some guys for money?" Carl questioned.

Korinna instantaneously made her back into the room with her head tilted to the side, "Why?"

Carl eyes held amusement taking in Korinna's tense stance, "I was talking about it with Kev and Ian at breakfast this morning. Did you know Kev's stripping at a gay club now?"

"What?"

"Yeah... Mickey's baby mama Svetlana, stole the bar right underneath Kev and V's nose so he's stripping now." Carl informed.

"But how?"

"I dunno think they were all in a relationship together and she tricked them into believing she truly loved them and stole the bar- some shit I don't know. Fiona was talking about it and V was pissed." Carl continued playing with Korinna's phone.

Korinna pushed her glasses further up her nose after pulling a hat over her head, "Shit. That's the scam of the year."

"Question why is this crimson chin asshole texting you?" Carl pointed at Korinna's phone.

Korinna yawned, "Who?"

"Ethan Dolan." Carl pronounced as he read the name.

"He's my friend?" Korinna answered.

"Okay." Carl dismissed locking her phone and got to his feet to shove the device into her back jean pocket, obviously to get a feel of her ass. "No one should be that concerned about you except me."

"You right." Korinna agreed, pecking Carl's chin before interlocking their hands and turned to leave the room.

As they left the room Carl asked again, "So how would you feel about the whole guy jacking me off for money thing?"

"How would you feel if we had a polyandry relationship with Ethan?"

"A what?"

"A relationship like Kev, V, and Svetlana had. Except that's called polygamy since Kev's the only male in the marriage with two women."

"So what's the definition of poly...andry?" Carl sounded out the word.

Korinna smiled, "Basically you and I'd get married to Ethan."

"Oh fuck that I'm not letting that crimson chin asshole touch you. Nope. I don't share." Carl interjected, taking the lead down the hallway now tugging on Korinna's hand; who laughed at his reaction.

"So just that we're clear that's a no right? Kev and Ian said you get mad money and if we're getting married...someday then I need to start saving up." Carl asked again after some silence, checking over his shoulder at Korinna whose eyes held love but lips held a scowl.

Korinna boldly latched onto Carl's face making sure his eyes were meeting her's, "I'm all here for stripping but that's prostitution or escorting. That's a different story. Don't even think about it, is what I'm saying to you, focus on military school for now, okay?"

"Sure thing baby girl." Carl smirked liking the dominance.

 _xxx_

Damn, Carl felt like he was being a push-over when it came to the girl's that he loved. Somehow he didn't mind if he knew it would make them happy. Carl hadn't talked much to his family since he went to military school and knew they were all deep into their own shit, so he didn't know the latest with Korinna. All he knew after cooking breakfast at his house for his family that he went by to see Nicky and Vito. Nicky wasn't too fond of Carl after he brought Dom around when Korinna was in the hospital but Vito was more understanding. It also seemed that their new sister seemed to be getting along well with the Italian men. When he went by Carl knew they were into something and it wasn't no family gathering either. All sorts of people we inside of the condo the house reeking of weed and probably the making of bullets but Carl wasn't too sure. It would explain why Korinna was not staying with the brother's at the moment.

Vito sent him away with the information he needed along with Jovanna, Carl learned, introduced herself and pointed out why Korinna had chose him. Heading downtown out of the hood, Carl paid the price to take the train to where Korinna would be. Carl still didn't have any answers and wanted to know why Korinna's grandmother was really here. Carl didn't know too much about Dimitri's mother since she was never around, in fact neither of the two's grandparents were around much kinda ironic since their actual parents couldn't do the job. However at least one of Korinna's grandparents decided to look after her. Carl just wanted to be a part of Korinna's life not only the good but the bad as well, shit, he's been around long enough to handle the bad. This Korinna was a new one but still looked like her. She smiled a bit more, maybe because she got what she wanted from Carl - which was him teaching her how to shoot. So with permission, that was strange to say, from Korinna's yaya's forty year old boyfriend he gave the okay which was weird since her grandmother wasn't keen on it.

If Carl wanted answers and wasn't getting it from Korinna then he'd get it from her Yaya or her doctor boyfriend. Carl and Korinna explored downtown Chicago before heading back to the south side where they chilled in an empty lot. Carl taught Korinna all that he knew and that it wasn't just about picking something up and firing it, that you had to have respect for the deadly weapon. Korinna didn't care about all of that, she just wanted to make sure the job would get done - little did Carl know. Of course the lesson was filled with determination and a little bit of flirting and Korinna was a good student. She picked up well. Carl figured now was the time to stop since there could be cops swarming around and suggested they go back to his house. Although Korinna preferred to stay she tells Carl that she'll catch up with him later, saying that he should go spend time with his family. With a kiss to her forehead Carl makes sure that Korinna promises that she'll stop by later and takes his leave.

Carl was right about cops swarming around as she re-located, a few cops stopping to question if she saw any "suspicious activity," which she denied that she had and continued on her way. Stopping at another lot filled with a few junkies as soon as they saw Korinna pull out her gun they quickly left the scene for the girl to do her business. Spreading her legs evenly, Korinna held the pistol in both of her hands, with one finger on the trigger and her eyes leveled with her target, she fired.

Blowing out a breath that swirled into the winter air Korinna did a little dance to see that it did indeed hit her target. Smiling she picked up an old liquor bottle to place on top of the bullet infused trash can and returned back to her spot. Korinna got into position firing twice since she missed the first time. Since she hadn't had enough time to realize a car riding by, she heard and felt the sirens behind her. Sighing she put the safety lock on and shoved it in the front of her jeans and swiftly turned to face the car. It was no other than Officer Winslow, Dominique's father approaching her with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

"Korinna Rokos. Carl's new girlfriend right?" Officer Winslow addressed the small teen that boldy stared up at him.

Korinna crossed her arms, "Mr. Winslow-"

" _Officer_ Winslow." The brown-skinned man corrected.

Korinna pursed her lips as the man circled around her. "What are you doing out here alone? Shouldn't you be, I don't know with your so called family?"

"You know I was just on my way to them." Korinna kept her eyes straight until the man moved to stand before her again.

Officer Winslow looked her over, "Uh huh likely story. Do you want to explain to me why you're out here firing bullets like it's nobody's business or should I just arrest you now?"

Korinna raised her hands up in the air for the man to see, "I'll keep my hands up right here while we're talking just in case you get trigger happy. But I don't recall shooting any bullets."

"Really? I just saw you firing when I was scouting the area are you telling me I'm seeing shit, kid?" Officer Winslow got close on the teen.

Korinna kept her hands and chin raised, "I don't know I wasn't at your last eye-exam but you could say anything. Anything to make me look like a crook, that's what you swine's do right?"

Officer Winslow chuckled, "I see what this is...this little tough girl act isn't flying with me kid. I have probable cause to frisk you right now based on what I just saw you do. It looks like to me you're the one that's a little trigger happy."

"And I'll file a report for sexual harassment. I'm not doing anything Officer, I was just roaming the streets trying to get back to my family but yet you're harassing me for something I didn't do." Korinna said watching as the Officer laughed once more.

Officer Winslow shook his head, "Unbelievable! So if I go over to that broken bottle and inspect that area I won't find any bullets?"

"I don't know what you'll find."

"Did you hear those shootings, five minutes ago?"

"It's Chicago. There's always shootings, doesn't mean you need to stop a random teen just because you felt like it." Korinna argued.

Officer Winslow stopped in his tracks and anazlyed the bi-racial teen before him. Taking a deep breath he peered over at Korinna with wide eyes, "My ex-wife gave me some information. Said she had a client that came from a troubled home life, lost her mother to drugs and the streets, two of her brother's were dead, one was in jail and still wasn't right when he got out, and was brought back to a whole new world by her father and his new family where she had it made. Yet she wasn't grateful enough for it. Also said her father started randomly cancelling appointments just to find that she was no longer in the country. And she told me that her client wasn't that old, a teen on the verge of having multiple personality disorder. Now I wonder where that teen could be? If that could make a person involve themselves into criminal activity, what do you think?"

Korinna felt her hands falter a bit as she started to piece two and two together. Officer Winslow knew and her old therapist in Skiathos must have been his ex-wife. Korinna felt her vision becoming double again but she kept her composure. Gulping she shifted her eyes back to Officer Winslow's threatening eyes, "There's no telling what her client might do but she shouldn't be judged for her faults."

"You're right," Officer Winslow hummed staring at the ground briefly before crouching to meet Korinna's dark eyes, "The crime rate in Greece is generally moderate. I heard there was a girl that was paid off to not spill any secrets that happened between her and this problematic girl. I also wonder what would happen if I ever came across this girl, would I ruin her life like she's done others or just let her slip away?"

"Is there something you want to tell me Officer Winslow, you seem a little-"

"Enough of the bullshit!" The man roared causing Korinna's eyes to widen but she didn't flinch at his tone, "I can see the gun hanging against your damn hipbone! I am a Officer. You cannot fool me, this is my job! Did you honestly think I would just let you continue on after you laid hands on my daughter?"

Moving from one foot to the other Korinna held a ghost of a smirk on her lips as she tilted her head to stare into the man's face, "I'm sorry Officer but all that other stuff previously that you've said has _nothing_ to do with me. I have done nothing wrong. Yes I may have hit your daughter and I regret that truly and hey you can tell her that but if you're not going to arrest me I have things to do: like living the rest of my life."

When Officer Winslow didn't act in response, Korinna took that as her cue to leave. Officer Winslow stared at her in shock before laughing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Calling out to the teen he yelled, "I got you right where I want you, Rokos! You're shook aren't you?! Watch your back!"

His words only made Korinna pick up speed and she thought to herself, _'No you should watch yours.'_

The man would let Korinna go for now but next time, if there was a next time; he wouldn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Because I didn't feel like being extra like my previous two stories and writing a long finale. DON'T WORRY THIS ISN'T IT LOL! So I'll divide it into pieces, in this part I really wanted this one to be out so you can all channel in on the drastic change of my girl Korinna Rokos. Carlinna is back in the house people! Carl shouldn't have taught Korinna how to handle a gun, especially if he doesn't know what's going on with her but don't you worry, all secrets come to light as Dom's dad just revealed. Fun fact! If you don't remember in Been That Way I had named Korinna's therapist Dr. Winslow without knowing there would be a character with that surname. I thought that was cool to throw that little plot twist in plus more drama ;p**

 **I really wanted this piece out for you all to see what is becoming of Korinna. It's scary. So we just figured out that she has DID also called multiple personality disorder which she was unaware of. That's part of what's really going on with her and would explain a lot when it comes down to her symptoms. Do you think Officer Winslow will try to take Korinna down or let her go for good? What are the Gimello's planning now that Jo knows that Korinna has plans to take down the luh's kids with or without them?**

 **So much more to come. Hopefully I'll write a little more again tonight (it's 3 a.m.) and post. I'm really hoping to have this finished before Christmas but I also don't want this to end :(**

 **BTW the finale was refreshing js. Sorry for the spoilers, "h!" lol.**

 **Now I'm gonna go eat waffles and sleep because I'm your local fat ass! :D**

 **Goodnight / Morning!**

 **Thoughts?**

 **-ALES**


	13. Skeleton

**THIRTEEN**

 **FINALE**

 **PART II**

* * *

 _"_ _It's like I'm looking right through you / There's nothing on your skeleton / Your heart is gone /_ _You're acting like it doesn't even matter /_ _Like I don't even matter /_ _The way it was /_ _The rush of blood /_ _You gave it all up /_ _You're acting like it doesn't even matter /_ _Like I don't even matter." -_ **GABRIELLE APLIN**

 **-x-**

 _"I was a small solider and I still am / Can't say what has changed apart from days and I love Jurassic Park, well, I still do / Actually, I'm the same except that now I take a pill or two / ...See the news and feel the blues, I'm feeling out of touch / I was an astronaut once upon a time / Now I'm trying to stay grounded, keep some order in my life... / I'm not growing up, I'm aging / My mind's incarcerated."_ **-RALEIGH RITCHIE**

* * *

"Korinna!" Yaya Rokos' raspy voice called out to the dark haired teen.

Korinna had been sitting up in her room with the door locked. She was feeling nauseous until she sat crossed legged toying with her yaya's pistol allowing her mind to think of different scenarios on how to end this. The sixteen year old couldn't be fooled no matter how hard one tried. When Korinna returned back to the penthouse after her little run-in with Mr. Winslow, she had been feeling a stiffness in her neck and the urge to do something. Korinna had figured out the code to her yaya's safe not finding her or Dr. Woon in the home when she returned. To say her grandmother was loaded with a few guns herself would be an understatement. One by one her black coffee eyes scanned over each weapon, thinking over how much damage she could create with that. Time was still ticking and Korinna was becoming impatient waiting on Jovanna to come forth with any news.

Through blurred ears Korinna could hear her Yaya calling out for her, yet again as she pinched her eyes shut so tight that they almost hurt. The feeling of nausea subsided as she pulled her almond eyes open, glancing around the walls that surrounded her. "Yes?" Korinna answered pushing herself to get to her feet.

Making sure the safety lock was on Korinna shoved the pistol underneath the mattress then proceeded to head to the door. Poking her head out the hallway first, she later stepped out and padded down the hallway to the top of the steps to meet her grandmother's alert oval eyes. "Pósi óra eísai edó?" ( _ **How long have you been here?** )_

"Eh...óchi polý." Korinna shrugged. ( _ **Not long** )_

Yaya shifted her eyes a bit as she stared at her grandchild in dead air before waving her hands, "Ela káto. I Gimello eínai edó." ( _ **Come down. The Gimello's are here.** )_

The left side of Korinna's face lifted as she moved to descend down the steps towards her relative. Once her feet hit the left step, Korinna made a right seeing Eric snacking on something while laughing at something Jovanna had said to him, her slightly deep voice boomed as she laughed along with the taller man. "It's about time you guys showed up. I was beginning to get worried." Korinna announced her arrival as she shuffled herself into the room, stopping to pluck a cucumber from the platter and shove it into her mouth as she carried on into the living room.

Vito threw his head back as Korinna made her way over to the couch, "Good to see you, sweetheart."

Korinna placed her cheek against Vito's and kissed her lips, "Likewise."

The teen made her way around the couch to kiss Nona Gimello who patted her backside in greeting and plopped down next to Nicky. Nicky sat with a cigarette in between his lips and his elbows pressed deep into his knee's with one knee bouncing. Korinna tilted her head as she leaned forward to peek over at Vito and pointed, "What's his problem?"

Vito blew out a breath and ignored the question with his own, "How are you?"

"I feel fabulous. You?" Korinna dryly chimed.

Vito fiddled with his fedora, "Fine. May Paz and Enzo say hi by the way."

Korinna didn't encourage Vito's beaming smile as her eyes turned into slits, eyeing Nicky's actions. Something was clearly up and Korinna was going to get to the bottom of it. Korinna scooted forward, sitting on the edge of the couch and leaned towards Nicky glancing over her shoulder to see if her own grandmother was watching her and was glad that she wasn't. "Cosa succede con voi?" ( _ **what's up with you?** )_

Nicky grunted as he blew smoke from his nostrils before taking another long inhale.

"Sai di Mr. Winslow and his ex-wife?" ( _ **do you know about...?**_ )

Nicky leaned forward to jam the cigarette into the glass ash tray and then turned back to Korinna, "I know about a lot of things."

"Yeah?"

Nicky's jade eyes analyzed the teen in beside him, "Why do you think I'm fuckin' here if I didn't at least know somethin'?"

"Then stop being pissy and just spit it out already!" Korinna hissed causing a even deeper glare to appear in Nicky's eyes.

Nicky breathed out a laugh as he pointed at the coffee table in front of them, "Me, Vito, and Jo found out where the Luh's are located."

"Derek and Delaney too?" Korinna wondered moving to pick up the map, reading the coordinates with little effort.

"Probably." Vito hinted.

Korinna faced Vito, "Probably? Did Nadia help you with any of this information or did you get some other guys to?"

"Both." Vito shrugged, sipping from his glass.

"Okay...so they're west from the downtown area." Korinna summarized.

"That's right." Nicky emitted.

Korinna hummed at that, "Did any of you and your people scope out the area or get a good look at what we're dealing with?"

" _We're_ not dealing with anything." Vito pointed out, causing Korinna to frown.

"Excuse me?"

Jovanna stepped in, "Meaning _we'll_ take care of it."

Korinna shoved the map to the side, "Okay so what was the point of you showing me these coordinates if you didn't want me involved? You also have no leads on where Derek and Delaney are."

"We can't just come and visit?" Vito exclaimed, placing his hand on his chest in mock hurt.

Korinna shook her head as she pulled her legs to her chest, "No. Not with everything that's going on lately you can't. Do you all know about Mr. Winslow finding out about my old therapy sessions back in Skiathos?"

"Banks told us." Nicky mentioned, leaning back into the charcoal velvet couch.

Korinna laughed not even questioning how Banks knew this, "étsi óste na échoun ti diatírisi kartelón gia ména pára polý, e?" ( _ **so you have been keeping tabs on me too, huh?** ) _Her head now tilted back up at the ceiling as her question was directed at her Yaya.

Her grandmother's heels clicked against the wooden floor as she placed her hands on the edge of the couch, "Jovanna told us of your plans. It's not going to happen your way, Korinna. Let us handle it. As for new information that Banks provided us with, Mrs. Winslow-now Mrs. Simpson will be served papers for releasing patient documents without permission. I'll make sure of it. That's not what you need to worry about, you need to worry about getting better."

"Oh please. Dr. Woon's been giving me IV's almost every hour and I feel fine for someone who has no fuckin' clue what's wrong with her." Korinna growled, her eyes filled with heat as she directed her stare at Jovanna who crossed her arms.

Vito sighed not bothering to tell Korinna to watch her tone, "We just came here to let you know where we are with this entire situation. I don't know how you thought we'd just let you decide to kill someone."

"Let me?" Korinna echoed as her hair fell from it's hair-tie, "Last time I checked you two were no longer my legal guardians anymore."

Nona Gimello spoke up for the first time, "Aye! Look at me, Korinna."

Korinna did what was asked of her to stare at the red haired woman; whose memory was in tact today, "We have prepared for this moment our entire lives. We know what to do, you deserve better and getting wrapped in this life is not it. We're doing our jobs in modo da chiudere la bocca e trattare con esso." ( ** _so shut your mouth and deal with it._** _)_

Feeling a headache arriving again, Korinna closed her eyes shut trying to not let it win. Dr. Woon watched from over Yaya Rokos' shoulder as Korinna's tensed body relaxed right before she opened her eyes. Unfolding her arms that were wrapped around her knees she stared at the faces around her emotionless, "If your plan is to exclude me from something that is heavily _about_ me just to protect the damsel in distress then, fine."

"Fine?" Vito repeated.

Korinna blinked.

"I have something to do."

"Which is?" Nicky questioned.

"Keep my mind off of you guys going out there murdering a family," Korinna answered getting to her feet, "I'm gonna go spend time with my boyfriend. After all he did just lose his mother."

Jovanna twisted her body as she watched Korinna walk around them. The way murder could fall so easily from her tongue was intriguing especially for someone who hadn't committed the crime before. Breaking the unwanted silence so Korinna wouldn't catch on, Dr. Woon cleared his throat following after Korinna who picked up one of the cups filled with hot coco.

"Before you go we have to do another IV for at least thirty minutes."

"Okay." Korinna quipped before swallowing the burning liquid.

Dr. Woon held his hand out for Korinna to walk by, glancing back at the worried faces behind them before continuing on his way.

Yaya Rokos turned to the faces around her blowing out a breath, "We need to get this Luh situation done with and fast so I can get her out of here."

"Agreed." Vito blew out a harsh breath before tipping his head back to swallow the rest of his whiskey.

"Are you really gonna let the kid leave the house? Did you not just witness what I just saw with my own two fuckin' eyes?"

"Nicky, shush!" Nona Gimello scolded as she pointed at the bearded man, "We have to act as if everything is normal for her."

"What if she somehow decides to leave the Gallagher's and seeks revenge for herself?" Vito brought attention to another issue here, "What if this is what she wants us to think?"

"So it's true then? She's really got this personality disorder thing?" Jovanna probed, folding her arms a little tighter around her body.

Yaya Rokos nodded her head in confirmation, "Perhaps. It doesn't look as bad yet but...We have to find a way to keep it under control because it can bring out another Subarachnoid hemorrhage. So yes I'm going to let her go visit Carl. She needs to pay her respects and whatever keeps her as Korinna."

"You'll have one of your men watching over her?" Vito asked.

"Of course I will."

"What are you going to do? Just remain here with your pretty boy boyfriend?" Nicky pressed.

Yaya Rokos lifted a brow and scoffed making her accent stronger, "No. I'm going to locate the children, since you three aren't doing that well of job of it."

"You get down like that, Mrs. Cressida?" Jovanna tested.

Yaya laughed as she held her hand out for Nicky to pass her a cigarette, "Of course darling. We all have sides of us that know just when to come out and play."

* * *

Dangling a cigarette in between her lips Korinna barged into the Gallagher's home. She had been outside their home for awhile now, surveying the area around her in complete joy. She sure took her time with it, studying the pale blue color painted on their home and how the fence around it should be replaced. The sky was also foggy making the smoke she exhaled from her nostrils disappear immediately that it was like magic. The thought of that made her happy, that something as easy as smoke could disappear like that without warning. It was fascinating really. She wished she could be like smoke.

Clicking her teeth with the remaining cigarette hanging out in between her fingers, Korinna smiled like-generally smiled at the image in front of her. She even went as far as pushing her prescription glasses up into her hair as if they were sunglasses to get a better look.

"I probably shouldn't be showing you this." Carl spoke, glancing over at Korinna as they sat cross legged on his bedroom floor.

Korinna shook her head a smile still playing on her lips, "Why? It's not like I'm a drug addict or anything...this is classic Monica. Leaving her kids seven pounds of meth."

Carl paused at that beginning part of her statement. Watching as Korinna placed the small bit of the cigarette back in between her lips, her stretching forward to latch onto the plastic bag filled with the white substance. She placed it in both palms of her hands, allowing them to feel the weight and turned her head back to Carl's with wide eyes. "I know Frank weighed this shit. You can get a lot of money for just this bag alone."

"Yeah...I was going to have one of my old boys sell it for me..." Carl trailed off.

Gently placing the meth in front of the two Korinna nodded, "Smart. Definitely can't have you selling while you're in military school trying to improve your life."

"Uh huh." Carl replied watching as Korinna flew back with a sigh, laying flat on her back with her arms outstretched above her.

Carl watched as one of Korinna's hands held a tremor and went back to her lips to pull the cigarette out, jabbing it onto the rug. Her dark eyes watching his. It was kinda hard for Carl to concentrate when Korinna made herself known inside of his household. She came in singing. That's right _singing_ , earning question marks from his siblings. This Korinna was bubbly and Korinna used to be like that all the time when they were younger or if she had a few sips of something strong. Carl wouldn't believe that Korinna had slipped back into those habits since she's recovered this long but was shocked to find a cigarette attached to her lips. Korinna even went as far as hugging each of the siblings saying that she were sorry for their lost and that her yaya had made them all a vanilla and Cocoa sponge cake, but couldn't seem to remember if she took it from the counter or not.

Now here they were up in Carl's room with Korinna laying on her back staring over at him with something in her eyes. Carl kept his focus of course on her face, noticing that she had quickly gotten rid of her crewneck sweater remaining in nothing but a cropped camisole and baggy distressed jeans. Korinna's eyes remained on Carl's as she moved to cradle her head with one of her hands, just when she bought her tongue out to lick her bottom lip Carl cleared his throat.

"Fiona was kinda pissed with us for taking the meth. I mean lately all she's given a shit about is herself, she's got herself a new car, manages patsy's...to me it looks like she's doing pretty well for herself so of course she wouldn't take it. I mean she practically raised us but she did say we were capable of making our own decisions now. The rest of us are barely making it, if I wasn't in military school right now I don't know what I would be doing so is it really bad for me to take drugs from my dead mom and invest it?" Carl vented, his eyes searching Korinna's.

Korinna rolled onto her side, her arms stretched outwards as if she were planking but her stomach touched the carpet. "No Francis it's not. Come to think of it if my mother left me anything...besides a lifetime full of fucked up memories...I'd still _do_ something with it. In fact my dead mother taught me a lot of things: How to measure dope with just my eyes, even when I'm not wearing contacts. She taught me how to feel the vibe out of a person just by the way they pull up on the corner of the street, that was the first night she took me out with her and she left me on the street to sell her body. The most important thing she taught me was to be the strongest person not to be fucked with because with all of her abuse, I hold my own power. So as fucked up as it sounds no you shouldn't feel _bad_ for taking the remaining piece of your mother with you. In a way she owes you."

Carl carefully disguised the words that came out of Korinna's mouth. She made it feel better, the dull pain Carl felt when the topic of his mother came up. He didn't want to talk about how he felt with Monica no longer around, he just wanted to talk about what he had left of her-if any.

"Who knew you could be so motivational?" Carl teased, watching as Korinna laughed swinging her legs behind her.

"Yeah well...let's have a toast to our dead mothers. The only thing we can thank them for is bringing us into this trash world." Korinna raised her imaginary glass making Carl grin at her energy.

Carl raised his glass as well, "Alright. Shout out to Monica and Nevaeh."

"Here. Here." Korinna winked now getting on all fours just to lean up and press an open-mouthed kiss to Carl's lips.

 _xxx_

"When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow at 1-I think." Carl mumbled.

Korinna hummed at that, continuing to run her fingers through Carl's luscious hair.

"You'll be there won't you?" Carl lifted his head from Korinna's chest to peer up at the bronze skinned teen.

Korinna nodded, "Duh."

Carl nodded moving his head again and closed his eyes, listening to Korinna's heartbeat. If he wanted to he could have fallen asleep right there but of course there was something bugging him. Something pinching him at the middle of one his finger's, this was his nerves telling him that something was still going on here. He rarely got this feeling unless it was a real situation and it was his gut feeling telling him that it had to do with the girl he loved.

Taking a deep breath Carl almost groaned lifting himself up from his comfortable position. He sat back against the wall on his bunk bed and stared at Korinna who kept one arm thrown across her eyes, giving him the perfect few of her neck and her...erect nipples.

 _'Get it the fuck together, man.'_ Carl thought to himself, blinking a few times before he poked Korinna's ribs.

One almond eye rolled open, waiting for him to say something.

"I've got a question Olivia."

Korinna didn't say anything, giving Carl the go to continue on with what he needed to ask.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Carl calmly tested.

Korinna turned on her side, rolling the covers over her backside as she did so turning to face Carl, "Like what?"

"I don't know anything before I go back on Monday?" Carl tried to hint, watching to see if Korinna's eyes shifted to the left.

Korinna smiled, "Ethan and I sext sometimes."

"That's not funny, Ren." Carl rolled his eyes.

Korinna snuggled into the pillow underneath her with her eyes closed, "I'm not sure what you want me to tell you Francis."

"Okay why don't we start with you wanting me to teach you how to shoot. The _real_ reason. What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Korinna denied keeping her eyes closed.

Carl plopped onto his side and reached his hand outwards to grip her neck tugging on it a bit, "Look me in the eyes and say that."

Opening her tired eyes Korinna watched Carl, the blue was more prominent in his eyes today opposed to the usual summer green. "You're very demanding lately. Don't think just because they taught you something at military school that you can try and control me because it won't work."

"Nope don't do that Ren. Don't try and start an argument. I know something's up with you and I would rather hear it from the source's mouth than ask around, just be real and honest with me. It's not that hard. You want to learn how to shoot a gun but I also found something interesting...like you disappearing from rehab for a few weeks...? What the hell?" Carl exclaimed, keeping his grip on the side of Korinna's neck.

In a quiet voice Korinna declared, "I told you not to worry about me."

"Too bad. You're my girlfriend, which means that you're important to me. What you do will always involve me, whether you like it or not. I'm not only your boyfriend but your best-friend and you should be able to tell me shit! It looks like you're not running to tell your information to Debbie since she also had to hear from your roommates that you left and from the news! Come one Ren you were never a fan of guns before and now all of a sudden you are. Just tell me what's going on." Carl reasoned.

Korinna shoved Carl's hand from her neck sitting up from the bed with Carl easily following, "If I tell you anything you're just as much as a target as I am. It's surprising that Debbie didn't tell you since she already knows. Any other time she blurts my business with no problem!"

Frowning Carl watched as Korinna tightly gripped the roots of her dark hair, panting a little. Carl rested his hand on Korinna's knee watching as she took deep breaths right before he noticed blood rolling out of one of her nostrils. "Shit Ren, you're bleeding."

At that Korinna quickly re-opened her eyes as Carl pulled off a pillow case from one of his other pillows, balling the sheet up he pressed it against Korinna's nose. Korinna smiled with her eyes resting one hand against Carl's wrist, "I really think you're the one for me Carl Gallagher."

 _'But sadly I may not be the one for you.'_

Carl smirked, "Don't think just because I'm being a good boyfriend right now doesn't mean I still don't want to know what your deal is."

With Carl's pillowcase pressed against her nostril, Korinna swallowed the rising bile in her throat boldly staring Carl in his rain-forest eyes to tell him what she knew and remembered. Not once did Carl but-in listening to the history lesson that was foretold to him in his bedroom on that Friday evening. When Korinna finished Carl was at lost for words making Korinna tease, "If I would have known this would get you to leave me alone. I would have told you awhile ago." From there Carl wanted to know what was being done about all of this and pieced it together.

"Fuck Ren if you're thinking what I think you're gonna do, then you're not leaving this house."

Korinna scowled, "You're not my dad Carl."

"Thank god for that." Carl muttered pulling the pillowcase back to see dry blood crusting at Korinna's nose. "Cause incest ain't how I roll."

Korinna kissed her teeth, "Now that you know, I got to go."

"What?" Carl quipped following after Korinna who jumped down from the bunk beds, stumbling a bit as she stood up straight.

Korinna yanked her crewneck sweater on, "Yaya's got bodyguards and shit following me to make sure nothing goes downhill like another drive-by. They never left me Carl, they've been outside the entire time. Nothing's gonna happen to me, if I made it through hell and back I can sure as shit keep going."

"You got to promise me that you're not gonna do something crazy. I'm not losin' you too." Carl imparted watching Korinna with uneasy eyes.

Korinna smiled at Carl and slapped her palms against his cheeks mushing them together, "You're cute when you're being a good boyfriend."

"Yeah whatever." Carl playfully shoved her hands from his face.

Carl yanked on Korinna's belt loop, "Promise me Ren. I'm not playing."

Korinna used one hand to grip onto the back of Carl's head, pushing his lips against her's. When they pulled away she stared at his parted lips before meeting his eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral. I'll even be a good girlfriend and text you as soon as I make it back to the penthouse, alright?"

Carl allowed Korinna to untangle herself from his frame. He didn't bother to reply but checked his pockets for his phone and looked up too late to find Korinna gone from his room. Now with Korinna gone Carl felt a little anxious more-so than before and knew that tonight he wouldn't be getting any rest.

* * *

Making her way outside into south side's streets, Korinna stood on the sidewalks not knowing where her Yaya's personal bodyguards were and if they were lurking in the dark somewhere. Searching her pocket for another cigarette Korinna pouted when she came up short with one. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, she lifted her head up just to be knocked into by a black hooded figure. Feeling the wind being knocked out of her Korinna's head smacked against the cement. Now laying on her side with a slightly blurry vision, she lifted her head with a glare to see the hooded figure scrambling to get to their feet.

"What the hell dude?" Korinna snapped.

The person said nothing keeping their head turned at an angle away from them. Thanks to the streetlights Korinna could see the glare of something hanging out of their pocket. By this time the hooded figure wasn't sticking around to chat as they leaped to their feet and took off into a fast sprint dropping something in the process. Korinna clenched her jaw and swallowed as she pushed herself up and cautiously made her way over to the fallen object. Laying before her appeared to be a yellow cap, covered in a red substance. Frowning Korinna kicked at it with her shoe, thinking the cap could belong to anything.

Not waiting around to find out Korinna glanced down the way the hooded figure took off in and dug into her jean pocket. Speed-walking down the sidewalk of the Gallagher household, she struggled to unlock her phone as she made a swift turn down the evening streets. Pressing her phone to her ear she didn't see any of her yaya's bodyguards and didn't have anything but a swiss knife on her that Banks gave to her. In the middle of the street Korinna spotted a lump laying in the middle of the road. Waiting for someone on the other line to pick up Korinna made her way over to the lump, pulling out the swiss knife as she did so.

Crouching down carefully she pulled on the body pulling them over to reveal a blue lipped Monte. Stumbling backwards Korinna heard Vito finally answer her grandmother's cell phone, "Sweetheart are you on your way back?"

"Hey sweetheart? Korinna? Hello? She's not answering me Nicky."

Korinna just continued sitting in the middle of the street with her phone resting face-down by her palms. She couldn't speak, couldn't feel, was Monte dead? Bile rose in Korinna's throat causing her to lurch to the side, emptying her stomach's contains before her lungs began to cry for air causing her to lay on her side. Her vision began to double as she focused in on Monte's appearance and the last thing she remembered was the color blue which had become of Monte Espinoza's skin.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes it is I. The girl that keeps leaving you with cliff-hangers. ONE MORE FINAL PART LEFT. I needed this to be dragged out before the real action took place. Who was the hooded figure? Any guesses? Lots of Carlinna in this chapter which is another reason why I dragged it out too, you're welcome ;) The real finale will be the last chapter of Meet in the middle :( What is your thought process while reading this intense chapter? I hope it kept you on the edge because it gave me high anxiety writing it lol.**

 **Hope you all had a nice holiday (if you celebrated) if not I still hope you had a swell day too! So it's Monday now, let's see if this will be updated on Wednesday or Tuesday because that's the only days where I'll be able to write the next part IF my grandma comes to town -.- lol.**

 **Let me know what you thought down in the box, eh?**

 **-ALES**


	14. Palace

**FOURTEEN**

 **FINALE**

 **PART III**

* * *

 _"I see everything with new beams, I do dream / My eyes are glowing mood rings, you're boring / Stop dueling with the true thing, I do think / When you think too much you're removing what's moving / Stuck inside a statue, look at you." -_ **Kid Cudi ft. Andre 3000**

 **-X-**

 _"There's a silent peace, in the tragedies / Water washes clean until they're dry / Turn your shattered dreams into rhapsodies / This is where I keep you in my mind / I need you to be free / So this is where I leave you / Sitting in a palace covered in gold inside my head / This is where I see you on a bed of roses when I wanna kiss your silhouette / Ooh, ooh, ooh / This is where I leave you." -_ **Hayley Kiyoko**

* * *

Korinna had been in this position once before. Laying in a hospital bed with people deciding her fate for her. She went with it and all turned full circle again. She stood in front of Monte's bed with her hands digging deep into her pockets, her dark hair draped over her face as she watched the older teen's body barely rise and fall with small breaths. Things were not looking up for Monte. Korinna had heard from the doctors outside that were talking to her step-mom/adoptive aunt that Monte had ingested a numerous amount of antifreeze. How? That's what the police still needed to figure out. Dr. Woon was the one to get Korinna off the scene before the ambulance came to collect Monte, why? Korinna didn't question it.

However she was still here. On her feet watching Monte with an emotionless expression. The bitch looked dead to Korinna but there was something in the back of Korinna's head telling her that she needed to be here. That it wasn't some coincidence that she had found Monte laying in the middle of the street, that she had mercilessly bumped into a hooded figure right before finding the nineteen year old. The sixteen year old had been here for awhile, it was going on eleven-thirty and she hadn't eaten yet. Sighing Korinna didn't move her dark eyes to the door, which was cracking open to reveal Monte's blonde haired step-mother. That woman was pale and looked as if she were in her late 50's. Her glossy blue eyes viewed Korinna then quickly shifted back to peek over at her step-daughter.

Clearing her throat the woman asked, "How did you get in here? Are you a friend of Monte's?"

Taking a deep breath Korinna blinked her attention to the woman, "Sure. Something like it."

The woman gave a forced smile as she poured some water from the pitcher before downing it and returned to look at Korinna, "I'm sorry did you want some?"

Korinna shook her head, her dark eyes drinking in the form of the blonde haired woman before her, causing the woman to easily shift on her feet. Korinna smirked to herself as she said, "It's unfortunate how things play out right?"

The woman moved to fill her paper cup again as Korinna circled around the bed plopping down right beside Monte's legs. Korinna could see a smudge of Monte's color pursing through her veins but it wasn't all that noticeable.

"The doctor says she may never come out of her coma."

Korinna shrugged her shoulders, "That sucks."

"Where did you say you know Monte from?" Mrs. Espinoza interrogated.

"I didn't." Korinna smiled, showing her teeth making the woman frown.

Korinna continued on, "You work for a fashion magazine don't you?"

"Yes. You're familiar with my work?"

"Not really." Korinna trailed off, turning back to Monte.

Mrs. Espinoza was clearly beginning to get frustrated with the weirdness of this conversation. Placing the cup onto the bedside table she cleared her throat again folding her hands in front of her body turning to get a good look at the teen, she didn't know what this girl was playing at.

"You know...you're the first person out of Monte's friends to visit."

"That's because I was the one who found her," Korinna answered lifting her head to glance at the woman, "I'm not here because I care or anything. I'm here because _someone_ wanted me to find her like this. If someone wanted to get to me, why would they go after someone who honestly doesn't mean shit to me?"

Mrs. Espinoza swallowed the lump in her throat.

Korinna shifted on the bed, folding one of her legs towards her body as she faced the woman a small smile playing on her lips. "Unless...Monte somehow got involved with something she had no business getting mixed in."

"Look I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, but if it's money that you want-" Mrs. Espinoza started.

Korinna frowned as she raised her hands in surrender letting out a humorless laugh, "Wait a fuckin' minute...don't tell me you think _I_ did this shit to her? Damn, you don't even know me and you're already creating assumptions about me. That's a lot of credit that I will not accept, see I can do a lot of things but poisoning is not what I do. The world is toxic place."

"I-I remember you now. You were at the family day, up at Edge Heart Grove and Monte had her arm looped with yours. I had the impression that you were friends." The woman recalled.

Korinna shook her head, "Sorry to disappoint you but Monte Espinoza is not a friend of mine. Far from it but I just came here to tell you that there's a reason your step-daughter is lying in this bed right now. Either you knew that and are in on it or you're really as clueless as you look."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you or did you not know that Monte is involved with the cartel? Now think wisely about your next words because I've really been on edge lately. I don't know why that is." Korinna laughed, her almond eyes wide now as she waved her hands about socializing.

Mrs. Espinoza stared at the dark haired teen strangely and shook her head, "N-No. I didn't know that."

"Do you think I'm lying?" A wave of darkness appeared over Korinna's face as she stared at the woman across from her deeply.

Mrs. Espinoza had stepped closer to Monte now, gripping her arm as if Korinna were going to do something to her. Korinna couldn't wrap her head around why this woman had a protective grip on Monte, she had already told her that she was not the reason Monte was in the hospital. She wasn't going to hurt her, apparently Monte was already screwed as it is.

"Who sent you? Are you working with those men?"

Korinna raised an eyebrow, "Ah. Now we're getting somewhere. What men are you speaking of? Tell me everything you know in less than an hour because I need to get food and attend a funeral at one. Think you can do that, Sandra?"

"It's Donna." Mrs. Espinoza corrected, seeing Korinna unbothered by her correction.

Korinna patiently sat on the foot of Monte's bed waiting for the older woman to start flapping her gums. Korinna already had an idea about her suspicions after searching Donna's car and then Monte's hospital room. Mrs. Espinoza said that she knew that Monte had been socializing with some people over the internet while still being at Edge Heart Grove, and that James had even dropped her off to meet up with them a couple of times. Mrs. Espinoza also informed Korinna that a woman in her early twenties had showed up to her job specifically demanding a meeting with her but something didn't feel right. Korinna described Delaney to Mrs. Espinoza who confirmed that that sounded like the woman. Mrs. Espinoza didn't know why any of this had to do with her or what Monte had been doing.

It was Korinna's turn to release some secrets showing a backpack full of Monte's things. Korinna was surprised that the police hadn't taken the bag for evidence but found that Mrs. Espinoza had put the bag in her car hiding it from the police. So she had the impression that Monte was doing something that she wasn't supposed to. Korinna shoved a piece of strawberry bubbilicious gum into her mouth, and tossed the wrapper to the floor.

"I already took out what I needed from Monte's backpack. Hope you don't mind." Korinna shrugged her shoulders, turning her back to hop down onto the cool hospital floor.

Putting on a smile again Korinna circled around the bed and aw'ed at the image of Mrs. Espinoza holding on tightly to Monte in fear, "That's a delightful sight. Monte used to chat so much shit about you at the treatment center. I'm glad to see that now that she's dying that you two have finally come together to work shit out." She laughed.

Once Mrs. Espinoza let out a sob Korinna stopped her laughter and put on a frown, "Whoa, shit, alright! Didn't mean to make you cry or nothin' lighten up, why don't ya?"

"Just get out! You got what you wanted, just leave me and my daughter alone before I call security!" Donna hissed, cradling Monte's lifeless frame.

Korinna nodded her head and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets once more, "Alright fine. I'll get out your hair. I hope you two have a nice fuckin' holiday." With that she spun on her feet leaving the hospital room and began to blow a bubble.

On her way towards the front entrance she spotted someone that looked all too familiar glancing over his shoulder. As Korinna got close to the boy, he finally turned around and jumped back in surprise to find Korinna there smiling at him.

"Hey, Korinna! What brings you here?"

Korinna continued smiling at Cam in silence making the false smile on his own face quickly disappear, "You...okay?"

"I'm swell," Korinna grinned and stepped forward to press her lips close to Cam's ear, "I know what you did to Monte you son of a bitch. I hope it was worth it, working with the cartel doesn't mean you'll make it out alive."

"What do you know?" Cam growled.

Korinna pulled her hand out holding up a flashdrive, "Found this gem in Monte's backpack. Why would you leave valuable evidence lingering in your backpack just for anyone to find? I know everything Cam so let's stop playing stupid."

She pulled back to stare into Cam's brown eyes. He clenched his jaw watching Korinna as she held that same sardonic smile on her face, "What I had to do is my business."

"Does that include trying to kidnap me and take me to the Luh's?"

"No! That was never apart of the plan, that had nothing to do with me. That was all Monte and her father's doing. I had my own war with Monte, you were not supposed to be the one to find her in the street anyways." Cam had a smirk of his own now playing on his lips.

"But you _knew_ about Monte and her father trying to kidnap me." Korinna summarized watching as Cam crossed his arms and nodded his head, "Who was supposed to find Monte in the street then?"

Cam flashed his teeth taking his turn to lean in close this time, "Carl."

Korinna's smile had completely dropped from her face as she didn't think about what she did next. Her fists were flying, knocking Cam to the ground in an instant. In flashes she was on top of him, her hands flying in rapid speed. Her knuckles quickly bruising and filling with hers and Cam's blood. The kid barely blocked his face as Korinna kept swinging, once she was tired enough she stood up straight over Cam and blew her hair out of her face. Panting she took her non-battered hand and brushed her short hair back. Korinna ignored the screams from the nurses and knew that security was probably on their way down. Crouching down over Cam's body she tilted her head a few times getting a good look at her artwork now chomping on her gum.

Cam's eye was already beginning to swell up, his nose looked as if it might had been broken the blood trickling down to his lips. His cheek also had a bruise yellowing in front of her eyes. Korinna gripped Cam's chin hearing him groan and wince at her touch, "You're lucky I didn't jam my dagger right through your freckled face. I could kill you."

"Why don't you?" Cam's blood sprayed upwards, now glaring.

Korinna smiled at him, "I wouldn't want to do you any favors. But I'm sure you won't last much longer, so you may just get your wish bitch. Hey do you have twenty bucks?"

Cam just stared up at the ceiling allowing Korinna to pat him down and rob him of his money. Once she got what she wanted she carefully stepped over him and counted eighty-two bucks from his wallet and glanced at the nurse who was on the phone probably calling security. The other two who were on the floor rushed over to Cam's aid while Korinna winked at the nurse who watched her, "Don't worry I know the way out."

* * *

Shoving the last bit of cheeseburger and fries into her mouth Korinna tossed the bag to the ground. Swallowing the food, she picked up her cup filled with a chocolate milkshake and finished that off too. Getting to her feet she walked into the church letting out a small burp as she made her way down the aisle spotting Carl instantly. She squeezed his shoulder as she went by choosing the empty seat next to V and Kev. Monica's Father had stepped up to talk as Korinna's eyes shifted to Debbie who had turned around to give her a tight-lipped smile which Korinna returned.

Funerals were weird as hell. Korinna was glad that Nevaeh had wishes to be cremated and have her ashes spread in the sea much to her grandparents dismay, moreso Korinna's maternal grandmother who was a strict Christian and didn't believe in cremation but her grandfather insisted on doing right by their daughter. That day was a blur to Korinna, she barely remembered it. All she did remember was the amount of blood and all the painful and handful of good memories that woman gave to her. Now here Korinna was at yet another service where she listened to all go on about Monica Gallagher. Korinna also didn't have too many memories with the blonde haired woman, but the memories that she did have of her weren't terrible (but they weren't the best either) although she wasn't the best mom to her boyfriend and his family.

Dead bodies were weird. Talking over them were weird. Why bother speaking about them as if the person was still there? Korinna didn't get it. People would find their way to say good things, or in least in the Gallagher's case search deep within to find the one good thing to say about their mother. Lip went after Monica's father, his mouth held amusement as he told a shitty story, at the time; which now seemed funny about his mother, next went Ian who had other's snickering and Fiona and Frank laughing at yet another shitty memory, Debbie stepped up to share a surprising story that no one would have imagined but accepted. Carl was second to last to view his mother's body, standing up there for some time to have this last memory of his mother. Lifting his head he stared at his older siblings, letting them know with his eyes that it was all fucked up but he'd miss her. That look in his eyes was enough said as he took his time back to his seat. While Carl was up Kev and Korinna switched seats so she could be next to him.

Korinna gripped Carl's hand which he squeezed, watching as she brought their joined hands up to her lips and shifted to watch Fiona read from a book that Monica previously had. Once she sat down on the verge of tears the room fell silent, making everyone to believe that their goodbyes were now official until finally Frank gave the last eulogy. While all of this was going on Carl couldn't help but to notice the fresh new markings on Korinna's skin and hope that it was all for good reasons and not for the worse.

"I know you didn't think much of her, but...she loved you." Frank spoke glancing at his wife, "And you wouldn't be who you are and I wouldn't be who I am if she hadn't come into our lives. So, hate her if you want." Frank began to struggle to find his next words.

"She's in you. And that's a good thing." Frank finished before privately leaning over Monica to say his true last words to her.

Korinna turned her head to see Carl clenching his jaw and staring down at their hands. When he turned his head, blue-green eyes met black coffee's and they both thought the same thing, they didn't ever want to be the one's to stand over either's caskets.

 _xxx_

The room spun around her as the music faded in and out of her ears. Her eyes were closed with her head moving from side to side. With one hand gliding from her waist back to her hand, Korinna enjoyed the moment of being in Carl's hands. He had one hand holding a beer bottle while watching Korinna in ease. Carl didn't want to make this day any worse on asking what happened to her hand so he spent the rest of the day partying with her and his family. She seemed so carefree in front of him and Carl hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

Later that night after the party had died down; Carl made his way back downstairs around four that morning to find Korinna sitting on the couch, like the two did earlier the previous night before heading upstairs to his bunk bed. Carl rubbed at his eyes as he leaned over the couch, wrapping his arms around Korinna's shoulders as she just finished up a call. Carl was too tired to catch the end of it closing his eyes and embracing her scent.

"You missed me huh?" Korinna questioned relaxing into his frame.

Carl held on a little tighter, "Uh huh," Before letting go to hop over the couch and plop down next to her, "What are you doing up? Did Monica's body creep you out that much?"

Korinna rolled her eyes watching as Carl stretched himself out on the couch taking a near by blanket with him. She shortly followed pressing herself into his front, his blanket covered arm coming over her as well. Carl had his eyes closed already while Korinna had her eyes wide open staring out at what was the Gallagher's living room.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Carl's sleepy voice entered her ears.

"They're selling my old house." Korinna trailed off, "I noticed it on our way back from the church."

"Mmm. Do you still have stuff in there?"

"No. Nicky and Vito got everything I couldn't when I left for Greece."

Carl didn't respond but Korinna kept on talking in a hushed tone. "I saw the future for the very first time when I saw Monica in the casket. I of course thought of my mother and how all the bullets that broke apart her body would be covered up by the mortician. I didn't think about the only two real funerals I've been to, that I can remember anyways. Uriah and little Jesse's funeral. I didn't think about it but I'm thinking about it now. I'm thinking they were too young to die and I'm thinking you didn't want Monica to die and deep-down despite what you told me Fiona said, her being glad that Monica is dead, she doesn't truly believe that. I know it. I tried to fool myself into believing the same thing while I was supposedly getting better at EHG but at the end of that day that's still your mom, ya know? When I listened to everyone talk about Monica I realized that, even with your faults, flaws, and mistakes things are never going to be easy especially as individuals. With my temper + impatience and you with your heart on your sleeve and repeating dumb shit...there could be a U-S. We're managing just fine and you know what you want out of your future and I think-I think I'm really starting to get what I want too. I don't want to keep running. I want to walk and just breathe without something holding me the fuck back for once. I have to have the taste of a normal life. I want to live. Really fucking live."

Korinna vented giving Carl some time to digest the information. Instead she heard deep breathing in reply, turning over she saw Carl fast asleep and knew that it had been a rough day. Turning fully to face him Korinna stared up at him, studying the bridge of his nose, and the slight frown that would appear in between his brows when he were in a deep sleep. Carl's lips were gently pressed together and his eyelashes were happily resting against his skin. Leaning forward Korinna pecked his lips before pressing her head into his chest, dreaming of a normal simple life.

* * *

Your gut feeling knows you best.

Always go with your gut feeling if you're afraid to listen your heart. It's close enough.

Korinna didn't get much sleep even though she were in Carl's arms. The next morning she woke up to the peculiar quietness which had become of The Gallagher household. The buzzing alarm on the dark haired teen's phone was a wake-up call. She rushed out of the house sprinting down the streets until she found the alleyway, which was right across the street where she found Monte laying in. Catching her breath Korinna walked over to a dumpster feeling behind it, her fingertips brushing against the material easing her hopes of it still being there. Staring at the object in front of her Korinna ran her fingers over it before tucking it underneath her arm and sprinting back to the Gallagher household.

Easily getting back into the home Korinna returned back to the couch where Carl rested. Korinna took in the time to capture Carl's sleeping form, the good thing about sleeping is that you can turn the world off for some time. Korinna knew how much Carl loved his sleep, she on the other hand was always rising at the wee hours of the day. Korinna was the type to feel that if she slept all day she would miss something and she didn't want to miss this. The sun was rising through the winter fog, pieces of it began to spill through the spaces in between the blinds shinning over Carl. Crouching down Korinna reached out to place a palm against Carl's cheek. Carefully she inched forward to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I'll be back for you. I promise."

Shoving the green book underneath the couch Korinna stood hearing the footsteps of Fiona and Debbie coming down the steps. To her right she could hear chattering going on between Lip and Ian in the kitchen. Korinna shoved her hands into the back pockets of her black ripped skinny jeans keeping her composure.

"Hey." Fiona greeted.

Korinna dipped her head in reply as Debbie lifted Franny higher on her hip.

Fiona stepped off the last step and peeked over the couch at Carl, "He still sleepin'?"

"Yeah."

"Carl can literally sleep through anything." Debbie filled in the silence.

Fiona began to straighten up the bottles that were left around in the living room, "Korinna you alright? You seem a little...quiet this morning."

"Really? You seem a little upbeat for just attending a funeral."

Fiona pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, "Thanks for comin' by the way."

"Sure."

"You staying for breakfast or are you in a hurry?" Debbie questioned, surprising Korinna.

Korinna shook her head, "No. I got to get back to my Yaya's but thanks for the offer."

Debbie stretched her lips in a tight smile and made her way into the living room with Franny gurgling on her hip. Fiona shoved the bottles into a near by garbage bag her doe eyes lifting to meet the side of Korinna who was taking one last look at Carl. Fiona opened her mouth to say something more but didn't have the chance to since Korinna jogged out of the home.

 _xxx_

The stinging of the cold air whipped across Korinna's face. She leaned against the hood of a vehicle, cradling a cigarette in between her hands. In the distance she spotted two familiar faces exiting a black escalade. Faces which belonged to Derek and Delaney Luh. Korinna watched as Derek tossed a duffle bag to Delaney who quickly pulled it onto her shoulder and made her way around the back of the warehouse. Derek slammed the truck of the escalade and made his way around the SUV to climb into the driver's seat. Turning the engine on Derek reversed and drove off the lot as Korinna tossed her cigarette to the ground.

Her phone buzzed, she didn't bother to check the ID as she swiped it pressing the device to her ear.

"Which way is he going?"

"Heading towards you. Should be running into you in about three maybe five minutes." Korinna replied before ending the call.

Turning around she stared out at the scenery of Chicago. Her home.

As a child you always have this idea in your head of what you're gonna be. Adults ask you what you want be when you grow up and children will answer generic things: A doctor, a lawyer, whatever field their parents are in. As you grow you find out that things aren't always that easy and your interests and experiences define you. You don't imagine slipping on a gas mask and loading up an assault rifle. You don't imagine having your life constantly be at risk. You imagine a good life whatever that maybe for yourself. If you do end up having to commit a crime you could question where things went wrong or...you can figure out how to make things right.

Now the real inquisition is: If the younger version of yourself was walking beside you, observing everything that you have done or about to do, would they be proud?

 _Would you?_

* * *

 **And sadly that is the end of Meet In The Middle. There were so many chances for me to write out a scene between Korinna and the Luh's but honestly...there was so much already going on throughout this story. I wanted for you all to use your noodles and truly feel what Korinna has felt. She says she wants a normal life and she's thinking in order to have that she has to put herself out there and become a person that she doesn't exactly want to be. Why? Because she feels like she had an opportunity (*evil smirk*) to go after and that she did or POSSIBLY did. Yes I left you with a opening and a chance for you to expand your imagination.**

 **In fact Korinna might not have been dealing with this all on her own. She was on the phone with someone so The Gimello's, her yaya or even Dacey could have been on the phone monitoring everything that is going on. WE DON'T KNOW! Hope it wasn't that much of a disappointment that you had to wait for lol.**

 **Thank you for the favs and comments.**

 **Until Next Time.**


End file.
